Young Marriage Situation
by CherryFoxy13
Summary: Naruto merasa cemburu saat melihat Sakura mengobrol dengan Gaara sampai ia malah mengucap kata menikah dan Sakura menangkap bahwa itu adalah sebuah lamaran/Menikah muda? Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut, ia belum siap maka beginilah situasi yang harus dihadapi saat menikah muda? Bad summary? Fic collab with nona fergie kennedy? RnR...?/
1. Innocent Steps

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC

CxFxCxFxCxFxCxFxCxFxCxFxCxFx

Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan lesu—sendirian, tanpa sang kekasih di sampingnya.

Entah mau sampai kapan kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura, menjaga jarak darinya, kejadian itu berlangsung satu minggu yang lalu, awalnya Naruto berpikir itu cuma kebetulan ketika ia mengajak untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, Sakura ternyata sudah berangkat, dan itu terus terulang entah sudah berapa kali; rasa percayanya terhadap Sakura perlahan memudar berganti menjadi curiga dan akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menanyakan langsung karena sudah tidak tahan dijauhi oleh Sakura.

"Ya kau benar. Bisakah kita menjaga jarak untuk sementara waktu? Aku sedang tidak ingin bersamamu. Maaf."

Setelah mendengarnya Naruto mulai berpikir jika hubungan mereka berada di ujung tanduk.

"Psst, itu Naruto-senpai berangkat sendirian?" kata seorang gadis berbisik-bisik kepada temannya. "Sepertinya memang benar, gosip kalau mereka berdua putus."

"Katanya ada seseorang yang mendengar mereka bertengkar di lorong sekolah. Sakura-senpai bilang, dia membenci Naruto-senpai," temannya menyahut.

"Sungguh? Memang sejak awal mereka itu tidak serasi, aku heran, kenapa Sakura-senpai mengejar-ngejar Naruto-senpai selama dua tahun."

Naruto melirikan matanya tajam pada kedua gadis itu—dan seperti mengerti sinyal yang diberikannya, kedua gadis itu langsung kabur.

Ini gawat.

Padahal baru satu minggu pertengkaran berlalu, tetapi gosip yang beredar sudah sungguh keterlaluan.

Naruto mana mau melepaskan Sakura semudah itu; Sakura sendiri yang mengejar-ngejarnya dulu selama dua tahun, tentu saja karena cinta; dan sekarang setelah ia membalas cinta Sakura, gadis itu mengacuhkannya, bahkan mereka berdua tidak berbicara dan saling menyapa.

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

Ini semua gara-gara pemuda berambut merah itu, hubungannya dengan Sakura jadi renggang begini...

Flashback on

Di hari yang panas, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahu sedang jalan terburu-buru menuju salah satu kelas di konoha senior high school.

Haruno Sakura, nama gadis itu, ia ingin mengembalikan jas hujan yang dipinjamkan Gaara kemarin—pemuda yang cukup populer di kalangan para gadis di sekolah akan ketampanannya; kebetulan kemarin ketika ia sedang menunggu sendirian di depan sekolah, Gaara lewat di depannya dan menawarinya tumpangan serta jas hujan milik pemuda itu.

Sebenarnya, sebelum bertemu dengan Gaara, Sakura sedang membuat pesan untuk Naruto; memang nasibnya sedang tidak baik, baterai ponsel miliknya habis ketika ia sedang asyik mengetik pesan untuk kekasihnya itu, akhirnya ia malah terjebak sendirian di depan sekolah kemarin.

Mengenaskan? Memang, namun untungnya Gaara—yang memang cukup akrab dengannya sejak awal masuk sekolah karena saat kelas sepuluh dan sebelas mereka satu kelas—kebetulan lewat karena mungkin ingin pulang sekolah juga, melihatnya sendirian di depan sekolah; pemuda itu pun berhenti di depannya dan menawarkan tumpangan; tentu saja, ia tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerima tawaran Gaara.

Sakura menganggap Gaara dewa penolongnya waktu itu.

"Gaara-kun." panggil Sakura.

Pemuda dengan rambut merah dan mata panda yang seksi itu berhenti berjalan, dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya; melihat yang memanggil namanya adalah gadis yang cantik, ia mengembangkan senyuman kecil. "Hai, Sakura. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana persiapan kelasmu untuk acara kelulusan minggu depan? Bukankah setiap kelas wajib menyumbangkan satu penampilan untuk di pentaskan?" Sakura bertanya sembari mengulas sebuah senyum simpul yang begitu manis membuat Gaara ikut menarik senyuman melihatnya.

"Ya begitulah, rencananya kelasku akan menampilkan sebuah dance, dan ini aku baru selesai latihan." sahutnya ramah. "Jadi, ada apa yang membuatmu sampai ke sini untuk mencariku, Sakura?"

"Huh! Memangnya aku tidak boleh menyapamu, ya?" tanya Sakura pura-pura marah, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ya, aku mengaku deh, aku ke sini mau mengembalikan jaketmu. Aku tertolong sekali, kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku akan terlambat pulang ke rumah dan diomeli ibu. Hontou ni Arigatou."—ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada penyelamatnya.

Gaara sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah lakunya.

Mereka tidak menyadari di seberang sana ada sepasang biru yang sedang memerhatikan dengan sedikit menyipit, tidak suka.

Naruto pikir Sakura kemana, sejak tadi ia mencari-cari gadis itu, ternyata Sakura menemui sang 'mantan'; tidak tahan, ia pun menghampiri kedua sejoli yang sedang tertawa bahagia—bahkan sesekali Sakura memukul pelan bahu Gaara; setelah jarak Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Sakura dan Gaara, ia memanggil dengan nada agak keras. "Sakura-chan."

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara—yang sangat dikenalinya itu, dan tersenyum mengetahui siapa orangnya. "Naruto?" ia akhirnya menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya, dan berjalan mendekati. "Ada apa? Maaf ya, tadi aku langsung menemui Gaara tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Kau mencari-cari aku kemana-mana ya? Aku habis mengembalikan—"

"Mengembalikan apa?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya tidak suka ke arah Gaara. "Mengembalikan cintamu yang pernah hilang?"

Dan satu deretan kalimat dari Naruto yang menginterupsi kata-katanya membuat Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti; maksudnya apa? Naruto kan cinta pertamanya, bagaimana bisa ia mengembalikan cinta yang hilang? Memang ia pernah menjadi kekasih Gaara tapi kan itu dulu sekali ketika mereka masih kelas satu, sebelum ia mengenal yang namanya, Naruto—hubungan ia dan Gaara pun hanya sanggup bertahan enam bulan karena pada dasarnya ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada Gaara selama berpacaran; ia bertahan selama enam bulan karena Ino, yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap berusaha untuk mencoba mencintai Gaara—karena pemuda itu begitu hot di mata Ino—ya, di mata Ino, bukan di matanya; mereka berpacaran pun karena Ino, yang menyuruhnya untuk menerima cinta pemuda itu, bukan atas dasar 'suka sama suka'.

"Maksudmu apa sih, Naruto? Kenapa kau jadi melantur begitu?" Sakura akhirnya membuka suaranya, heran.

Naruto makin kesal mendengarnya; yang ada dipikirannya—kenapa Sakura bisa berpura-pura memasang wajah polos? Bukankah kadang cemburu itu memang membutakan? "Lupakan. Ayo cepat kita pulang, Sakura-chan."

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawabnya, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Naruto—sepertinya Naruto cemburu lagi dan baginya kali ini lebih parah.

Apakah harus, Naruto menarik pergelengan tangannya dengan kasar? Kenapa pemuda itu bisa sekasar ini padanya? Kemana perginya sifat kekasihnya yang hangat, yang begitu dicintainya—?

"Naruto, apa sih yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura memprotes sambil terus berontak berusaha melepaskan genggaman kasar tangan Naruto di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak," Naruto menolak. "Apa-apaan itu tadi? Kau mau bermain di belakangku, hah?"

Sungguh, kali ini Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi amarahnya; kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto membuatnya benar-benar merasa dikhianati—perasaan cintanya yang tulus selama tiga tahun ini masih tidak dipercaya oleh Naruto? Cemburu buta ini terjadi bukan satu dua kali, sudah berkali-kali, dan berkali-kali juga ia meyakinkan Naruto agar percaya bahwa yang dicintainya hanyalah Naruto—cinta pertamanya.

Habis sudah kesabarannya.

Dengan satu kali sentakan yang kuat, Sakura berhasil membebaskan tangannya. "Naruto-baka! Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kau selalu begini! Bersikap kekanakan! Aku membencimu!"

Dan setelah itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Kesokan harinya Naruto berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang memburuk, mulai dari panggilan teleponnya, yang tidak pernah satu kali pun ada yang diangkat, ia tidak mau menyerah, ia memberanikan diri menjemput Sakura di depan rumah dengan beralasan berangkat sekolah bersama.

Usahanya gagal juga.

Flashback off

Otak Naruto berputar kenapa saat itu Sakura bisa marah sekali? Sampai mengatakan membencinya segala, bukankah wajar jika seorang kekasih itu cemburu? Kata orang, perasaan cemburu itu tanda cinta, lalu kenapa Sakura bersikap seperti ini padanya? Kalau memang ini semua salahnya, harusnya dibicarakan baik-baik kan? Seperti masalah yang dulu-dulu.

Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia kekanakan. Sekarang, Sakura meminta padanya untuk menghindarinya, itu termasuk kekanakan bukan?

"Kau sendirian lagi?" tanya seseorang kalem.

Naruto menoleh. "Kiba, Shikamaru. Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi juga," sahut Kiba nyengir. "Kau sendirian lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Masih bertengkar?" kali ini Shikamaru bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk, lagi—yang disambut gelak tawa dari mulut Kiba. "Hoi! Jangan ketawa! Kau tidak tahu apa aku ini sedang tersiksa!?"

"Tidak tahu tuh," sahut Kiba mengejek, lanjut tertawa lagi.

"Kurang ajar kau Kiba—!"

"Dari pada kalian bertengkar," kata Shikamaru melerai. "Bukankah lebih baik kau mencari dan berbaikan dengan Sakura, Naruto? Kau pasti tahu pertengkaran kalian sudah terlalu lama kan? Kau tahu tidak hari ini, hari apa kan?"

Naruto terdiam.

Memang benar.

Hari ini kelulusan kelas tiga jadi sudah satu minggu berlalu dan mereka berdua masih belum berbaikan, di hari terakhirnya sebagai siswa SMA? Yang benar saja! Pokoknya ia bertekad akan menemukan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku mau mencari Sakura-chan dulu. Sampai jumpa, Shikamaru, Kiba!" kata Naruto, kemudian berlari ke dalam sekolah.

"Hoi! Jangan sampai lupa acara pemotretan kelas kita, Naruto!" teriak Kiba.

Naruto tidak menjawab tetapi ia mengacungkan jempolnya, mengerti.

Pokoknya ia harus bertemu Sakura. Harus.

"Sakura-chan, kau di mana sih." Naruto terus bergumam sendiri, sejak tadi ia tidak bisa menemukan Sakura di mana pun. Di kelas tidak ada, di aula tidak kelihatan, di toilet tak muncul-muncul, bahkan di perpustakaan yang merupakan tempat favorit Sakura belajar pun tidak ada; ia benar-benar cemas, sudah satu minggu ini, ia memang tidak tahu kabar apa pun tentang Sakura, hanya lewat Shikamaru yang tahu dari Ino—yang mengatakan jika Sakura baik-baik saja, hanya itu.

Pilihan terakhir Naruto mencari Sakura adalah di kantin. Ya, mungkin ia sedang di sini karena di aula memang sangat panas dan sesak; sampai akhirnya mata birunya itu menemukan seseorang berambut pink—hanya ada satu yang memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok itu di sekolahnya, yaitu Sakura, kekasihnya tentu saja.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum yang lebar, lega akhirnya bisa melihat kekasihnya—ia baru saja ingin menyapanya ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap siapa—yang menjadi lawan bicara Sakura.

Gaara. Iya. Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu lagi.

Hatinya menjadi panas kembali melihat adegan tawa bahagia keduanya itu tidak jauh darinya; padahal ia terus-terusan kepusingan dijauhi oleh Sakura tapi gadis itu justru kelihatan bahagia—bahagianya karena Gaara lagi.

Merasa marah bukanlah cara yang terbaik untuk memperbaiki hubungan yang buruk, Naruti menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, menurunkan kadar rasa cemburunya yang membuat dada sedikit sesak; merasakan sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, ia pun langkahkan kaki ke tempat Sakura berada. "Sakura-chan." panggilnya ramah ah—tepatnya mencoba ramah dan terkesan biasa.

Sakura yang pada dasarnya masih jengkel pada Naruto menyipitkan matanya tidak senang. "Ada apa? Mau marah-marah lagi? Pergi saja sana." katanya acuh tak acuh; meskipun sejujurnya dalam hatinya ia senang, Naruto masih berusaha menemuinya.

Ok, Sakura benar-benar masih marah padanya, membuatnya sedikit sedih. "Siapa bilang, Sakura-chan? Aku kemari ingin meminta maaf." katanya, dan tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu, ia langsung duduk di dekat Sakura tapi gadis itu sendiri masih mengacuhkannya, masih ingin memberikan pelajaran.

Gaara terdiam sesaat, baru melanjutkan perkataannya tadi. "Bagaimana penampilanku barusan? Aku benar-benar keren, kan?" tanyanya, sedikit menggoda—ia melirikan matanya dengan senyum mengejek yang kasat mata kepada pemuda beranmbut pirang di sebelahnya.

Naruto menyipitkan mata birunya, ia tahu arti dari senyuman yang dikirimkan Gaara untuknya—sinyal mendeklarasikan perang, berani sekali, ia mau saja meladeni, namun tujuannya ke sini bukan untuk mencari masalah, ia kemari untuk memperbaiki masalah.

Seakan tidak mengerti situasi yang memanas di antara kedua pemuda di sampingnya, ia pun berkata antusias. "Iya Gaara-kun! Kau keren sekali tadi, aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau bisa sekeren itu!"

Naruto diam saja—sabar. Sabar—

"Tentu dong maka dari itu kan dulu kau sangat tergila-gila padaku, hm."

Sakura sweatdrop; sejak kapan ia pernah bilang tergila gila pada Gaara? Ia hanya tertawa garing.

Tidak seperti Sakura, Naruto marah besar. Cukup! Gaara keterlaluan! Apa maksudnya tadi itu? Pemuda berambut merah itu terang-terangan menggoda kekasihnya di depannya? Ingin benar-benar perang rupanya!

"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto serius sambil memegang tangan Sakura erat, memberitahu pada pemuda di sampinya itu, siapa kekasih seorang Haruno Sakura. "Sebenarnya aku mencari-carimu, hari ini ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, jadi bisa tidak membicarakannya jangan di sini? Maksudku tempat yang lebih nyaman, berdua saja."

Sakura terdiam sesaat, barulah ia mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Baiklah," katanya. "Maaf, Gaara-kun, pembicaraan kita sampai sini dulu."

"Hn,"—padahal ia masih ingin bercerita, tetapi situasinya sebagai seorang teman, tidak memungkinkan baginya menahan Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya—ia ikut berdiri, sebelum pergi, ia melempar senyuman penuh kemenangan pada Gaara yang masih duduk.

Hah! Beginilah jika berani mengajaknya berperang masalah Sakura! Karena sampai kapan pun ia yakin Sakura akan tetap memilihnya.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura keluar dari kantin penuh rasa percaya diri—gosip murahan itu akhirnya hancur setelah para gadis melihat mereka berdua berpegangan tangan bersama.

"Mereka masih berpacaran?"—itulah komentar para siswi yang berpapasan dengan mereka berdua.

Naruto cuma diam sementara Sakura tertawa pelan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tertawa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto heran; padahal gosip itu membuatnya marah besar sampai-sampai Shikamaru dan Kiba harus turun tangan menenangkannya—ini Sakura justru tertawa?

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawabnya.

"Hm,"—Naruto masih penasaran, tapi ya sudahlah—itu tidak penting—ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya—menuju entah kemana—semua tempat di sekolah ramai semua, tak ada yang sepi—ditambah lagi ada grup musik sedang tampil di gedung olahraga menambah berisik suasana sekolah.

"Naruto, sebenarnya kau mau membicarakan apa?" Sakura membuka suaranya setelah Naruto berhenti karena kebingungan mencari tempat yang sepi.

Naruto kebingungan sekarang—ia tadi membawa Sakura karena Gaara memancing amarahnya—ia tak memiliki alasan kuat berbicara apa pun. "Um, apa—ya, um,"

Mata hijau Sakura menyipit tidak senang; mulai lagi—ia paling tidak suka dengan sifat Naruto satu ini; ia pun membalikan tubuhnya. "Seharusnya aku tetap bersama Gaara-kun." katanya jengkel lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di tengah keramaian.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu sebentar."—tangan Naruto terangkat, menyentuh bahu Sakura—menghentikan, namun Sakura menepisnya perlahan. "Ini soal Gaara, bisakah kau tidak mendekati dia?"

Sakura berhenti, "Kau bicara berdua denganku—hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Gaara-kun dan aku? Lebih baik aku tak ikut denganmu." katanya. "Aku pikir, kau sudah memahami kenapa aku menjauhimu tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau tetap kekanakan, tidak mempercayaiku, sudah, aku mau ke tempat Gaara-kun lagi, mau membayar makanan pesananku tadi,"—katanya panjang lebar, lalu melanjutkan lagi langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti.  
Kali ini Naruto tidak menghentikan langkah Sakura—"Sakura-chan."

Sakura mendengar tapi tidak berhenti.

Dicuekin, Naruto frustasi. "Tentu saja, tentu saja aku kekanakan! Karena ini baru pertama kalinya, pertama kali bagiku benar-benar mencintai seseorang! Dan karena aku kekanakan, kau seharusnya mengerti sifatku Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tetap tidak berhenti.

Naruto semakin frustasi—tidak tahu jika Sakura sengaja atau memang tidak mendengar kata-katanya sebab di sini berisik sekali. "Sakura-chan! Kau bahagia membuat aku cemburu buta kan!? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi begini! Lebih baik kita menikah saja agar lelaki lain tidak mendekatimu!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan mendekati Naruto lagi dengan rona merah yang kentara.

Naruto ikut melangkah mendekat. "Sakura-chan, aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan ke tempat Gaara lagi, ya?" katanya lembut, setalah berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu.

"Kau—sungguh-sungguh menyatakan hal yang tadi, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu dan malu.

Naruto terdiam; menyatakan? Tadi? Oh. Ia mengerti arah pertanyaan Sakura, dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia menjawab. "Tentu saja aku ini bersungguh-sungguh Sakura-chan, jadi—eh?"—belum selesai bicara, Sakura sudah memeluk tubuhnya erat—ia senang sekali tetapi—"Err, Sakura-chan?"

"Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, aku mau menikah denganmu, Naruto," kata Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

Sebuah tanda tanya yang besar muncul di atas kepala Naruto—setuju menikahi dirinya—? What the he—sepertinya karena suara musik yang berisik, Sakura hanya menangkap perkataannya yang terakhir, gawat, salah paham, ini salah paham yang besar.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan memberitahukan tou-san dan kaa-san,"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto berusaha membuka suara, mencoba memberi penjelasan yang sebenarnya. "S-Saku—"—kenapa di saat-saat darurat tingkat dewa begini, suaranya malah jadi gagap? Dan tidak mau keluar!?

"Kenapa Naruto? Kau masih tidak percaya apa yang aku katakan?" tanya Sakura antusias. "Mau aku ulangi, ya? Naruto, aku mau, sangat mau! Aku mau memulai kehidupan bersamamu, Naruto!"

"Hah—?"

Benar.

Naruto tidak percaya, sangat, sangat tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini—Sakura yang salah menangkap perkataannya yang terakhir, membuat gadis itu berpikir bila ia sedang melamar bukan sedang berusaha meyakinkan—ia merutuki kebodohannya kali ini, kenapa juga ia bisa mengeluarkan kata 'menikah' tadi sih?

"Kenapa 'hah?' kau tadi tidak main-main, kan?" kontan Sakura langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tajam—seperti singa betina yang sedang mengamati mangsanya.

"Tentu saja, tidak," kata Naruto tertawa garing; dalam hati kecilnya, ia benar-benar merutuki cemburu butanya yang melebihi batas ini, jelas-jelas menikah bukanlah perkara mudah dan, anehnya... Sakura malah menyetujuinya dengan semangat? Apa gadis itu tidak berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu? Masa depannya? Masa depan Sakura?

Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Kalau lelaki lain, aku pasti menolaknya dengan alasan terlalu cepat, tapi kalau Naruto—mana mungkin aku menolaknya." katanya merona merah, malu.

Naruto hanya cuma bisa tertawa garing; kenapa tidak ditolak saja? Ia jauh lebih senang dari pada terima; ia harus mencari alasan yang kuat agar Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. "Tapi Sakura-chan, aku kan belum punya uang untuk uang resepsi—"

"Jangan dibicarakan itu di sini dong," kata Sakura menasehati, lalu ia memeluk Naruto sekali lagi. "Aku mau ke tempat tou-san dan kaa-san dulu ya?"

"Ah, itu—"—dan itulah masalahnya yang lain; kedua orang tua Sakura tepatnya, ibunya—Mebuki menjadi tidak menyukainya setelah Sakura memperkenalkannya sebagai seorang kekasih, Mebuki hanya senang ketika ia masih memiliki 'status teman' Sakura.

"Aku akan berada di sampingmu ketika berbicara dengan kedua orang tuaku," kata Sakura lembut. "Aku pikir, menjauhimu tidaklah buruk juga,"

"Itu buruk bagiku, Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto tidak terima.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sakura, "Aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Naruto, aku juga sangat frustasi ketika berjauhan denganmu, Ino sampai-sampai mengomel padaku karena berkali-kali aku ingin menjawab teleponmu."

"Sakura-chan,"—Naruto tidak mempercayai ini—Sakura yang selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya pun bisa frustasi karenanya? Kedudukan mereka seimbang rupanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya? Jaa ne,"

Naruto teringat lagi dengan masalahnya saat ini, "Sakura-chan tunggu sebentar—" namun sayang, Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Sepi...

Naruto membatu di tempatnya berdiri—kakinya tidak mau bergerak menyusul Sakura.

Bagaimana ini—? Sakura sudah pergi ke tempat orang tuanya—mengatakan jika ingin menikah dengannya...

"Kami-sama, tolonglah Namikaze Naruto ini..."

x C and F x

"Apa? Menikah dengan Sakura?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil—sekarang ini ia dan teman-temannya sedang bermain basket di halaman rumah Sasuke—setelah selesai merayakan kelulusan, ia menyarankan ke rumah Sasuke, selain bisa berkumpul dan di rumah Sasuke itu bebas karena pemuda itu tinggal sendirian, ini juga agar bisa berdiskusi mengenai permasalahnya—mungkin mereka bisa memberi solusi untuknya, apalagi Shikamaru dan Sasuke terkenal akan kepintarannya—belajar bukan pintar dipercintaan.

Saat ini Naruto hanya bisa berharap penuh pada teman-temannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Terima saja kenyataanmu," kata Kiba menggaruk kepalanya acuh tak acuh, merebut bola basket dari tangan Naruto. "Kau tahu kan Sakura itu jika sudah marah bagaimana?"

"Hey, solusimu itu tidak membantuku," kata Naruto mengomel, merebut kembali bola basket yang dipegang Kiba—kemudian memasukannya ke dalam ring—dengan tepat. "Aku menang, dattebayo."—dan tentu ia tahu Sakura kalau marah bagaimana.

Kiba tertunduk lesu—kalah lagi ia—susah sekali melawan sih Naruto!?

"Naruto, kurasa lebih baik kau menyerah saja," Shikamaru angkat bicara, setuju dengan Kiba.

Bibir Naruto manyun seketika. "Shikamaru, kau jangan ikutan juga."

"Aku bukannya mau ikutan," Shikamaru memprotes, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, lalu menunjukan isi email Ino kepada Naruto.

Naruto dan Kiba membacanya bersamaan. "Aku dan Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Sasuke, menemuimu dan ah... bertemu Naruto juga."—etelah selesai membaca, Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Naruto menjadi canggung.

Setelah Sakura menemui kedua orang tuanya, Naruto mengajak teman-temannya main ke tempat Sasuke, menghindari menemui kedua orang tua kekasihnya karena ia belum siap bertemu mereka dan tidak mau di ceramahi di tempat umum—setelah itu pun Sakura mengirim email yang begitu banyak, menanyakan ia sedang berada dimana.

Naruto senang jika hubungan mereka berdua membaik lagi, tetapi bukan begini caranya—situasinya jadi seperti dulu lagi, saat Sakura mengejar-ngejarnya. "Hah," ia menghela napas berat; ia tidak mau menikah, bukan karena ia tidak mencintai Sakura tetapi karena ia kan belum sukses dan masih muda—yang harusnya masih bersenang-senang bermain.

"Jangan berwajah murung begitu," kata Kiba menyikut tangan Naruto pelan, "Istrimu datang tuh."

"Eh?"—istri? Jangan-jangan—Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan sesuai dugaannya—ada Sakura, tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya, di sampingnya ada Sasuke dan Ino. Matanya menyipit saat memandang Sasuke, tidak senang; dasar, sahabat yang jahat.

Sasuke hanya melempar pandangan ke lain arah, bibirnya mengukir senyum kecil—yang mengejek; ia ingin memberikan pelajaran pada Naruto karena telah menghancurkan harapannya memiliki Sakura, ia memang menaruh sedikit rasa ketertarikan sebab ibunya sakit parah, menurutnya hanya Sakura yang tepat menjadi pendampingnya untuk merawat ibunya, Mikoto. Demi ibunya, bukan demi cintanya, karena baginya, perasaan cinta bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu jika menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura ceria.

"Ah, i, iya, Sakura-chan?" Naruto menyahut canggung; kenapa jadi begini situasinya?—Kiba tertawa tertahan di sampingnya. Dasar.

"Aku mencari-carimu kemana-mana," kata Sakura menggembungkan pipinya jengkel. "Emailku juga tidak dijawab."

"Maaf, aku punya banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Masalah?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Naruto." lanjutnya disertai senyuman manis.

Naruto ingin cerita tetapi tidak bisa—bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan masalahnya jika itu berhubungan dengan Sakura?

"Aku sudah dengar loh, kalian mau menikah," kata Ino sambil tertawa menggoda. "Selamat ya!"

Naruto tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh, ya. Aku juga belum mengucapkannya, selamat ya Naruto! Selamat menempuh hidup yang baru," kata Kiba tersenyum lebar, mengejek.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya; senang sekali si Kiba ini menggodanya, tidak tahu kenapa ia sedang stress—ia menoleh merasakan tangannya bersentuhan dengan—tangan Sakura—yang mengukir sebuah senyum penuh arti, penuh arti yang membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk dari senyuman tersebut. "Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Kedua orang tuaku mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama hari ini," kata Sakura antusias.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah—orang tua Sakura, ah, masalahnya itu—ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. "B-begitukah?" tanyanya, pasrah.

Sakura menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto 'semangat'.

"Kalau memang mau makan malam," Ino membuka suara. "Kenapa kalian berdua tidak siap-siap? Ini sudah sore loh," lanjutnya malas.

Sakura menepuk keningnya, "Aku lupa," katanya; ia kemari kan untuk membawa Naruto bukan bermain, "Ayo, Naruto kita pergi."

Naruto tidak menjawab—pasrah ditarik oleh Sakura keluar rumah Sasuke.

"Naruto berhenti sebentar," kata Shikamaru pelan.

Naruto berhenti, diikuti Sakura—dalam hatinya ia berharap Shikamaru mau menolongnya.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati kedua pasangan bahagia itu.

"Shikamaru ada apa sih? Kau tahu aku sedang terburu-buru dan, sedang banyak pikiran,"—Naruto menekankan kata 'banyak pikiran' yang berarti meminta tolong.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu—" sahut Shikamaru datar. "—tidak apa-apa kan Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura menaikan alisnya. "Hm, tentu."

Naruto menunggu dengan degub jantung yang berdebar-debar.

Shikamaru kembali menatap Naruto, "Selamat ya." katanya singkat sambil menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

Satu tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Naruto, sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata, Shikamaru sudah kembali ke tempatnya duduk, dan memandang langit sore.

Naruto membatu.

Tidak!

Shikamaru—harapan satu-satunya—kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan dengan Kiba? Jahil begini.

"Ayo, Naruto." kata Sakura lembut—sekarang sudah tidak ada yang menghalangi mereka berdua lagi.

Naruto menghela napas suram; ya sudahlah, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan menghadapi kedua orang tua Sakura juga—ia kan tidak bisa terus-terusan lari dari masalah, mungkin karena itulah teman-temannya tidak ada yang membelanya atau pun memberi solusi.

"Ha'i,"

x C and F x

Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti kemana Sakura akan membawanya pergi, menurut ketika Sakura menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah diberhentikan oleh gadis itu.

"Sakura-chan, kita mau kemana?" Naruto menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dimana Sakura sedang duduk dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

Dalam hati, Naruto bertanya-tanya; kenapa Sakura bahagia sekali dengan lamaran salah paham ini?

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya sih, Naruto? Tentu saja bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan orang tuaku, kan?" Sakura balik bertanya. "Pak ke mall konoha ya!"

"Baik," kata sopir ramah, dan mulai menjalankan kendaraannya.

"Iya aku tahu itu lalu kenapa malah ke mall? Kenapa arahnya tidak ke apartemenku saja?" kali ini Naruto lebih heran; memangnya kalau mau bersiap-siap mereka harus kemana? Apa Naruto terlalu tidak mengerti jalan pikiran seorang perempuan?

"Ck, kau ini Naruto. Kau harus tampil mempesona di hadapan orang tuaku jadi kita harus beli baju baru untukmu kalau perlu kita ke salon untuk merapikan rambutmu." jelas Sakura.

Ah! Kenapa Naruto tidak tahu? Seorang gadis kalau mau bersiap-siap jika ada janji yang penting, pasti arahnya ke salon atau mall kan?

"Apa tidak berlebihan, Sakura-chan? Aku masih ada beberapa baju bagus kok di lemari." Naruto bersuara pelan; hati-hati, takut gadis itu salah paham.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Naruto? Ini kan makan malam khusus yang diadakan di restoran tou-san apalagi kita juga mau meresmikan masalah pernikahan kita, karena kedua orang tuaku masih belum percaya dengan berita ini. Jadi harus spesial! Padahal aku bersemangat sekali loh."—tuh kan!

Pernikahan—kedua orang tua Sakura ternyata masih belum percaya ya? Jangankan kedua orang tua gadis itu, Naruto pun masih tidak percaya ia akan menikah.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura-chan. Maksudku, kalau ke salon itu berlebihan kan? Aku yakin kau bisa mendandaniku sedikit—?" Naruto menjawab dengan suara pelan lagi, takut kembali salah berbicara dan membuat gadis itu malah makin salah paham. "—lagipula uangnya kan lebih baik ditabung?" ia melanjutkan sebelum Sakura menjawab satu patah kata pun.

"Ah, maaf Naruto aku terlalu antusias," kata Sakura garing. "Kau benar. Lebih baik kita tidak menghamburkan uang! Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita hanya membeli pakaian untuk kita berdua saja?" tanyanya disertai kedipan sebelah mata yang jahil.

Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata sopir ramah.

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh secara bersamaan keluar jendela.

Benar.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di mall konoha.

Sakura keluar disusul oleh Naruto, ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada supir, lalu menoleh pada Naruto. "Ayo, nanti kita terlambat."

Naruto tidak menjawab hanya mengikuti langkah Sakura yang berada di depannya menelusuri bagian dalam pusat perbelanjaan—dan menuju ke tempat pakaian yang bermerek cukup ternama; padahal belum lama ia bilang untuk tidak menghabiskan banyak uang. Bad mood; ia duduk di kursi kecokelatan yang sudah disediakan oleh pekerja di toko ini—cuma memerhatikan Sakura yang sibuk memilih-milih pakaian atau setelan jas yang cocok untuknya.

"Aha! Menurutku ini cocok untukmu Naruto. Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Ini? Kau yakin ini cocok untukku?" tanya Naruto gugup melihat setelan jas yang berada dihadapannya; ah, dulu ia sering memakai ini, dan tidak terlalu menyukainya sebab terlalu formal. "Baiklah..." katanya setelah ia melihat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, ia pun mengambil setelan jas berwarna hitam tersebut dari tangan gadis itu, kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke kamar pas yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka berdiri.

Sakura yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakang—duduk di kursi setelah pemuda itu masuk ke ruang ganti, untuk mengusir jenuh ia membaca majalah yang tersedia di sampingnya.

"Selesai."

Sakura melirikan matanya ke Naruto yang berdiri di pintu ganti—jas yang dipilihkannya benar-benar cocok untuk pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. "Aku pantas tidak?"

Sakura menaikan majalah yang dipegangnya sampai sejajar dengan pucuk kepalanya, untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Naruto terlihat tampan sekali di pantulan mata hijaunya saat ini!

Naruto menaikan alisnya tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari gadis itu, malah terus bersembunyi di balik majalah—sejurus kemudian bibirnya mengukir sebuah seringai lebar. "Kenapa Sakura-chan? Kau kehilangan kata-katamu melihatku seperti ini?"—sedikit menggoda gadis itu boleh kan? Ia tahu betul tingkah laku Sakura yang diam tanpa sebab seperti ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kau keren, Naruto. Sudah kubilang kan ini cocok untukmu?" Sakura mencoba bersikap biasa saja, uh, sebenarnya ia tahu jika kekasihnya itu pasti sudah menyadari rona merah di pipinya saat ini.

Menyebalkan.

"Dan juga hot kan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi, menggoda.

"Apa-apaan sih? B-baka." kata Sakura gugup; ekspresi wajah Naruto tidak berubah sama sekali, membuatnya akhirnya berkata jujur juga. "Iya, ya, ya, kau memang hot. Puas? Senang?"

"Beneran? Sebagai pujian darimu, aku berikan ciuman sebagai ucapan terima kasih," Naruto ketagihan menggoda.

Sakura melengos pergi. "Aku mau mengambil pakaian pesananku ah."

"Eh! Sakura-chan! Jangan kabur dong." kata Naruto mengikuti dari belakang. "Aku belum ganti baju nih!"

"Siapa yang kabur sih? Tidak usah ganti, langsung dipakai saja," Sakura bertanya balik; ia berhenti di depan meja kasir. "Aku ingin mengambil mini dress pesananku, Tenten-neechan." katanya ramah—lalu ia teringat sesuatu, dan menarik kerah jas Naruto hingga membuat tubuh pemuda itu menempel di meja kasir. "Aku mau bayar ini juga ya,"

"Baiklah," sahut Tenten.

"Apa?" Naruto tidak percaya apa yang baru didengarnya. "Sakura-chan, aku masih sanggup buat membayarnya kok! Uangku memang recehan sih tapi aku yakin cuk—"

"Kita tidak punya waktu buat menghitungnya Naruto," potong Sakura cepat sambil mengeluarkan uang di dompetnya. "Ini,"

Naruto menurunkan tangan Sakura yang terulur perlahan. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku akan membayar barangku sendiri kan?" ulangnya serius.

Sakura tidak menjawab; mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain—sudah lama ia tidak melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang serius, terakhir kali ia melihatnya ketika pemuda itu mengatakan ingin menjadi kekasihnya. "Baiklah... kau menang. Aku mau ganti baju saja dulu."—ia akhirnya mengaku kalah, dan membawa satu kantung plastik yang berisi bajunya menuju ruang ganti.

Naruto tersenyum; syukurlah Sakura mau mengerti—setelah yakin gadis itu sudah benar-benar tak tertangkap matanya, ia segera mengeluarkan dompet dari kantung belakang celananya. "Um, aku tidak tahu apakah ini masih aktif, tapi tolonglah coba dulu." katanya pelan sambil mengulurkan sebuah kartu kredit.

Tenten menerimanya. "Aku akan mencobanya."

Naruto menunggu dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang.

"Ini masih aktif kok," kata Tenten ramah setelah selesai mengecek.

Naruto menghela napas lega—padahal ia sempat berpikir kalau kartu kredit itu masih di blokir ternyata sudah tidak—ia menaruh lagi kartu kredit ke dalam dompetnya lagi, pikirannya melayang; sudah tidak di blokir, berarti—

"Apa kau sudah selesai, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm," sahut Naruto sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi," kata Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk, ia meminta plastik pada Tenten untuk menaruh pakaian miliknya, barulah berbalik dan meraih tangan—"Ayo, Saku—ra-ch—an?"—ia membatu di tempatnya melihat penampilan Sakura yang begitu anggun dan cantik berbalut gaun berwarna baby pink bermodel punggung yang terekspos. "Apa ini benar-benar kau—Sakura-chan?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" tanya Sakura balik, jengkel. "Tentu saja ini aku."

"Aku kan cuma bertanya saja, tidak usah pakai marah segala," kata Naruto.

Sakura membuang muka—yang tanpa sengaja mata hijaunya melihat jam dinding digital bertuliskan 18:30—"Aaaah... kita bisa terlambat nih! Kau sudah membayar bajunya belum Naruto!?"

"Sudah bayar kok Saku—e-eh! Sakura-chan!" Naruto belum selesai menjawab, Sakura sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya terlebih dahulu dan membawanya keluar toko—lalu keluar dari mall.

Sakura memberhentikan taksi—sebelum masuk, ia melirik alroji pink yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. "Naruto cepat!" serunya.

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam. "Sakura-chan, memangnya orang tuamu mengundang kita jam berapa sih?" tanyanya ikutan cemas, takut-takut jika mereka telat; Bahaya kalau sampai kedua orang tua Sakura marah, terutama Mebuki yang memang secara terang-terangan tidak pernah menyukainya, kalau terlambat mungkin akan menjadi alasan lain bagi Mebuki untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Pak, ke restoran Midnight Dinner ya!" kata Sakura sedikit keras. "Jam tujuh malam dan sekarang sudah setengah tujuh. Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau kita terlambat, Naruto!?"—ekspresi wajahnya cemas; apakah mereka bisa sampai tepat waktu? Itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ini.

"Baiklah," kata sopir sopan.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja." kata Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura. "Kita pasti sampai tepat waktu Sakura-chan,"

Refleks, Sakura langsung menoleh—mata biru di seberangnya sedang menatapnya lembut juga meneduhkan. Entah kenapa itu seperti sihir yang membuatnya kembali tenang; tanpa sadar sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya. "Arigatou."

"Karismaku memang hebat kan? Kau langsung tenang," kata Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Senyum di bibir Sakura menghilang; sudah lama ia tidak melihat sifat Naruto yang suka memuji dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk berbicara lagi, jadi ia cuma diam memandang keluar jendela.

Naruto yang merasa dicuekin cuma bisa terheran-heran.

Apakah ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto.

"Hm?" Sakura menyahut tidak tertarik.

Jelas sekali Sakura sedang tidak mood berbincang denganya; mencoba mengerti, ia pun memandang keluar jendela—melamun.

Membosankan sekali.

Tidak adakah sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya—?

"Kita sudah sampai di restoran Midnight Dinner," kata sopir ramah.

Tanpa disadari, taksi sudah berhenti di depan mall konoha bahkan sang sopir pun sudah membukaan pintu khusus untuk Sakura.

Sakura keluar, lalu mengecek arloji di tangannya lagi; masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi—ia pun menghela napas lega.

"Aku bilang juga apa kan? Kita pasti sampai tepat pada waktunya." kata Naruto yang sudah berada di samping gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ayo kita masuk," ajak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura menerimanya, dan masuk ke dalam restoran—yang langsung disambut oleh para pegawai—bahkan semua koki di sana.

"Selamat datang nona Sakura," kata seluruh pegawai bersamaan sambil membungkukan tubuhnya penuh rasa hormat.

"Hahaha... iya," kata Sakura. "Sudah cukup, kalian sudah boleh bekerja." selalu seperti ini jika ia kemari padahal sudah berkali-kali dibilang untuk tidak bersikap formal padanya.

"Baik, nona Sakura."

"Sakura-chan aku baru pertama kali melihat semua pegawai menyambut besar-besaran seperti itu loh!" kata Naruto terkejut bukan main.

"Yah, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak seperti ini lagi," kata Sakura. "Tetapi, mereka tetap tidak menurut karena memandang aku adalah puteri dari pemilik restoran ini."

"Eh!?"

"Kau terkejut?" tanya Sakura disertai tawa kecil.

"Tentu saja aku terkejut!" sahut Naruto. "Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku, kalau orang tuamu mengelola restoran bintang lima, dattebayo."

"Kau tidak bertanya soal pekerjaan tou-san," sahut Sakura.

"Nona Sakura, izinkan aku mengantar ke meja yang sudah dipesan oleh nyonya Mebuki," kata seorang pelayan lelaki berambut hitam sopan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah," sahutnya. "Kau sudah pandai bekerja di sini Inari!" katanya mengelus kepala pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Tentu saja, aku berusaha keras belajar!" kata pelayan bernama Inari itu tersenyum lebar. "Lewat sini, nona Sakura."

Sakura dan Naruto mengikuti Inari dari belakang, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua—yang ternyata bukan di situ tempatnya, mereka tetap menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, lantai paling atas—paling mahal.

Sakura sudah menduga jika kedua orang tuanya akan bermakan malam di lantai paling atas, karena memang paling pas membicarakan masalah keluarga—bahkan ketika ia masuk tidak ada siapa pun di sana sepertinya sengaja dikosongkan.

"Nona Sakura ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya Inari mengeluarkan buku beserta bolpen dari saku celananya. "Minuman misalnya."

"Minuman yang biasa saja," kata Sakura.

"Pina-rita?" tanya Inari.

Sakura mengangguk.

Inari menulis pesanan Sakura, lalu ia menatap Naruto. "Dan kau tuan?"

"Aku juga sama ya," sahut Naruto sekenanya; semua menu minuman yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak ada yang diketahuinya—kalau menu makanan hampir semuanya ia mengetahuinya—semuanya makanan perancis yang pernah dicobanya dulu.

Setelah mencatatnya, Inari pun pergi ke menuju ke lantai satu.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan-jalan sekeliling, dan berhenti melihat pemandangan kota—indah sekali jika dilihat dari atas.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya sekali ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja," sahut Naruto tanpa menoleh. "Ini kan gratis."

"Memangnya memandang panorama kota ada yang bayar?" tanya Sakura lagi, ikut memandang kota—kepalanya sedikit pusing ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat ke bawah.

"Sakura-chan." panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau serius denganku?"

Sakura menoleh saat itu juga. "Apa yang kau katakan sih? Tentu aku serius padamu. Kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu padaku? Hah?" tidak pernah dalam kehidupan cintanya—ada lelaki yang menanyakan hal tersebut padanya; biasanya perempuan yang bertanya tentang itu.

Aneh sekali.

"Aku lelaki yang belum sempurna sepenuhnya Sakura-chan," kata Naruto. "Saat ini aku masih 'belum baik' bagimu."

"Lalu kenapa kamu melamarku?" tanya Sakura. "Apa itu hanya lelucon?"

—kalau aku menjawab iya, ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon, salah paham, apakah kau akan memutuskan hubungan kita?—itulah kata-kata yang ingin Naruto ucapkan pada Sakura. "Aku mengatakannya karena tidak mau kehilanganmu, Sakura-chan. Kau terus mengejar-ngejarku tanpa mengenal lelah, tapi setelah berhasil, kau malah berusaha mendekati lelaki lain."

"Aku mendekati mereka karena mereka kan teman-temanku! Kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto. "Tapi tetap saja... ada yang mengganjal setiap kali aku melihatmu bersama mereka—aku bertanya-tanya: 'kenapa kau tidak menjadi gadis yang lebih penurut setelah kita resmi berpacaran?' Tetap menjadi gadis liar yang selalu membuatku cemas setiap kita tidak bersa—ah—lupakan, ini memalukan."

Penjelasan tadi menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak Sakura selama ini—kecemburuan Naruto—ia mengerti sekarang. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, kita harus menghadapi masalah bersama-sama, ya? Kita tidak boleh mencurigai satu sama lain, harus berbicara terlebih dahulu berdua. Kita harus mempercayai perasaan satu sama lain. Ok?"

"Aku sudah mencoba hal itu sebelumnya kan?" tanya Naruto tidak semangat.

"Kau meminta penjelasan selalu di depan orang lain! Sumber masalah!" seru Sakura tidak terima. "Dan jangan lupa satu hal, cemburu, cemburu! Kau selalu cemburu duluan sebelum aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Apakah terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Naruto malas. "Itu berarti aku lelaki yang normal kan? Tidak rela kekasihnya dekat dengan orang lain."

"Kau tidak pernah berpikir sebelum bertindak ya?" tanya Sakura sweatdrop.

"Hey. Hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis yang kucintai mana mungkin sempat berpikir dahulu sebelum bertindak kan?" tanya Naruto, membela diri.

Gadis yang dicintai—pipi Sakura merona memerah; ini pengakuan cinta! Padahal Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan secara terus terang padanya! Jika pemuda itu mencintainya; ini pertama kali baginya mendengarnya.

Jika saja Sakura mendengar lamaran Naruto di sekolah tadi; sebenarnya ini sudah kedua kalinya pemuda itu menyatakan cinta.

"Naruto, aku—"

"Kalian sudah datang?"

Satu kalimat dari bibir Mebuki membuat ucapan Sakura terhenti.

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan; di belakang mereka ada Inari, Mebuki, dan Kizashi sedang berjalan menuju meja yang mereka pesan.

Sakura melangkah mendekati, di saat itu juga Naruto menggenggam tangannya—ia tertunduk melihat tangan mereka berdua yang bertaut satu sama lain barulah menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Naruto.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan masalah bersama-sama kan?" katanya Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

Sakura tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

"Cepat sekali ya kalian berdua datangnya. Lima belas menit sebelum acara dimulai." kata Mebuki lagi. "Dan... sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang sedikit sebelum kami datang,"—lanjutnya sedikit tajam setelah melihat tangan puteri kesayangannya digenggam oleh tangan Naruto.

"Mebuki, jangan berkata seperti itu," kata Kizashi. "Wajar kan? Mereka masih muda. Kau seharusnya mengerti masa muda itu seperti apa."

"Tentu saja, aku harus tepat waktu di acara sepenting ini kan?" tanya Naruto penuh senyuman—menebar karismanya. "Ya, kami bersenang-senang sedikit," lanjutnya, menatap penuh arti Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

Mata Mebuki menyipit. "Begitukah? Baguslah," katanya. "Sudah cukup membicarakan masa mudanya. Bagaimana kalau dimulai saja makan malamnya?"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan—kehilangan kata-kata untuk menyindirnya, eh? Hah. Jangan pernah meremehkan Namikaze Naruto ini.

—mereka berempat duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Bisa aku mencatat menu yang ingin tuan, nyonya dan nona inginkan?" tanya Inari sopan.

"Jadi benar kau ingin melamar anak kami, Naruto?"—bukan menjawab pertanyaan Inari, Mebuki justru kembali menyerang Naruto.

"Mebuki, jangan begitu setidaknya biarkan tamu makan terlebih dahulu." Kizashi memperingati, lagi. Tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan istrinya.

"Iya, kaa-san," sahut Sakura menyetujui perkataan ayahnya; ibunya selalu saja seperti ini jika bertemu Naruto.

Mebuki menghela napas. "Aku mau makanan yang biasa saja,"—mengalah sebentar. Sebentar.

"Beef bourguignon." Inari mencatatnya. "Tuan Kizashi?"

"Sama," sahut Kizashi. "Tapi dessert-nya blueberry sweet rolls, ya!"

"Siap," sahut Inari—selesai mencatat, ia menatap Sakura. "Kalau nona Sakura?"

"Aku ingin gratin dauphinois saja." kata Sakura.

Inari mencatatnya. "Dan kau tuan—err?"

Apa? Tuan err? Kurang ajar. "Naruto. Pesananku sama seperti Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto pelan. Sabar. Sabar.

Inari mencatatnya, barulah pergi ke lantai satu lagi.

"Nah, sudah selesai soal menu makanan." Mebuki membuka suara lagi.

Ini dia—'perang' sesungguhnya.

"Apa kalian berdua tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Kau memang sudah punya apa berani melamar puteriku? Hah?" tanya Mebuki tanpa basa-basi. "Kau baru lulus sekolah, biaya hidupmu sendiri pas-pasan. Bagaimana caramu menanggung anakku juga? Dan lagi kau yatim piatu, jadi siapa yang akan membantu kalian kalau kesusahan? Keluarga kami?"

Naruto diam seribu bahasa.

"Kaa-san." Sakura bersuara memprotes, ia tidak tega melihat Naruto dipojokan begitu.

"Mebuki sebaiknya kau tidak perlu terlalu kasar begitu." Kizashi pun mencoba menengahi.

Mendapat perlawanan dari anak dan suaminya membuat Mebuki sedikit mendesah; kenapa di keluarganya tidak ada yang mau mengerti dirinya? Ia cuma ingin yang terbaik untuk puterinya. Bukankah itu sesuatu wajar?

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, paman Kizashi. Aku mengerti kenapa bibi Mebuki berkata begitu. Seorang ibu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya—"

Mebuki mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya setuju—untunglah Naruto satu-satunya yang mengerti situasinya—eh!? Kenapa ia malah memuji pemuda itu? Hanya karena Naruto mengerti perasaannya—eh! Kenapa ia jadi menyadari bahwa pemuda itu mengerti posisinya? Ia tidak boleh lemah, harus kuat menentang pernikahan puterinya.

"Aku mengerti apa maksud bibi. Mungkin aku memang belum punya apa-apa. Tapi, aku berjanji akan terus berusaha keras menjadi orang yang sukses dan tentu saja berusaha membahagiakan Sakura-chan." kata Naruto serius. "Kalau aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya, paman atau bibi bisa melakukan apa pun padaku, jadi, tolong percaya padaku dan perasaan cintaku pada puteri kalian kali ini saja."

Kalimat Naruto membuat tiga pasang mata di depannya speechless.

Sepi...

Plok. Plok. Plok.

Naruto, Sakura dan Mebuki menoleh melihat siapa yang bertepuk tangan; ternyata Kizashi.

"Wah, wah, Kau beruntung sekali Sakura bisa mendapat pemuda seperti ini." kata Kizashi menepuk punggung Naruto penuh rasa bangga hingga membuat posisi duduk pemuda itu maju ke depan. "Apa mungkin bisa kita menolak calon menantu yang seperti ini? Tentu tidak kan? Bukan begitu Mebuki?" lanjutnya sambil menatap istrinya penuh arti.

Mata hijau Sakura berbinar-binar; restu dari ayahnya sudah mereka berdua dapatkan! Syukurlah! "Benarkah itu tou-san? Kau dengar itu Naruto? Kita sudah direstui! Kita jadi menikah!" katanya dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi karena bahagia.

Apakah perasaan seperti ini akan setiap orang rasakan saat orang tuanya mendapat restu untuk calon yang kita pilih? Ini benar-benar membahagiakan untuk Sakura.

"Oh—hey, hey, kaa-san kan belum berkata apapun, Sakura." kata Mebuki jengkel yang berhasil menginterupsi kebahagiaan Sakura dan membuat puterinya was-was kembali.

"Apa maksudmu, Mebuki?" tanya Kizashi heran. "Kau tadi tidak dengar puteri kita begitu bahagia? Dan lagi Naruto juga tadi sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Apa kau tidak merasakannya?" lanjutnya. "Kau sudah lupa ya bagaimana dan kapan aku melamarmu?"

Mebuki diam, memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip; mencari-cari celah kebohongan di mata biru pemuda itu hingga akhirnya—"Hah... terserah kalian saja. Aku mau pulang." katanya senyum misterius, lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan pergi.

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san sungguh setuju? Aku benar-benar sayang kaa-san." kata Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca; ia sungguh terharu dan juga bercampur bahagia.

Mebuki tidak menjawab tetapi ia mengangguk.

Sakura benar-benar senang akhirnya ibunya mau mengerti; perasaan ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menggambarkannya.

Kizashi menghela napas, ia pun bangkit berdiri. "Kalian berdua saja ya? Kaa-san dan tou-san pergi duluan."

"Ya," sahut Sakura penuh senyuman, sebelum Kizashi benar-benar pergi ia memeluk erat ayahnya. "Arigatou. Tou-san selalu mendukungku tanpa lelah."

Kizashi membalas pelukan Sakura. "Sudah seharusnya orang tua mendukung semua keinginan anaknya kan?"

Memang benar. "Aku sayang tou-san." kata Sakura tulus.

"Tou-san juga," kata Kizashi, kemudian ia melepas pelukan dan menatap Naruto. "Jagalah puteriku dengan baik, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto bangkit berdiri, dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku janji,"

Mata Kizashi ke Sakura lagi. "Kau juga, jadi istri yang baik. Ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku janji,"

"Permasalahan sudah selesai, aku harus mengejar kaa-san sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Jaa ne." kata Kizashi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura pun melambaikan tangannya juga; setelah ayahnya benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatan matanya, ia mengembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah ya Naruto?" tanyanya menoleh ke belakang—yang tidak ada siapa pun di sana. "Naruto?"—ia menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari ke mana pemuda itu pergi, ternyata Naruto memandang panorama kota, lagi, dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya; sebuah pose 'cool' favoritnya yang sudah lama tidak dilihat olehnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati. "Kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya malas. "Dengar kok,"

"Terus kenapa kau terlihat tidak semangat sekali? Seperti lamaranmu itu ditolak." kata Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lamaran," Naruto bergumam, "belum sepenuhnya diterima."

"Hah?" tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Sakura. "Apa maksudmu sih? Aku tidak mengerti. Kedua orang tuaku kan sudah setuju."

"Ada satu lagi," kata Naruto pelan, ia akhirnya mau menatap mata hijau di seberangnya penuh keseriusan. "Kau, Sakura-chan."

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu berkata. "Haruno Sakura, aku ingin penjelasan darimu. Aku bertanya satu kali lagi padamu. Apa kau benar-benar serius denganku?"

Awalnya Sakura tidak menjawab, masih diam karena terkejut Naruto untuk pertama kalinya memanggil namanya lengkap; ia mengangguk pelan.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya satu kali. "Tidak mendekati lelaki lain—hanya mencintaiku saja?"

Lagi. Sakura mengangguk.

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik sedikit; ia melangkah satu kali lagi. "Mencintaiku seumur hidupmu? Itu tidak masalah untukmu?"

"Ya," Sakura akhirnya bisa menjawab dengan kata-kata.

Satu langkah lagi. "Kita sudah sepakat kalau begitu." kata Naruto pelan. "Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mata Sakura melebar—terkejut akan pernyataan yang mendadak untuk kedua kalinya ini; ia bahagia tetapi belum cukup—"Aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan," katanya. "Bisa kau mengeraskan suaramu atau... sedikit mendekat padaku?"

Naruto mengambil pilihan kedua. Satu langkah ia maju. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih dekat." katanya.

Naruto mendekat lagi satu langkah, jarak mereka berdua hanya beberapa senti saja. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura bisa merasakan deru napas Naruto dihadapannya yang sukses membuat pipinya sedikit merona merah—tetapi ini masih belum cukup buatnya. "Aku tidak mendengarmu. Lebih—dekat lagi," bisiknya dengan suara yang nyaris bergetar.

Sudah cukup. Naruto meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi Sakura lalu menempelkan keningnya di kening gadis itu. "Sekarang, kau bersedia menikah denganku? Menjadi Uzumaki Sakura?"

Ia pikir sudah cukup bermain—"Ya," jawab Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto. "Ya, aku bersedia," ulangnya lagi—mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto membalas pelukan gadis itu; dengan senyum kecil ia berbisik pelan. "Selamat datang Uzumaki Sakura,"

.  
x C and F x

Sakura melirik mata ke kanan dan ke kiri—tempat ini begitu asing, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto membawanya ke gedung apartemen yang agak mewah begini; ia bukan mau menghina atau apa, Naruto kan tak tinggal di sini—ia membawa tas dan koper berisi pakaian, keperluannya sehari-hari bukan untuk pindah ke apartemen baru melainkan pindah ke tempat Naruto tinggal karena ia dan Naruto telah resmi menikah dua hari yang lalu.

Sejak memasuki apartemen mewah ini, Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya sebuah senyum misterius terukir di bibir Naruto—ia tidaklah bodoh, ia tahu Naruto sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya; ia berharap sesuatu itu hal yang baik baginya.

Naruto berhenti di depan pintu kecokelatan, dan mengambil sesuatu di saku jaketnya.

Sakura ikut berhenti melangkah, dan mengintip di balik bahu Naruto penasaran kenapa pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu berhenti—ternyata Naruto berhenti supaya bisa mengambil sebuah kunci berwarna perak dengan ukiran nomor yang sama dengan yang tertera di pintu—di saku jaketnya.

"Naruto ini bukan tempatmu tinggal kan?" tanya Sakura heran; kenapa ia dibawa ke sini? "Aku juga tidak memesan apartemen. Kenapa kita harus ke sini?"

Naruto membuka pintu di hadapannya, barulah berbalik dan tersenyum. "Ini apartemen kita, Sakura-chan."

Eh?

Sakura lantas masuk ke dalam apartemen 'barunya'—dan takjub melihat ruangan bercat pink magenta tersebut sangat rapih dan bersih—Naruto melakukan pekerjaan yang baik sekarang—namun tetap saja—"Aku pikir kau tidak suka warna pink."

Naruto masuk ke dalam, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Hm, karena ini bukanlah lagi apartemenku, sekarang apartemen ini milik kita berdua." Sakura menatap ruangan tersebut, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Ya... kau benar,"—apartemen ini juga bagus untuk memulai sebuah keluarga kecil.

"Untunglah kau senang, Sakura-chan." kata Naruto pelan. "Meskipun yang kulakukan ini belumlah cukup untuk membuatmu bahagia."

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Naruto sekarang. "Naruto jangan berkata seperti itu! Jangan terus memikirkan perkataan kaa-san."

Naruto memikirkan perkataan Sakura sejenak. "Aku akan mencoba itu," jawabnya sekenanya, kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang kamar tidur berada—seketika itu juga mata birunya membesar merasakan tangan Sakura melingkar di tubuhnya—memeluknya erat dari belakang; suatu hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah suka kita berdebat tentang ini," kata Sakura pelan. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu? Asalkan kau tidak pernah mencoba berhenti mencintaiku, itulah kebahagiaanku."

Kata-kata Sakura tadi adalah ucapannya ketika merayakan ulang tahunnya tahun lalu, ia berkata seperti itu kepada Sakura sebagai permintaan—dan saat itu Sakura menjawab—"Ya, aku akan terus mencintaimu Sakura-chan. Ini janjiku padamu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Baguslah kalau begitu, nah sekarang aku mau melanjutkan kegiatan yang terhenti tadi," katanya santai.

Naruto mendesah kecewa; inilah sifat Sakura yang tidak disukainya—di saat situasi atau adegan yang pas untuk bermesraan, Sakura selalu saja menghindar tanpa memperdulikan perasaannya—ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia dan Sakura berciuman—dan ia tak pernah mengeluh soal itu—sekarang kan ia dan Sakura sudah menikah, ia harus lebih agresif dan mengambil alih situasi, tidak harus lagi mengalah terus-menerus; Naruto menganggukan kepalanya setuju akan ide cemerlang dadakannya, dan ditambah lagi—ia menatap intens Sakura yang sedang mengeluarkan pakaian dari dalam tas.

Mereka sudah menikah dan tinggal satu rumah sekarang—ada banyak hal yang ingin dicobanya bersama Sakura...

Sakura—yang merasakan keanehan akan keheningan ruangan yang tiba-tiba, melirikan matanya ke Naruto yang berada di sampingnya—"Kenapa kau memandangku misterius begitu? Kau merencanakan sesuatu ya?"

Naruto langsung menggelekan kepalanya gugup. "Tid, tidak ada rencana apa pun kok, dattebayo,"—kenapa sih Sakura begitu hebat menebak pola pikirnya—?

"Benarkah?" Sakura justru tambah curiga.

"Ya, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

Sakura masih memandang penuh curiga sesaat, lalu menghela napas. "Lupakan saja,"—nanti juga ia akan mengetahuinya—dan pasti sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya—Naruto tidak pernah menyembunyikan rahasia begitu lama darinya. Ia pun melanjutkan melangkah ke kamar 'barunya'—dan sweatdrop melihat warna cat dinding berwarna oranye; ternyata Naruto tidak merubah warna dinding kamar, mau bagaimana lagi, ia yang harus mengerti kali ini; ia membuka lemari pakaian—yang ternyata sudah Naruto kosongkan untuknya—dan memulai memasukan pakaian miliknya dari dalam tas ke dalam lemari.

Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak mencurigainya, Naruto pun mengeluarkan isi di dalam tas yang sejak tadi dibawanya—rupanya isi di dalam itu buku-buku kedokteran—Sakura kan masuk jurusan kedokteran, berbeda dengannya yang masuk jurusan ekonomi—membuatnya sedikit sedih karena gedung mereka terpisah lagi seperti sekolah SMA dulu, tapi ini cita-citanya dan Sakura—ia tak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi Sakura begitu pula Sakura terhadapnya.

Splash.

Naruto menutup kedua mata birunya dengan tangannya merasakan silau yang tiba-tiba 'menyerangnya'. "Sakura-chan, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka difoto?"

Sakura nyengir sambil memegang kamera di tangannya. "Aku tahu kok, tapi kan kita sudah tidak merayakan pesta pernikahan, jadi kita berfoto-foto saja sebagai pengganti kesenangan. Ok Naruto?"

Senyum di bibir Naruto menghilang; itu memang benar ia dan Sakura tidak merayakan apa pun karena uangnya tidak cukup, mereka berdua hanya mengisi data soal pernikahan ke kantor sipil, setelahnya Sakura langsung menyarankan melunasi administrasi kuliah mereka setelahnya mengambil semua barang-barang milik gadis itu, dan sekarang pindah ke apartemen miliknya—"Itai,"—lamunan panjangnya terhenti di situ begitu Sakura mencubit kedua pipinya, belum selesai, gadis itu bahkan sampai menarik pipinya ke samping. "Sakura-chan, sakit."

Mendengar keluhan Naruto, Sakura pun menjatuhkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, "Aku bukan mau memfoto lelaki yang aku cintai sedang berwajah sedih, tetapi bahagia." katanya jengkel, lalu wajahnya seketika berubah memerah, malu. "Pernikahan kita baru dua hari berlalu, kenapa kau selalu berwajah murung? Padahal... aku bahagia sekali sampai detik ini, karena aku akhirnya bisa menikah dengan cinta pertamaku."

Wajah Naruto pun ikut merona; ia sangat suka ketika Sakura bersikap seperti itu karena Sakura terlihat begitu imut dan itu juga membuktikan perasaan cinta pada dirinya itu nyata—dulu, ia pernah meragukan cinta Sakura padanya karena hal kecil, yaitu Sakura menyukai Gaara, dan ia tetap memilih mendekati gadis lain—tetapi Sakura tidak mau menyerah untuk meyakinkan dirinya—dan berkata padanya bahwa ia adalah cinta pertama gadis berwarna pink itu, semenjak saat itulah ia mau membuka perasaan pada Sakura—dan... akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi kekasih; yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi suami dan istri. "Sakura-chan aku bahagia juga, hanya saja ada banyak hal yang harus aku pikirkan."

"Soal perkataan kaa-san?" Sakura menebak.

Memang benar—tapi, "Tentang semuanya, pernikahan ini." kata Naruto. "Kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang—semua hal yang kau perlukan harus aku penuhi—"

"Masalah uang." kata Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk kerja part time sepertimu,"

"Apa!?" Naruto terkejut bukan main. "Aku tidak setuju kau bekerja! Yang harus Sakura-chan lakukan itu mengurus aku dan anak-anak kita nanti."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri," kata Sakura. "Aku tahu kau berniat untuk kerja di dua tempat. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk membiayai kuliahku sendiri dengan kerja part time agar kau bisa tetap bekerja di satu tempat saja."

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura membuat Naruto berpikir sepertinya ia ini lelaki yang mudah ditebak, dan lagi ia senang Sakura peduli pada dirinya, tetapi—"Sakura-chan, aku tetap tidak setuju, dattebayo."

Sakura menyipitkan mata hijaunya jengkel. "Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu, makanya aku baru mengatakannya sekarang karena aku sudah diterima di tempat kerja itu."

"Eh? Tapi sejak kapan kau melamar pekerjaan?" tanya Naruto heran; sejak dua hari kemarin, Sakura terus bersamanya ke kantor sipil, dan setelah urusan mereka berdua selesai Sakura menyarankan untuk kencan di taman bermain tempat mereka pertama kali berkencan; mereka baru berpisah ketika hari sudah malam, itu pun karena Sakura memberikan alasan ingin membenahi semua barang-barangnya; dan keesokan harinya, mereka mendaftarkan diri serta melunasi admistrasi di universitas yang sama, mengambil kelas malam, khusus mahasiswa yang bekerja sambil kuliah; masa iya di saat itulah Sakura melamar pekerjaan? "Sakura-chan kau tidak melamar di tempat yang aneh kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ino yang memberikan referensi padaku, ada kafe khusus pekerja wanita di dekat rumah dia sedang membuka lowongan," jelasnya tertawa kecil. "Anehnya, aku langsung diterima setelah di wawancara oleh atasan pengurus kafe di sana."

Naruto menghela napas lega—untunglah para pekerjanya wanita semua, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus ada lelaki—sudah cukup baginya cemburu buta sewaktu SMA dulu—tunggu sebentar! Langsung diterima itu terdengar mencurigakan sekali, sepertinya ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mencari tahu siapa pemilik kafe tersebut, siapa tahu pemilik kafe itu om-om yang mesum menaruh rasa cinta kepada Sakura dan memiliki rencana hal yang berhubungan dengan 18 tahun ke atas kepada Sakura tercinta. "Aku boleh mengantar dan menjemputmu kerja Sakura-chan?"

"Tentu Naruto," kata Sakura ceria; sejak awal ia memang ingin meminta itu dari Naruto. "Nah... masalah sudah selesai kan? Bagaimana jika kita mulai beres-beres lagi?"

Naruto sweatdrop melihat semua barang-barang Sakura berserakan di lantai kamar. "Ha-ha, baiklah," sahutnya.

Sakura tersenyum sesaat, barulah melanjutkan lagi memasukan pakaian miliknya ke dalam lemari.

Naruto pun juga mulai bekerja, ia merapikan buku-buku kedokteran milik Sakura ke tempat rak buku berada—sejujurnya ia masih lelah mengecat dinding tadi malam bersama Shikamaru—dan juga mengantuk, namun ia tidak tega membiarkan Sakura melakukan pekerjaan ini sendirian, lagian Sakura hanya membawa sedikit barang—ia tadi sempat menanyakan hal itu, gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan singkat: hanya ini yang dimilikinya.

Splash.

"Sakura-chan, bisa tidak kau berbicara dulu sebelum memfotoku?" keluh Naruto menutup mata birunya yang terkena silauan kamera lagi. "Aku ini sedang bekerja. Aku ingin cepat-cepat selesai Sakura-chan. Semalaman aku begadang mencat dinding."—akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga.

"Tidak akan natural kalau aku beritahu dong," kata Sakura nyengir tidak berdosa. "Salahmu sendiri kenapa melakukannya malam-malam."

Sementara Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas—bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menang berdebat dengan Sakura?—sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya; ia menatap Sakura penuh arti.

Sakura yang tengah ikut membantu pekerjaan Naruto—berhenti, merasa aneh Naruto tidak kunjung merapikan buku pelajaran miliknya. "Na-ru-to, kau ini kenapa diam saja? Memangnya pekerjaan akan cepat selesai jika kau terus diam?" tanyanya marah besar.

Naruto tidak menjawab sama sekali, tetap menatap Sakura serius.

Sakura yang tadinya marah menjadi canggung—Naruto tidak pernah menatapnya seperti ini sebelumnya, kedua mata biru Naruto seakan memberikan sinyal 'memangsa'—ia tahu Naruto terkadang bersikap nakal padanya, tetapi tidak sampai memandangnya penuh keseriusan seperti sekarang ini, membuat jantungnya berdegub-degub kencang; "Naru—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya gugup sekali, Naruto sudah berada di dekatnya—sepertinya sewaktu ia termenung tadi—Naruto bergerak mendekatinya, ia ingin memberikan pelajaran pada Naruto karena sudah mengurung tubuhnya memakai kedua tangan sehingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan pinggiran kasur.

Ini bahaya. Bahaya tingkat tinggi.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan sih? Pekerjaan kita belum selesai." omel Sakura sekenanya dengan rona merah di pipinya, malu.

Lagi. Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan, justru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, yang membuat kedua pipi Sakura sukses kian merona merah, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihatnya. "Sakura-chan kau tadi bilang padaku, aku ini cinta pertamamu? Benar?"

Eh? Diluar dugaan, hanya membicarakan hal biasa—jika memang begitu kenapa harus mengurungnya segala—? Supaya Naruto bisa memastikan apa yang dikatakannya jujur atau bohong; mengecewakan sekali, degub jantungnya berdetak normal kembali. "Aku sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali kan? Ya, kau itu cinta pertamaku, Naruto,"

"Lalu pasti kau pernah bermimpi tentangku kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Pertanyaan yang aneh. "Tentu saja aku pernah—"

"Nakal—mimpi nakal, Sakura-chan."

Mimpi—nakal—?

Blush.

Sakura memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas; sekarang ia paham apa yang ingin Naruto bicarakan. "K, kenapa kau bertanya itu? Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan mimpi kedewasaan," katanya sedikit canggung, suaranya mengecil ketika mengatakan 'mimpi kedewasaan'; ia rasanya ingin bersembunyi di balik batu menahan malu sudah mengatakan kata-kata yang cukup liar barusan

"Berarti memang pernah ya," kata Naruto pelan, senyumnya sejak tadi tidak pudar, semakin naik. "Bagaimana jika aku buat kenyataan, Sakura-chan?"

Membuatnya—menjadi kenyataan—?

Blush.

Tidak tahan menahan malu, Sakura pun membuang muka ke lain arah, menghindari kontak mata dengan mata biru milik Naruto—yang sayang hanya sesaat karena Naruto menyentuh dagunya lembut dan membuat mata hijaunya kembali beradu pandang dengan mata birunya.

"Sakura-chan, aku ini ada di depanmu, bukan di sampingmu kan?" tanya Naruto sedikit 'sedih'.

"Maaf,"—Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakan maaf—mungkin karena ekspresi Naruto yang sedih membuatnya mengatakannya—?

Bingo.

"Sakura-chan, bukan seperti itu cara meminta maaf kita kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Sakura; bukan seperti itu—meminta maaf—mereka berdua—? Lalu seperti apa—? Pertanyaan yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya, terjawab ketika tangan Naruto yang sejak awal berada di dagunya beralih turun ke lehernya, kemudian kedua mata birunya perlahan menutup—dan wajah Naruto mulai perlahan mendekat kembali, menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua.

Jadi ini maksudnya—? T, tunggu! Ia belum siap! Belum siap—Sakura menutup kedua matanya bertepatan dengan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto—satu kecupan singkat yang panas—ia membuka mata setelah kecupan di bibirnya selesai—memandang wajah Naruto yang merona merah hanya sesaat sebelum matanya tertutup kembali setelah bibirnya mendapatkan ciuman yang lain; kali ini tidak singkat seperti yang pertama—memagut dan menghisap penuh gairah.

Naruto merindukan melakukan ini—berciuman dengan bibir Sakura yang lembut—seandainya ia bisa melakukan ini di tempat umum—mengklaim jika gadis itu adalah miliknya—di depan para lelaki, terlebih lagi di depan Gaara—sisi posesifnya muncul mengingat 'rival'-nya satu itu, sambil masih tetap berciuman, ia memeluk tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke atas pangkuannya membuat bibir gadis itu mengeluarkan pekikan kecil, situasi ini ia manfaatkan untuk memasukan lidahnya.

Sakura meremas kaus putih Naruto di bagian punggung, memberikan tanda untuk menyelesaikan ciuman panas mereka dikarenakan ia mulai kehabisah pasokan udara, dan juga ia tidak terlalu senang jika Naruto mulai memakai lidahnya; tangan Naruto berada di bawah telinganya, menahannya agar tidak bergerak atau mungkin menolak, Sakura tidak tahu alasan kenapa Naruto suka melakukan hal itu setiap kali mereka berciuman—dan karena ciuman panas ini—ia menyadari sesuatu jika mereka sudah lama tidak melakukannya—pertengkaran yang hebat masalah Gaara membuat hubungannya menjauh bahkan saling tidak menyapa satu sama lain.

Naruto mengerti, ia pun melepaskan kontak bibir mereka, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura dan mulai menghirup udara banyak-banyak. "Kau—baik-baik saja—?"

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" Sakura justru bertanya balik.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Siapa ya?" Naruto bertanya-tanya. "Sudah malam. Mencurigakan sekali." lanjutnya bangkit berdiri setelah Sakura menyingkir dari atas pangkuannya, ia berjalan sambil bergumam tidak jelas—mengomel.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan lagi membereskan sisa buku yang belum dirapihkan; degub jantungnya masih berdetak cepat, untunglah Naruto bisa berhenti tadi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika mereka tetap melanjutkan ciuman yang tadi.

Malam ini sepertinya ia aman.

Sakura menghela napas setelah selesai, kemudian duduk bersandar di kepala kasur—ia baru menyadari bila kasur yang didudukinya begitu sempit—ternyata Naruto tidak menggantinya dengan yang kasur baru.

"Maaf ya aku tidak membeli yang baru."

Sakura terkejut Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya membawakan dua buah err—kado? Untuk ia? Atau mereka berdua? "Maksudmu kasur ini?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sakura menghela napas, lalu memeluk Naruto dari belakang. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti Naruto," katanya lembut. "Lagi pula, ini bagus bagi aku, bisa memeluk tubuh hangatmu setiap mau tidur."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Alasanmu itu aneh sekali Sakura-chan. Meskipun kasurnya besar, kau tetap bisa memelukku setiap mau tidur, dattebayo, " ia menatap Sakura melalui bahunya, matanya mengerling jahil. "Asalkan Sakura-chan memintanya sambil berpose seksi. Hmm, memelukku dari belakang seperti ini boleh juga,"

Sakura lantas melepas pelukannya, matanya menyipit tidak senang. "Memangnya kau pikir aku mau melakukannya?"

"Kau pasti mau Sakura-chan," kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura lembut, membawa tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Karena Sakura-chan menyukai setiap inci tubuhku."

Naruto barusan bilang apa!?

Wajah Sakura merona hebat, untunglah ia berada di pelukan Naruto, jika tidak pemuda itu pasti sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan di bibirnya. "Kapan aku pernah mengatakannya?"

"Saat selesai bertanding bola. Aku bertukar kaus dengan lawanku, Yahiko-niisan. Ingat?"

Pertandingan bola dengan Yahiko—itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya ia menjadi anggota seorang cheerleaders dikarenakan Ino terkena sakit flu—ingatan yang ingin Sakura lenyapkan dari otaknya karena ia gagal terus mengikuti setiap gerakan para cheerleaders yang lain yang membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan paran penonton bukan memberi dukungan; saat itu yang memberikan semangat ketika ia down adalah Naruto yang setelah bertukar kaus dengan Yahiko, mendekatinya dan menghiburnya bahwa gerakannya itu manis—karena ia terbawa hati yang gembira, tanpa sadar ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai setiap inci tubuh Naruto—yang memang kebetulan ketika menghampirinya pemuda itu belum memakai kaus milik Yahiko.

Itulah kenangan buruknya—wajahnya benar-benar memerah hebat mengingat hal tersebut.

"Sudah ingat sekarang?" tanya Naruto, melepas pelukannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku—tidak ingat,"—aneh, berbohong pada Naruto membuatnya sedikit tak merasa enak hati, tapi ia yakin Naruto pasti tahu jika ia berbohong hanya dengan menganalisa wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Baiklah kalau Sakura-chan tidak ingat itu," kata Naruto memaklumi kebohongan pertama Sakura—ia mengambil sesuatu di saku jeans miliknya dan memasangkan benda yang dicarinya ke jari manis kiri Sakura. "Aku harap kau tidak akan melupakan ini Sakura-chan."

Sakura menaikan tangan kirinya sampai batas wajahnya—mengamati benda putih berkilauan yang melingkar di jari manisnya takjub; sebuah cincin bertahta berlian berwarna pink—yang langka. "Naruto, aku... ini pasti mahal sekali, aku tidak bisa menerimanya," katanya sedih—sedih karena Naruto terus berusaha membuatnya bahagia tanpa memikirkan keadaan Naruto sendiri; ia hendak ingin melepaskannya namun Naruto menahannya agar tetap terpasang di jari manisnya.

"Ini pemberian kaa-san, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya. "Aku ingin kau memakainya."

Pemberian ibunya, Naruto bilang? Apa kedua orang tua Naruto itu orang yang kaya raya—? Sejak berpacaran Naruto tidak pernah membicarakan soal orang tuanya padanya padahal Naruto bercerita pada teman-teman dekatnya; ada yang bilang sejak dulu Naruto sudah yatim piatu, ada juga yang bilang kedua orang tua Naruto meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika Naruto masih kecil; karena tidak tahu yang mana harus dipercayai ia pun bertanya langsung, yang sayangnya pemuda itu menolak untuk bercerita dengan alasan belum siap membagi masa lalu kelamnya padanya.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan memakainya." kata Sakura mengalah, memandang cincin yang berada di jari manisnya. "Kalau kau membutuhkan lagi cincin ini, aku akan memberikannya padamu lagi."—ia, tetap merasa tidak enak mendapatkan hadiah semahal ini—kondisi Naruto kan sederhana sekali.

"Sakura-chan, cincin itu milikmu sekarang, aku takkan mengambilnya karena sudah milikmu," jelas Naruto. "Anggaplah itu hadiah pernikahan dariku, dan tentu juga sebagai tanda kalau kau sudah menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto ini, dattebayo."

Sakura menatap Naruto sesaat, barulah ia mengangguk mengerti. "Ha'i. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya—kemudian senyumnya berubah jahil. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti tadi?" tanyanya menggoda.

Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura, ia bangkit berdiri agar tidak mudah 'dijatuhkan lagi'. "Bukankah lebih baik kita membuka dua kado yang kau bawa tadi?"

"Tidak menarik ah," kata Naruto sambil menghela napas kecil. "Kado dari Ino pasti cuma sesuatu yang konyol seperti waktu hadiah ulang tahunku tahun kemarin, tidak ada bedanya dengan pemberian Tenten."

Sakura menatap kedua kado yang berbungkus pink dengan corak hati berwarna merah berhiaskan pita putih; jadi kedua kado ini pemberian kedua sahabatnya—? Dan lagi... mereka berdua memakai kertas kado yang sama, pasti Ino dan Tenten membuatnya bersama-sama. "Hmm, aku mau—apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Sakura, terkaget tubuhnya di angkat bak tuan puteri; karena melamun tadi Naruto jadi mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur—disusul oleh Naruto, bedanya, pemuda itu berada di atasnya, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di sisi kepalanya supaya tidak jatuh, senyum yang menggoda terukir di bibir pemuda itu—yang sukses membuat degub jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat sekali dan pipinya memanas.

Naruto merapikan poni yang menutupi sepasang mata hijau yang begitu disukainya, setelah selesai, ia menatap Sakura sesaat, sebelum kembali mendaratkan ciumannya, lebih panas dan bergairah dari sebelumnya...

x C and F x

"Um,"

Bruk.

Sakura menutupi silauan cahaya matahari yang menusuk mata hijaunya memakai tangannya—tidak berhasil, ia memiringkan tubuhnya, mencoba tidur lagi sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto di sampingnya—"Eh?"—tidak ada Naruto? Ia kembali ke posisinya semua, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri—mencari dari sudut ke sudut—tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini.

Apa ia sedang bermimpi—? Termasuk kejadian tadi malam? Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, duduk, baru mengecek tubuhnya yang ditutupi selimut oranye—dan, merona memerah ternyata kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi, ia memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas.

"Aduh, sakit, dattebayo."

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh ke samping—dan tertawa. "Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah lantai Naruto?"

"Aku jatuh dari kasur karena kau mendorongku Sakura-chan," keluh Naruto, duduk di pinggiran kasur. "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya."

"Tiga kali? Sungguh?" Sakura tidak menyadarinya, mungkin karena belum terbiasa tidur di kasur yang sempit, ia jadi mendorong tubuh Naruto supaya bisa lebih leluasa tanpa disadarinya.

"Ya, aku serius," sahut Naruto. "Kau terus mendorongku setelah kita tidak berpelukan," terangnya. "Kurasa aku setuju akan kata-katamu semalam, aku harus memelukmu setiap mau tidur, bukan juga berbagi kehangatan tapi juga supaya bisa berbagi tempat, dattebayo."—karena Sakura sering menendangnya, tiga kali yang dikatakannya, hitungan tendangan Sakura yang berhasil membuat ia jatuh, yang tidak berhasil sih tidak dihitungnya, gara-gara itu ia jadi kesulitan tidur.

Pipi Sakura semakin merona, bukan karena kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto melainkan setiap kali beradu pandang dengan mata biru milik Naruto, pikirannya secara otomatis mem-flashback kejadian semalam.

Sakura tidak menyangka Naruto yang sifatnya kekanakan bisa menjadi pria yang dewasa dan seksi karena suatu keadaan yang penuh gairah.

Naruto yang semalam... sesuatu yang baru baginya...

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura, menyadarkan gadi—ah, wanita muda itu dari lamunan panjangnya. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali, Sakura-chan!"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sakura tertawa garing; wajahnya memerah bukan karena sakit tapi karena Naruto sendiri.

"Kau yakin, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya, kemudian pipinya pun ikut merona. "Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk bagi kesehatanmu karena semalam kan, dattebayo?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, Naruto, kau melakukannya dengan baik tadi malam," katanya malu tingkat tinggi; kenapa ia harus mengatakan ini sih? Ini terdengar konyol dan bodoh sekali.

"Syukurlah," Naruto menghela napas lega; sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Sakura tidur, takut terjadi hal-hal yang negatif karena di tengah-tengah aktifitas mereka, Sakura sempat mengeluh sakit hingga menangis. "Kau masih mengantuk kan Sakura-chan? Tidurlah, aku akan menghangatkan lagi makanannya kalau kau sudah bangun nanti."

"Begitukah? Terima kasih ya, Naruto."—memang benar Sakura masih mengantuk, ia kembali berbaring di kasur lalu menutup mata hijaunya, berusaha tidur.

Naruto memberikan kecupan di kening Sakura. "Semoga mimpi indah, Sakura-chan."

Sepi...

Tunggu sebentar! Sakura bangun lagi dari tidurnya. "Tadi kau barusan bilang apa?"

"Yang mana?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Itu, um, soal menghangatkan makanan." kata Sakura syok.

"Oh," Naruto menangkap arah bicara Sakura. "Setelah bangun tidur, aku kelaparan, tapi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu Sakura-chan, jadi aku masak mie ramen sendiri, aku juga memasak sup miso untukmu karena kurasa kau akan kelaparan juga sepertiku."

Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura. "Naruto-BAKA!" teriaknya marah besar, kemudian berdiri berbalut selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan jengkel.

"Eh?"—kenapa Sakura justru marah? Bukankah harusnya bahagia karena sudah sengaja ia buatkan makanan?

Sakura menutup pintu kamar mandi, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu kecewa; Naruto itu memang hebat membuatnya bahagia tetapi juga hebat menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu, yang membuatnya sulit menebak arah yang dipikirkan Naruto; ia bingung, sebenarnya Naruto pria yang pandai mengetahui kelemahannya atau tidak sih?

Sakura menjatuhkan selimut oranye yang menutupi tubuhnya ke lantai, kemudian berjalan menuju cermin berada, lalu manatap dirinya sendiri; bayangan aktifitas semalam kembali muncul.

Tadi malam luar biasa sekali—setiap sentuhan penuh kelembutan di setiap inci tubuhnya, setiap bisikan penuh cinta di telinganya, setiap ciuman intens yang mereka berdua bagi, membuat tubuhnya menjadi panas—

Sakura tertunduk suram.

Ini gawat, ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini—ia bisa disangka wanita mesum jika terus teringat aktifitas panas semalam; apa semua wanita di dunia ini akan sepertinya jika baru pertama kali melakukannya? Terus teringat-ingat? Hal seperti ini termasuk aneh bagi setiap wanita—atau normal—? Sakura tidak menemukan jawabannya—mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Ino yang merupakan ahlinya—tidak. Jika ia curhat ke Ino, ia pasti akan di interogasi selama berjam-jam; tentang bagaimana rasanya, berapa jam mereka berdua melakukannya itu, apa Naruto itu hebat, atau detail yang lainnya.

Pipi Sakura kembali memanas—hanya berpikir seperti itu sudah membuatnya merona.

'Pervert! Pervert!' katanya di dalam hati kecilnya.

Kalau tahu kehidupan pernikahan bisa membuatnya berubah mesum seperti seorang lelaki, ia seharusnya tidak menerima lamaran Naruto.

Tidak.

Kenapa ia jadi berpikir seperti itu? Mungkin—mungkin saja karena ini baru pertama kali dan hari pertama pernikahannya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehidupan yang harus mulai dibaginya bersama Naruto, kalau sudah lewat beberapa minggu, atau bulan, atau malah tahun, mungkin Sakura akan sudah terbiasa. Pasti.

Menikah dengan Naruto salah satu mimpinya, bukan penyesalannya.

Sakura mengelus dagunya akan pemikiran 'dewasanya'. "Ya, benar,"

Tetap berpikir positif adalah jalan keluar baginya untuk saat ini.

Yoga mungkin bagus tapi—Sakura mengedarkan pandangan keseliling kamar mandi, dan menemukan sesuatu yang pas sebagai terapi.

"Hm, berendam aroma mawar mungkin bisa membuat pikiran dan tubuhku sedikit rileks,"

x C and F x

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika Sakura tiba di ruang makan, ia lantas mendekati istrinya dan langsung memberikan pelukan yang erat.

"Naruto, lepaskan aku," kata Sakura memprotes kecil namun ia tidak memberontak atau pun mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menurut, hanya saja sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar ia bisa menatap mata hijau Sakura. "Kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya cemas.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum; sejujurnya ia tadi masih marah namun amarahnya mereda setelah Naruto memeluknya. "Lain kali kau tidak boleh begitu lagi. Aku kan istrimu, sudah seharusnya akulah yang memasak makanan untuk kita berdua."

Naruto tersenyum juga. "Untunglah. Ya aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi kok," katanya lega, kemudian menuntun Sakura menuju kursi untuk makan. "Oh, ya... aku sudah menghangatkan supnya saat kau ke kamar mandi tadi. Dimakan ya Sakura-chan!"

Sakura memandang sup miso buatan Naruto dengan tatapan siap-siap menerkam buruannya; perutnya sejak tadi memang sudah keroncongan, sebelum itu, ia menoleh kepada Naruto. "Sebelum makan, mana ciuman selamat paginya?" tanyanya manja.

"Eh—Sakura-chan?" bukankah itu sedikit terlambat? Ini sudah siang, bahkan seharusnya mereka berdua makan siang bukannya sarapan.

"Aku cuma bergurau," Sakura menambahkan kalimatnya yang tadi sebelum Naruto melaksanakan apa yang dikatakannya; ia cuma ingin membuat suasana menjadi lucu sebab jantungnya berdegub kencang setiap kali beradu pandang dengan mata biru Naruto. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu,"—Naruto ikutan.

Sakura yang hendak melahap makanannya, berhenti; Naruto juga ikut makan? Tapi tadi tidak ada apa-apa selain sup miso buatnya. Apa iya Naruto menyiapkan cadangan juga? "Kau makan sama apa s—ramen!?" ia berseru marah, lantas mengambil cup ramen yang dipegang Naruto dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Sakura-chan, aku baru mau memakannya," keluh Naruto. "Kenapa kau membuangnya?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Tentu saja karena itu makanan yang tidak sehat!"

"Tapi aku suka," kata Naruto lagi, kecewa.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya tidak senang, ia membuka lemari es, dan sesuai dugaannya, banyak ramen instan di dalam, ia pun memasukan semuanya ke dalam tong sampah tanpa peduli suara memprotes dari Naruto. "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh makan itu semua."

"Apa?" Naruto seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Sakura-chan jahat."

"Aku jahat—?" Sakura bergumam pelan, wajahnya berubah sedih. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang istri yang baik untukmu."

"Eh?" Naruto mau menatap Sakura sekarang.

Sakura menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya, menatap Naruto malu. "Aku memang tidak begitu pandai memasak tapi aku akan terus belajar, membuatmu menyukai masakanku dan melupakan mie ramen instan yang tidak sehat. Aku tidak mau di umurmu yang masih muda ini, kau akan memiliki penyakit yang serius," jelasnya, wajahnya berubah sedih. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu secepat itu, Naruto. Apa aku jahat?"

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura tadi membuat Naruto menyesal sudah mengatakan 'jahat' padanya padahal maksud Sakura benar-benar baik untuknya. "Maaf ya, Sakura-chan. Aku benar-benar menyesal," katanya.

"Permintaan maaf diterima," sahut Sakura disertai senyum yang tulus.

Naruto ikut tersenyum—lagi. "Tapi, kalau sebulan satu kali boleh ya, Sakura-chan? Ya?" pintanya memelas.

Sakura menghela napas kecil. "Yah, menurut dokter, satu bulan sekali diperbolehkan. Tapi kalau aku sudah mahir memasak, kau harus benar-benar berhenti, ya? Janji?"

"Tentu saja! Aku janji, Sakura-chan." katanya bahagia—syukurlah Sakura bisa mengerti situasinya.

"Hm, kalau begitu—" Sakura melirik sup miso di meja makan. "Aku mau makan, ya Naruto."

"Eh?"—berbicara makanan lagi—perutnya jadi bergemuruh lagi—semua ramen instan sudah dibuang oleh Sakura—bahan-bahan makanan habis semua di lemari es karena ia belum berbelanja. "Sakura-chan, aku punya usul. Bagaimana jika kita berbagi saja? Aku juga lapar. Bagaimana?"

Sakura memandang sesaat Naruto yang memasang wajah puppy eyes. Ia mengambil sumpit, mengambil beberapa miso dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto "Ayo, buka mulutnya, aa~" katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto sweatdrop—apakah permintaannya tadi terdengar seperti anak kecil bagi Sakura? Namun pada akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan Sakura, dan membuka mulutnya.

Sakura mengambil makanan bagiannya, dan memakannya. "Ini enak sekali, Naruto."

"Um, ya. Aku sering membuatnya jadi sudah terbiasa," kata Naruto—ia menatap Sakura sesaat—lalu teringat sesuatu. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tidak menoleh tetapi menyahut. "Hm?"

Pipi Naruto merona, ia malu mengatakannya. "Kau tahu. Kita sudah menikah sekarang, tapi kau tetap memanggil dengan nama kecilku. Hmm, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk memanggilku dengan sedikit um, mesra—?"

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya—berpikir; ia sama sekali tidak berpikir ke sana, memang dulu pernah ketika mereka berdua resmi pacaran, ia ingin menambahkan sufix 'kun' diakhir nama Naruto tapi sayangnya selalu gagal—ia tidak pernah bisa berkata dengan lancar kalau menambahkan 'kun' di belakang nama Naruto. Ia juga bingung kenapa, padahal ia bisa menambahkan sufix 'kun' di belakang nama Gaara dan Sasuke dengan lancar.

Yang ia bisa cuma dua kata itu—"Naruto—baka—hm."

Naruto tertunduk suram.

Berpikir lagi. "Bagaimana, hm, Naruto—dobe? Hm," bukan, bukan, itu panggilan 'sayang' Sasuke ke Naruto.

Naruto semakin tertunduk suram.

Sakura melirikan matanya ke Naruto yang tertunduk suram—ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Kau kenapa?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Naruto lembut. "Kau terlihat murung, Naruto—koi,"—akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar.

Naruto menegakan kepalanya mendengar terakhir, kata 'koi' yang berarti sayang. "Sakura-chan kau barusan bilang apa?" tanyanya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura antusias.

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang berada di bahunya perlahan, wajahnya berubah jengkel. "Naruto-baka?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sesudahnya."

Sesudahnya itu—"Naruto-dobe?"

Naruto menyipitkan mata birunya—apa Sakura sedang berusaha mempermainkannya—? "Se, sesudahnya lagi." katanya 'lembut'.

Sabar. Sabar.

"Oh," Sakura tertawa; menyenangkan mempermainkan kesabaran Naruto, tetapi ia rasa sudah cukup. "Naruto-koi,"

"Itu dia, Sakura-chan." kata Naruto senang. "Aku suka kata yang itu,"

"Hm," Sakura bergumam. "Baiklah, kalau itu memang keinginanmu," katanya. "Meski kurasa Naruto-baka lebih cocok denganmu,"

"Sakura-chan, itu tidak lucu," kata Naruto tidak terima.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang itu candaan?" tanya Sakura, lalu ia tersenyum. "Mau makan lagi tidak?"

"Ha'i,"

x C and F x

"Wah... suasana kuliah memang berbeda ya! Ramai sekali!" seru Sakura dengan semangat merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

Naruto berhenti tepat di samping Sakura, ia sama semangatnya dengan istrinya. "Tentu suasananya berbeda karena orang-orang yang belajar di sini jauh lebih banyak dari pada sewaktu kita SMA. Di sini banyak sekali jurusan perkuliahan," jelasnya, mata birunya perlahan berubah sendu; ia akhirnya kembali; ia kembali menghadapi ingatan masa lalunya yang kelam; perasaannya saat ini bercampur aduk antara senang dan sedih.

Apakah ia sudah siap menghadapi masa lalunya, semuanya—?

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura pelan; tidak biasanya Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam tanpa sebab seperti ini.

"Hm?" Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dattebayo," sahut Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku," kata Sakura sedikit marah. "Katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya."

Apakah ia begitu buruk berakting bahagia—? Entahlah, lagi pula Sakura selalu tahu jika ia berbohong. "Sebenarnya, um, aduh, aku hanya sedikit mengingat masa laluku saja, Sakura-chan,"

"Masa lalu?" Sakura antusias mendengarnya. "Masa lalu tentang apa?"

"Maaf, aku belum siap menceritakan hal itu padamu," jawab Naruto penuh penyesalan; ia merasa jahat menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sakura. Namun, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain sedikit membuat wanita itu 'patah hati'.

"Aku mengerti," kata Sakura pelan. "Semua orang memiliki masalahnya masing-masing yang tidak bisa mereka ceritakan, termasuk kepada istri mereka sendiri, ya?"

"Sakura-chan,"—bukan itu maksudnya; ia bukannya tidak mau bercerita—ia cuma belum siap, itu saja.

"Aku mengerti kok, sungguh," kata Sakura disertai senyuman. "Tetapi, ingatlah satu hal Naruto. Kau sudah tidak sendirian lagi, aku selalu ada bersamamu. Kau bisa menceritakan tentang apa pun padaku, karena masalahmu adalah masalahku juga sekarang."

"Sakura-chan—" Naruto terharu mendengarnya. "Terima kasih kau mau mengerti keadaanku." katanya. "Aku tidak menyesal sudah memberimu kesempatan dulu."

Ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah drastis menjadi jengkel. "Benar. Kau sombong sekali dulu!" omelnya. "Padahal akhirnya kau bertekuk lutut juga padaku."

"Bisa kita tidak membicarakan soal itu?" tanya Naruto—ia benar-benar tidak menyukai ingatan yang satu itu, sebab ia bertingkah kasar sekali pada Sakura—karena pada saat itu... berbarengan dengan pemulihan perubahan sifatnya yang sombong.

"Baiklah," kata Sakura. "Tapi dengan satu syarat,"

"Syarat? Syarat apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran; tidak biasanya Sakura mengajukan syarat padanya.

"Peluklah Uzumaki Sakura ini," jawab Sakura manja.

Naruto sweatdrop. "Sakura-chan, kita ini sedang di tempat umum loh,"

"Aku tidak peduli!" seru Sakura marah. "Ayo, peluk aku."

Naruto menghela napas—meski ia sempat memprotes, pada akhirnya ia melangkah mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya erat. "Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau mau melakukan ini."—itu memang benar, Sakura sama sekali tidak suka melakukan sesuatu yang romantis di depan umum, bahkan ia sampai memprotes yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Sakura karena itu juga ia sampai mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mencium atau memeluk Sakura jika wanita muda itu sedang tidak memasang 'pertahanan'.

Sakura terdiam sesaat seperti berpikir di mata biru Naruto, kemudian ia menengadahkan kepalanya. "Naruto, kau milikku kan?" tanyanya serius.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Tentu saja aku milikmu, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto. "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab malah bertanya lagi. "Dan aku adalah milikmu kan?"

"Ya Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto, terheran-heran; ini aneh sekali, benar-benar aneh. "Sakura-chan ada apa sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih," sahut Sakura tanpa beban, melepas pelukan Naruto dari tubuhnya. "Cuma... kalian semua sudah dengar kan perkataan tadi?"

"Kalian?" Naruto menatap sekelilingnya—dan sweatdrop melihat wanita-wanita yang melewatinya, menatapnya penuh rasa kecewa, bahkan ada yang berbisik dengan wajah mengejek—jadi tujuan Sakura ini? Kecewa.

"Kita beda gedung," Sakura membuka percakapan. "Kau adalah milikku kan? Jadi aku tidak mau kau melirik wanita lain," katanya tajam.

Naruto mengangguk patuh, kaku.

"Naruto! Selamat pagi!"

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Kiba! Shikamaru! Dan Sasuke! Selamat pagi!" serunya semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura! Selamat pagi!"

Kini giliran Sakura yang menoleh. "Ino. Selamat pagi juga." katanya.

"Ayo kita ke lapangan! Acaranya mau dimulai!" seru Ino riang.

"Sakura-chan, kita berpisah di sini ya! Kita ketemu istirahat makan siang nanti," kata Naruto lalu berbalik dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia memandang kepergian Naruto; kenapa dengan perasaannya ini? Kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit—? Padahal hanya melihat Naruto berlari berlawanan arah darinya—?

Ino mendekati sahabatnya. "Sakura bagaimana—!?"

Tanpa mendengarkan seluruh perkataan Ino, Sakura berlari mengejar Naruto dan memeluk pria itu erat-erat.

Naruto terkejut bukan main 'diserang' seperti itu, ia pun melirikan mata birunya ke belakang ingin mengetahui siapa pelaku yang menyerangnya, ternyata tidak lain adalah istrinya. "Sakura-chan? Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya satu kali, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto, mendengarkan degub jantung pria itu, yang berdegub sedikit di atas normal, mungkin efek darinya yang memeluk secara tiba-tiba. "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu sedikit lebih lama,"—itu sebuah kebohongan yang besar; ia memeluk karena tidak ingin Naruto melangkah lebih jauh berlawanan darinya.

Sakura takut—ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ditakutkannya.

Naruto tersenyum, dan membelai lembut pucuk kepala Sakura. "Jika kau mengatakan itu. Baiklah,"

Setelah merasa dirinya jauh lebih baik, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto sesaat barulah mengangguk. "Ya,"

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau kita masuk bersama saja?" tanya Naruto nyengir.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Menatap ke lain arah, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura.

"Apa?"—Sakura tahu apa maksud dari uluran tangan Naruto hanya saja ia ingin suaminya itu mengatakannya langsung.

"Kau tahu, kan kalau sekarang ini ramai sekali." jelas Naruto malu. "Jadi, lebih baik kalau kita berpegangan tangan agar tidak terpisah, dattebayo,"

Sakura tersenyum puas—itulah ucapan yang ingin didengarnya; dengan senang hati ia menerimanya.

"Cieee... suit! Suit! Pagi-pagi sudah mesra-mesraan." goda Kiba menyenggol-nyenggol tangan Naruto memakai sikunya.

"Kau cemburu? Makanya cari pasangan dong," sahut Naruto menggoda balik sekaligus menyindir Kiba yang sampai sekarang masih menjomblo.

"Apa!?" seru Kiba tak percaya.

Sakura tertawa kecil di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian berdua berjalan lancar ya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku sempat berpikir, mungkin kalian akan berpisah karena ibumu tidak pernah setuju dengan Naruto," kata Ino. "Tapi syukurlah semua masalah itu sudah lewat." lanjutnya tertawa

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa kaa-san sampai sekarang masih belum mempercayai Naruto sepenuhnya. Aku tahu itu, saat kami berbicara sewaktu aku mengemas barang-barang milikku."

"Sakura." kata Ino sedih. "Lalu selanjutnya apa?"

Sakura menutup matanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Selanjutnya apa kau bilang?" tanyanya balik. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino sekali lagi. "Kalau kau jujur, aku bisa membantumu loh Sakura."

"Aku yakin. Ino terima kasih sudah mau peduli padaku," jawab Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, karena kami berdua sudah berjanji akan menghadapi semua masalah bersama-sama."

"Hm... aku rasa, aku tidak bisa memaksamu," kata Ino ikut tersenyum. "Tapi, jangan sungkan meminta tolong padaku. Ok? Kalian berdua kan masih polos dengan semua hal tentang pernikahan."

"Memangnya... kau juga berpengalaman soal pernikahan?" tanya Sakura balik, yang sukses membuat Ino tertawa garing. "Ya, aku takkan sungkan padamu,"

"Baguslah," kata Ino lega—tidak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah jahil. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana jika kita berbicara soal pernikahanmu? Aku sudah dengar dari Shikamaru, kau sudah pindah ke apartemen Naruto, satu minggu yang lalu. Jadi—bagaimana—rasanya?"

Blush.

Wajah Sakura memerah. "I, itu bukan urusanmu!" sahutnya marah sekaligus malu.

"Ayolah Sakura jangan pelit padaku, kita ini kan sahabat." rayu Ino.

Rona merah di pipi Sakura semakin kentara. "Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Pelit," kata Ino menggembungkan pipinya kecewa.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto. "Wajahmu memerah lagi tuh! Sudahlah, jangan berbohong padaku... kalau kau benar-benar sakit, jujur saja, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan."

"Aku baik-baik saja kok," sahut Sakura. "Sungguh. Tidak usah mencemaskan kondisiku hari ini. Aku sehat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Naruto, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dengan senyuman. "Ha'i,"

To be continued...

Hay, semuanya #lambai-lambai tangan

Makasih ya udah sempet membaca fic kolaborasi pertama CherryFoxy13 dan nona fergie kennedy ini :)

Setelah terkendala beberapa hal akhirnya bisa publish #terharu :')

Soal pernikahan itu cuma sederhana sama seperti fiksi recchinon, dan kami udah dapet izin dari yang bersangkutan #arigatoukakrecchi :')

Chapter 2 : Pertengkaran Pertama (?)

Riview? Arigatou... :D 


	2. Feeling of Trust (Part 1)

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC

CxFxCxFxCxFxCxFxCxFxCxFxCxFx

Sakura membereskan buku pelajarannya lesu.

"Kenapa kau lemas sekali?" tanya Ino heran. "Pelajaran sudah selesai loh,"

"Aku tidak satu kelas dengan Naruto," sahut Sakura masih lesu.

"Hah? Kau ini sedang bicara apa?" Ino seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru didengar telinganya. "Tentu saja kau tidak satu kelas dengannya, jurusan kalian berdua kan berbeda."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," kata Sakura sambil menghela napas. "Berharap sedikit boleh kan?" tanyanya. "Aku sudah tidak satu kelas dengannya selama sekolah SMA, kupikir situasi kami akan berubah setelah lulus ternyata tetap sama."

"Naruto masuk fakultas ekonomi ya?" tanya Ino.

"Ya," sahut Sakura. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis internasional, dia kan unggul di olah raga apalagi dia juga pernah bilang padaku: tidak bisa lepas dari sepak bola dan basket, jadi kupikir Naruto cocok jadi atlet tapi ternyata salah. Aku sudah tanya kenapa dia mengambil jurusan itu, Naruto cuma nyengir sambil berkata: demi kau Sakura-chan." jelasnya, pipinya merona ketika mengucapkan alasan suaminya mengambil fakultas ekonomi.

"Oh," gumam Ino—kok ia jadi merasa iri ya—? Apa karena percintaan sahabatnya sangat harmonis—? "Oh, iya boleh aku lihat jadwal kuliah Naruto? Mungkin saja dia satu kelas denganku."

"Boleh kok," itu bagus baginya sebab Ino bisa dijadikan mata-mata apa Naruto selingkuh darinya; Sakura mencari-cari ponsel di tasnya. "Mana ya? Aduh, hm." gumamnya kebingungan, ia membuka resleting tas yang lain—bersamaan dengan terbukanya resleting tasnya, cincin pemberian Naruto jatuh ke lantai, menggelinding cepat hingga berhenti tepat di kaki Ino.

"Eh—?" Ino terkesikap pelan melihat cincin berlian tersebut, segera saja ia mengambilnya. "Ini punyamu ya Sakura—!" sebelum ia sempat selesai berkata, Sakura langsung merebut cincin itu darinya, memasukannya ke tempatnya semula. "Kau tidak perlu sekasar itu padaku."

Sakura tidak menjawab, lanjut merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya.

Dicuekin malah membuat Ino semakin semangat. "Kau dapat dari mana cincin itu Sakura?" tanyanya penasaran. "Cincin berlian pink itu termasuk langka loh,"

"Ini pemberian Naruto padaku," sahut Sakura. "Dia bilang cincin itu milik ibunya."

"Oh. Kenapa kau tidak memakainya?" tanya Ino heran; cincin itu mahal loh! Mahal. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Sakura malah menyembunyikannya bukan memamerkannya, ia masih ingat betul kejadian tadi pagi dimana teman seangkatan mereka mengejek Sakura masuk kelas karyawan.

"Ini bukan milikku," sahut Sakura. "Aku merasa tidak enak pada Naruto sudah memberikan ini padaku, meskipun dia bilang sendiri tidak apa-apa. Makanya aku selalu membawa cincin ini, siapa tahu Naruto memintanya kembali."

"Kau ini bodoh ya?" Ino menghela napas. "Kau ini seharusnya tahu jika Naruto takkan mengambil sesuatu yang sudah diberinya. Kau sendiri yang bilang itu padaku setelah diberi gantungan ponsel boneka rubah oranye. Kau terus menunggu dia memintanya kembali, tapi nihil kan?"

Sakura terperangah; itu memang benar sih—sampai sekarang gantungan ponsel pemberian Naruto masih ada padanya...

"Kalau kau terus menyimpannya, Naruto akan kecewa padamu saat tahu kau tidak mau memakai cincin pemberiannya." kata Ino. "Kau mau hal itu terjadi? Hah?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau," sahut Sakura cepat; mana mau ia melihat wajah pria yang dicintainya sedih?

"Kalau begitu pakai cincinnya!" seru Ino galak.

Sakura menurut begitu saja—kenapa ia jadi lemah begini ya?

"Soal cincin itu, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya deh." kata Ino melipat tangan di depan dadanya, berpikir keras.

"Eh? Kau serius?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. "Kapan?"

"Ya, aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat..." kata Ino.

"Ayolah, ingat-ingat Ino." Sakura memberikan semangat; jika Ino bisa mengingat siapa yang memilikinya itu berarti ada kemungkinan gosip kalau ibu Naruto sudah meninggal sejak pria itu masih kecil, bohong.

"Berikan aku waktu sebentar," kata Ino.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, setelahnya Ino duduk di kursi paling belakang untuk err—mengingat dengan... fokus? Bibirnya mengukir senyum lebar; ia tidak sabar mengetahuinya, Naruto pasti akan terke—tunggu sebentar, ia kan sudah berjanji akan menunggu Naruto yang menceritakan semua padanya.

Apakah ini pilihan yang benar baginya? Mencari tahu masa lalu Naruto? Padahal suaminya itu bahagia sekali ia sudah bisa mau mengerti; jika ia mengetahuinya bukan dari Naruto langsung—berarti ia menghancurkan kepercayaan suaminya—?

"Aku sudah ingat! Aku ingat sekarang!" Ino berseru semangat, memutus pikiran Sakura. "Aku ingat dimana aku pernah melihat cincinmu Sakura!"

"Eh?"

Ino tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Kau pasti terkejut Sakura! Dulu aku melihat cincinmu saat pa—hmph!?" belum selesai berkata-kata, Sakura sudah membungkam bibirnya—kencang dan sakit; ia menunjuk tangan sahabatnya dengan raut wajah amat kesal. "Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya jengkel setelah Sakura 'membebaskan' bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya,"

"Hah—?" Ino seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kau ini bagaimana sih!? Kau tadi memintaku untuk mengingatnya! Sekarang setelah aku berhasil mengingatnya malah tidak mau dengarnya!? Kau ini maunya apa?"

"Maaf deh," kata Sakura malu. "Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu."

Ino hanya memutar bola matanya.

Sakura tertawa pahit; sepertinya Ino masih marah, tidak ada jalan lain selain jujur. "Aku sudah janji pada Naruto akan menunggu dia cerita."

"Eh?" Ino sedikit tertarik. "Cerita soal apa?"

"Soal keluarganya," sahut Sakura sambil menghela napas lesu.

"Oh," Ino bergumam. "Kau berjanji begitu padanya? Hm, Naruto itu lelaki yang misterius menurutku. Dia... tiba-tiba saja jadi murid baru di sekolah saat memasuki ulangan akhir semester, padahal sekolah kita dulu sama sekali tidak pernah menerima murid baru di saat ulangan. Bahkan anak kepala sekolah kita pun tidak bisa, tapi Naruto bisa...? Yah, meskipun dia masuk di kelas akhir. Hebatnya dia bisa naik, banyak yang menaruh rasa kagum pada suamimu, termasuk aku. Tapi tetap itu aneh. Kau juga kan?"

"Tentu saja aneh," Sakura setuju; dulu malah ia terkejut saat mengetahui Naruto naik kelas padahal sepanjang hari hanya main basket. "Tapi—aku tidak bisa bertanya tentang itu lagi, aku kan sudah berjanji padanya akan menunggu dia sendiri yang menceritakan semuanya padaku." jelasnya.

"Hm, sulit juga ya." kata Ino. "Aku rasa Naruto punya trauma atau apa gitu."

"Aku juga berpikir sama sepertimu," Sakura menyetujui. "Makanya aku berkali-kali bilang padanya untuk cerita tapi dia tetap tidak mau, Naruto juga meyakinkanku bahwa yang dilakukannya di masa lalu itu bukanlah trauma." jelasnya. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia menyimpannya sendiri sampai saat ini. Aku ingin dia lebih terbuka padaku, aku ini sekarang kan istrinya... dan terlebih lagi, aku ingin tahu diri Naruto yang sesungguhnya tapi rasanya itu sulit sekali bagi dia untuk memperlihatkannya padaku."

"Sakura," Ino tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Duh, aku jadi bilang yang tidak-tidak ya? Hahaha." kata Sakura sambil tertawa garing, ia bangkit berdiri. "Sudah ya, sampai jumpa besok Ino."

"Jangan cemas Sakura! Naruto pasti akan cerita." kata Ino ketika sahabatnya melewatinya.

"Itu harapanku," sahut Sakura pelan, kemudian melangkah lagi keluar, ia mengecek lagi jadwal mata kuliah Naruto—barulah berjalan lagi menuju gedung fakultas ekonomi; ia merasa sedikit canggung masuk ke gedung itu sebab tak jarang ada yang menggodanya lewat kata-kata dan siulan.

Apakah mereka pura-pura buta? Tidak melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya—?

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru." Sakura berhenti; kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu. "Aku mau ke kelas Naruto. Kau tahu?"—gedung fakultas ekonomi jauh lebih besar dari perkiraannya; universitas ini lebih mengutamakan bidang ekonomi dari pada bidang yang ia tempuh.

Bukan menjawab, Shikamaru balik bertanya. "Kau tidak kemari saat jam makan istirahat?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku makan bareng teman-temanku."

"Aneh sekali. Naruto bilang, dia ada janji makan siang dengan orang lain, kupikir itu kau Sakura. Ternyata bukan ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak ke tempatnya! Sungguh." kata Sakura. "Mungkin dia makan siang dengan teman barunya, soalnya Naruto mengirim email padaku kalau dia kesepian tidak bisa satu kelas denganmu, dan teman-teman yang lain."—berpikir positif, berpikir positif.

"Begitukah?" Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku rasa, aku dan yang lain akan mengunjungi kelasnya, merepotkan."

"Itu bagus Shikamaru," kata Sakura; ia senang sekali ada yang mau peduli pada suaminya. "Sekarang, kau bisa memberitahuku dimana tempat Naruto?"

"Oh, ya hampir lupa." kata Shikamaru. "Kelasnya ada di lantai atas, belok kanan, paling terakhir."

Sakura sweatdrop; kelasnya paling terakhir lagi—? Aneh sekali, namun ia tidak mau mengambil pusing. "Makasih ya, Shikamaru. Bye." katanya.

"Hm,"

Sakura menaiki tangga satu persatu; rasanya kok capek sekali ya? Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang olah raga, sibuk mengurus keperluan kuliah dan Naruto tentunya—akhirnya sampai di lantai atas, kebetulan sekali juga suaminya tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang, ia memiringkan kepalanya supaya bisa melihat dengan jelas; rambut biru panjang—jelas sudah orang yang mengobrol dengan Naruto ternyata perempuan! Mata hijaunya menyipit tak senang, tetapi wajahnya berubah heran saat tanpa sengaja matanya beradu pandang dengan mata lavender wanita muda itu.

"Naruto-kun, aku duluan," kata wanita itu sopan.

"Hm," sahut Naruto singkat.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ketika wanita muda itu melewatinya, setelah mendengar langkah kaki wanita berambut biru panjang itu sudah tidak terdengar, mata hijaunya kembali ke tempat direksi Naruto berada. "Naruto tunggu! Tunggu!" serunya ketika pria itu bersiap masuk ke kelas.

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh, "Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" tanyanya; tidak biasanya wanita itu menghampiri kelasnya.

Sakura berhenti dihadapan Naruto, mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena sehabis lari. "Kau tadi mengobrol dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"Oh? Kau melihatnya, ya?" Naruto bertanya balik. "Dia teman sewaktu aku kecil, Sakura-chan."

"Oh," Sakura mengerti sekarang, perasaan cemburunya hilang—tunggu! Teman masa kecil Naruto itu perempuan? Mencurigakan.

"Aku akan memperkenalkannya kalau kau masih tidak percaya, Sakura-chan." kata Naruto; ia tahu jika Sakura sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Tidak usah deh," jawab Sakura cepat.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto. "Lalu? Kenapa kau kemari?"

Ah, Sakura teringat lagi akan tujuannya. "Um... aku kemari karena mau mengajak pulang bersama. Kau mau kan, Naruto-koi?" tanyanya malu.

"Eh?" pipi Naruto ikut merona; ini pertama kalinya Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'koi' di tempat umum; padahal sebelumnya wanita muda itu menolak menyebut kata-kata tadi di tempat umum.

"Kau mau tahu tempatku kerja kan?" tambah Sakura.

Naruto ingat sekarang; ia harus mengetahui siapa pemilik kafe tempat istrinya bekerja agar ia bisa sedikit lega jika mengetahui pemilik kafe itu wanita juga; satu minggu kemarin ia belum sempat mengantar Sakura karena ia juga sibuk bekerja; sebelum ia sempat menjawab, ponselnya bergetar, ia pun mengambilnya dan mengecek layar untuk mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya. "Teuchi-jiisan?" gumamnya, ia memandang Sakura yang masih menunggu jawabannya darinya. "Tunggu sebentar, ya Sakura-chan? Aku mau menerima telepon dulu."

Sakura mengangguk, dan setelah mendapat persetujuan darinya, Naruto pergi ke tempat yang berjarak jauh darinya; tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia memilih duduk kursi di bawah pohon momiji sambil memainkan cincin yang terpasang manis di jarinya; pada akhirnya ia memakainya—sempat terpikir olehnya untuk dijadikan kalung, namun dibatalkan karena ia yakin Naruto akan marah jika ia sengaja menyembunyikannya.

"Kita ini kan tidak sedang bermain drama. Merahasiakan pernikahan kita pada semua orang. Kau sedang berpikir ke mana, sih?"—mungkin Naruto akan mengatakan hal itu.

Wajah Sakura berubah jengkel; ia memiliki bukti kalau ia sudah menikah yaitu cincin di jarinya ini. Sedangkan Naruto? Tidak ada buktinya, karena cincin itu tidak memiliki pasangan.

Memang kebanyakan cincin bermahkota berlian ada yang tidak memiliki pasangan karena hal itu jugalah Sakura merasa tidak tenang, biasanya ia tidak pernah seperti ini—ia percaya sepenuhnya cinta Naruto padanya.

Sakura tidak tahu kenapa hatinya belakangan ini menjadi cemas; mungkin ia memang harus membelikan cincin untuk Naruto...

"Sakura-chan maaf menunggu lama." kata Naruto lembut.

"Um," sahut Sakura sekenanya—masih berpikir tentang cincin pengikat...

"Sakura-chan, soal ajakanmu, sepertinya kita tidak bisa bersama hari ini." jelas Naruto. "Maaf ya."

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Naruto sekarang. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku harus kerja sekarang juga," sahut Naruto sambil menghela napas. "Pengiriman paket sudah menumpuk di tempat kerjaku, Sakura-chan." lanjutnya lagi. "Jadi Sakura-chan lain kali saja ya? Sudah iya! Aku mau berangkat kerja dulu! Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik saat bekerja!"

"Naru—" Sakura ingin mencegah Naruto pergi namun kedua kakinya entah kenapa terasa berat sekali. "Naruto kau maunya menu makan malamnya apa!?"

"Terserah aja!" sahut Naruto tanpa menoleh. "Apa pun akan aku makan!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Apa pun akan kau makan? Aku menyiapkan sayuran tanpa dimasak, kau tetap mau memakannya? Dasar." katanya; karena tidak merasa enak pulang kuliah sendirian, kembali ke kelas untuk mengajak Ino pulang bersama—akan tetapi niatnya ia urungkan setelah melihat Shikamaru menunggu Ino yang sedang merapikan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas.

Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang universitas dengan lesu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kesepian, ya?" ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin ini cuma perasaannya saja.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya. "Email? Dari siapa ya?" tanyanya; sempat terbesit harapan kecil jika itu email dari Naruto, berisi pria itu mengubah pemikirannya dan bersedia mengantarkannya bekerja di kafe—harapannya pudar setelah membuka isi email di ponselnya.

From: Moegi

Sakura-neechan, selamat siang!

Hari ini aku mohon bimbingannya juga ya!

Sampai jumpa di kafe! Semangat, Sakura-neechan!

Sakura tersenyum selesai membaca emailnya; Moegi adalah teman barunya yang ditemuinya ketika wawancara dengan pemilik kafe, ia terkejut saat mengetahui Moegi masih berumur 15 tahun, tapi sudah bekerja, katanya ingin membantu meringankan beban ibunya.

Mungkin di tempat kerja nanti akan menyenangkan.

x C and F x

Sakura melangkah menaiki tangga apartemen sambil memijat bahunya yang letih; ia tidak menyangka bila bekerja part time akan semelelahkan seperti ini padahal baru satu hari bekerja sambil berkuliah tapi tubuhnya seperti mau remuk; ia pernah mendengar kalau bekerja sambil kuliah itu sangat melelahkan, ia setuju dengan pendapat itu sekarang.

Mungkin beberapa hari ke depan tubuhnya akan terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya.

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat lampu apartemen masih redup, ia membuka pintu, dan menyalakan lampu—tidak ada siapapun di sini... sepertinya Naruto belum pulang kerja—mengingat suaminya membuatnya sedih—Naruto tak bisa menjemputnya kerja juga hari ini; ia menghela napas —dan untuk menghilangkan lelah di tubuhnya, ia duduk di kursi makan dengan pipi yang menempel di meja.

"Lelah sekali." gumam Sakura, kemudian ia melirik jam dinding—sudah pukul sebelas malam—? Tapi Naruto belum pulang juga? Ah, ia teringat sesuatu yang penting, ia harus menyiapkan makan malam—akan tetapi tubuhnya malas sekali berdiri dan menyalakan api gas, padahal di kafe ia menyiapkan hidangan makanan meskipun cuma minuman; Naruto tadi mengirim email meminta untuk makan di rumah bersama. "Apa sih yang mudah dibuat tapi tetap sehat?" dan yang bisa dikerjakan sambil duduk?

Sing...

Sepi...

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sakura bangkit berdiri dan mengecek isi kulkas—"Aku lupa belanja!" katanya panik; bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Isi kulkas cuma ada roti, mayonaise, saus dan beberapa sayuran—ah... satu ide muncul di otaknya, "Aku bisa membuat sandwich." entah Naruto akan menyukainya atau tidak; sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan, ia terkekeh pelan; sandwich untuk makan malam? Lucu. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan tak mau mengambil pusing toh suaminya bilang akan memakan apa pun kan?

Sakura membersihkan sayuran dan tomat memakai air hangat, setelah selesai ia memotongnya menjadi kotak seukuran lebih kecil dari roti agar muat, setelahnya ia menambahkan lembaran keju dan irisan tomat, tidak lupa menambahkan mayonaise—merangkainya dalam simbol hati, mau menggoda sedikit, sentuhan terakhir, ia meletakan lembar roti yang lain di atasnya. "Selesai." katanya memandang percaya diri karyanya; ia tadi sengaja tidak menambahkan saus—membiarkan Naruto menambahkan sesuai keinginan nanti.

Menu makan malam sudah selesai.

Sekarang ia bisa kembali istirahat lagi—"Ah, melelahkan sekali." kata Sakura lega, baru pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, duduk di kursi bisa senyaman ini.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Sakura-chan." kata Naruto. "Kok pintunya dikunci?"

"Eh?" Sakura terkesikap; Naruto—sudah pulang—? Di saat wajahnya masih kusut begini—? "Tunggu sebentar ya!" serunya bangkit berdiri menuju—kamar tidur—cepat-cepat mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur, mengecek dan merapikan penampilannya—setelah semuanya beres, ia membuka pintu. "Selamat datang, Naruto-koi." katanya.

Naruto diam.

Sepi...

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah apartemen." Naruto bersuara akhirnya, memungkukan tubuhnya.

"E—eh! Naruto!" seru Sakura panik menarik belakang baju Naruto, menahan agar tidak pergi. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Ini aku."

"Aku cuma bergurau saja, Sakura-chan." kata Naruto disertai tawa canggung. "Karena kau kelihatan um, 'berbeda' malam ini."

Pipi Sakura merona. "Kau... berpikir begitu?" tanyanya; tidak sia-sia ia membeli lingerie seksi berwarna pink salem—

"Tidak juga sih," kata Naruto masih tertawa.

Sakura yang berada di awan-awan, jatuh seketika itu juga ke tanah; ternyata tidak berhasil ya—? Apakah kurang seksi—? Pakaian yang dipilihkan memakai bahan satin dengan belahan dadanya, panjang gaunnya lima senti di atas lututnya—mungkin memang harus yan—

Blam.

"Aku tidak mau orang lain melihat penampilan seksi istriku," kata Naruto nyengir.

Eh—? Jadi... usahanya tidak terlalu gagal—? "Naru—" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Aku sudah melakukan peraturan kita kan?" tanya Naruto nyengir.

Sakura diam sebentar; peraturan—? Ah, ia ingat sekarang, ia dan Naruto membuat kesepakatan kalau berangkat dan pulang kuliah atau pun kerja harus memberikan ciuman. Ia senang suaminya mengingat hal itu. "Hm? Aku tidak perlu mengingatkan lagi."

"Oh, aku lapar sekali." keluh Naruto memegangi perutnya yang sejak keluar dari tempat kerjanya sudah berbunyi. "Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan?"

"Oh! Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu Naruto-koi," kata Sakura lalu mendorong suaminya menuju dapur. "Aku membuat sandwich,"

Naruto duduk di kursinya. "Sandwich—?" ia bergumam dengan tatapan memangsa piring berisi sandwich di depannya.

Sakura tertawa canggung; sepertinya Naruto tidak menyukainya. "Ya maaf ya? Aku hanya bisa membuat itu karena persediaan makan kita hanya itu, karena hanya itu aku membuat menjadi tiga porsi untuk—"

"Selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya," kata Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

"—untuk kau saja." Sakura mengakhiri, sweatdrop; padahal ia juga mau, makanya membuat tiga porsi. "Sudah habis?" tanyanya.

"Ya," sahut Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

Mata hijau Sakura melirik piring di atas meja; benar-benar sudah habis. Ah—sudahlah, toh ia bisa sedikit menahan sampai pagi tiba. "Oh ya. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu." katanya riang, mengambil ponselnya di meja.

"Apa itu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," kata Sakura masih mengecek galeri di ponselnya. "Aha!" ia akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya, lalu ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Naruto. "Ini fotoku di kafe, kau tidak pernah ke sana jadi aku mau menunjukannya padamu. Hehehe..."

Naruto menerimanya penuh semangat—dan mengeceknya—matanya yang tadi mengantuk, terbuka lebar sepenuhnya melihat foto Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Apakah aku terlihat lebih—manis?"

Memang manis—"Sakura-chan kenapa pakaiannya terbuka sekali?" tanya Naruto tak terima; memang benar pakaiannya manis namun terlalu terbuka bahkan modelnya hampir sama seperti lingerie yang dipakai Sakura saat ini hanya berbeda warna baby pink-putih.

"Kan aku memakai stocking, Naruto-koi," bela Sakura; ia sudah mengira Naruto pasti akan memprotes soal pakaian yang dipakainya ketimbang penampilan tata riasnya. "Jadi tidak apa-apa kan?"

Memang benar kaki Sakura memakai stocking namun tetap saja ketika wanita muda itu sedikit membungkuk akan kelihatan pakaian dalamnya dan lelaki akan mengambil kesempatan untuk—ia tidak mau memikirkan itu. Menjijikan bila orang lain yang melakukannya. "Aku tetap tak setuju, dattebayo." kata Naruto. "Sudah kubilang lebih baik kau tidak usah kerja saja."

"Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri." kata Sakura. "Lagi pula gajinya lumayan kok, 40 ribu yen."

"40 ribu yen!?" seru Naruto tidak percaya; gaji Sakura dua kali lipat lebih besar dari pada dirinya? Bagaimana bisa? "Tetap saja aku tidak mau kau bekerja di sana, dattebayo."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. "Aku tidak mau," katanya jengkel.

"Jangan memulai berdebat denganku." kata Naruto tegas.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan. "Kalau kau memang ingin aku keluar, carilah tempat kerja yang gajinya lebih tinggi dariku, baru aku mau keluar."

"Mencari kerja baru," Naruto berpikir sebentar—mencari kerja baru berarti ia harus membolos untuk tes di tempat kerja baru yang bisa mengakibatkan Teuchi marah besar padanya—menakutkan...

"Kenapa Naruto-koi? Kau ragu heh? Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau ini lelaki yang sempurna? Yang bisa mendapatkan segalanya hanya dengan wajah tampanmu. Ah... mungkinkah perkataanku barusan sudah tidak berlaku lagi? Sejak kapan ya?" tanya Sakura mengejek.

Yah... ia memang pernah berkata seperti itu sih, sewaktu pertama kali Sakura mengetahui pekerjaannya. "Menggodaku itu sangat berbahaya Sakura-chan." kata Naruto memperingatkan.

"Hah? Siapa yang menggodamu?" tanya Sakura heran. "Sudahlah. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas dari dosen saja."—baru saja selesai berbicara, tubuhnya sudah digendong lagi oleh Naruto.

De javu—?

"Malam ini aku takkan membiarkan kau menganggur Sakura-chan." bisik Naruto seksi.

Sebuah rona merah di kedua pipi putih Sakura cukup membuat Naruto tahu apa jawaban istrinya...

x C and F x

Naruto menghela napas berat sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya berada; sudah lewat tiga hari semenjak kesepakatannya dengan Sakura namun, sampai sekarang ia belum berhasil menemukan pekerjaan yang gajinya lebih besar dari istrinya itu; kalau pun ada itu persayaratannya harus D3 ke atas. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, semua lowongan pekerjaan di koran, internet, bahkan sampai seluruh kota sudah ia telusuri, hasilnya nihil.

Tidak adakah seseorang yang mau menawarinya pekerjaan dengan gaji yang besar?

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Naruto. "Ino... dia dulu yang memasukan Sakura-chan ke kafe." kenapa tidak terpikir sama sekali di kepalanya ya? "Dia pasti bisa mau mencari pekerjaan untukku juga." tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia ke kelas Ino, kebetulan juga gedung fashion design bersebalahan dengan gedung ekonomi. Ia harus cepat dikarenakan jam masuk tinggal lima belas menit lagi; sayangnya ketika ia sampai ke kelas Ino, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sahabat istrinya itu.

Di saat darurat begini kenapa malah tidak ada!?

"Eh! Apa kau melihat Ino?" tanya Naruto pada seseorang yang kebetulan lewat.

"Oh, Ino-chan ada di belakang gedung ini,"

Naruto ber-oh ria, dan langsung berjalan menuju ke belakang gedung setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kepada orang yang sedang lewat tadi—sambil berjalan, kepalanya di selimuti tanda tanya besar; kenapa Ino di belakang gedung ya? Memang sih itu tempat buat nongkrong, tapi sama siapa?

Lelaki berambut hitam seketika muncul di kepalanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru? Ia sebenarnya tidak suka mengganggu orang yang sedang bermesraan apalagi Ino dan Shikamaru sahabatnya, tetapi ia tidak pilihan, ini keadaan darurat sih.

"Ah," mata biru Naruto menangkap Ino yang sedang bersandar di tiang sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Huwaaaa..." kata Sakura sambil menguap lebar. "Aku mengantuk sekali." lanjutnya sambil mengerjap-mengerjapkan mata hijaunya. "Rasanya aku ingin skip kelas biar bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa gangguan."

Sakura—? Jadi Ino bersama Sakura—mata birunya menyipit tidak suka; sebenarnya ia masih marah pada Ino sebab sudah memasukan kerja di tempat yang aneh begitu... mau apa lagi mereka berdua—?

"Wajahmu kelihatan kusut, Sakura" kata Ino bersimpati; pertama kalinya ia melihat Haruno Sakura berantakan begini. "Menjadi kehidupan wanita muda biasa semelelahkan itukah?"

"Hm," Sakura bergumam malas. "Aku... harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan, terus kuliah, siangnya kerja di kafe, dan sisanya bertugas sebagai istri," jelas Sakura datar. "Ah, ya malamnya aku juga harus mengerjakan tugas dari dosen. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Eh?

Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya—kemudian ia tertawa garing; kenapa ia jadi seperti stalker begini? Ini sama sekali bukan sifatnya! Akan tetapi, mengganggu kedua sahabat yang sedang mengobrol itu rasanya tidak enak, lagipula rasanya tidak ada celah untuknya masuk.

"Terdengar melelahkan," kata Ino. "Aku sih tidak mau hidup seperti itu."

"Semua orang mana ada yang mau hidup seperti itu kan? Tapi hidup itu tidak ada pilihan mau atau tidak," kata Sakura. "Aku kagum pada Naruto yang kuat melakukan itu semua sendirian sejak dulu."

"Ah, kau memang benar sih." sahut Ino. "Sakura rasanya kau 'tumbuh' ya?"

Pipi Sakura merona mendengarnya. "Apa maksudmu 'tumbuh' hah?"

Di sisi lain pipi Naruto pun ikutan merona—entah karena apa...

"Kau ini berpikir ke mana sih? Maksudku itu pikiranmu Sakura," kata Ino sweatdrop. "Menurutku, kau semakin dewasa, padahal dulu kau seorang tuan puteri sekali tapi sekarang kau mau melakukan apa pun demi orang yang kau cintai."

"Oh? Kalau soal itu aku juga sebenarnya belajar sedikit-sedikit kok," kata Sakura, lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan dengan penuh rasa percaya diri yang tinggi ia memperlihatkannya pada Ino.

"Buku panduan menjadi istri yang baik keturunan bagi Haruno—?" kata Ino sweatdrop. "Kau ini bercanda ya? Kau tidak mungkin membacanya kan?"

Naruto pun ikutan sweatdrop, ia tidak menyangka istrinya membaca buku seperti itu.

"Aku awalnya tidak mau, tapi aku mencoba membacanya dan tidak terlalu buruk juga isinya kok," jelas Sakura. "Kau bisa meminjamnya dariku kalau sudah menikah nanti," lanjutnya menggoda.

Rona pipi Ino muncul. "Apa-apaan sih!? Aku belum berpikir ke sana kok!"

"Masa?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Belu—" perkataan Ino menggantung, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, malu. "Sudah sih... tapi Shikamaru—kau tahu sendiri, dia lelaki yang bagaimana." lanjutnya dengan nada yang rendah; rasanya ia mau lenyap dari sini sekarang juga.

Sakura tertawa.

"Hoi! Jangan tertawa, forehead!"—tuh kan!

Tawa Sakura malah semakin keras; hiburan yang cukup menyenangkan.

Sepertinya pembicaraan kedua wanita muda itu mulai tidak penting, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi saja; selama perjalanan menuju kelas, kepalanya penuh dengan perkataan Sakura; jadi? Selama ini sebenarnya Sakura kelelahan? Namun terus bersikap menjadi istri yang sempurna di matanya—?

Langkah Naruto terhenti.

Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali ya—? Ia senang Sakura mau memanjakannya tetapi di sisi lain sedih mengetahui istrinya seperti itu.

Sebaiknya ia membatalkan meminta bantuan dari Ino; Naruto tidak bisa merebut sesuatu yang membuat Sakura bahagia. Ia menghela napas; jadi sekarang apa? Ia harus meminta bantuan siapa? Mencari pekerjaan sendirian tidaklah mudah, ia sudah mencobanya selama tiga hari ini.

"Na-Naruto-kun selamat pagi. Kebetulan kita bertemu di sini, aku ingin mengembalikan catatan pelajaran kemarin," sapa Hinata lembut.

"Eh?" Selamat pagi juga, Hinata," kata Naruto; Hinata—kalau tidak salah keluarganya itu pengusaha di segala bidang—! "Hinata! Boleh aku minta bantuan?"

"B-bantuan apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil menyerahkan buku milik Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya. "Sebenarnya aku sedang kesulitan mencari kerja," jelasnya malu; ia tidak percaya menceritakan ini pada wanita yang dulu pernah dekat dengannya; sudahlah, masa lalu tidak penting.

"Oh, k-kau ingin bekerja di perusahaan keluargaku, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi bukan perusahaan. Aku minta kerja di tempat biasa seperti kafe contohnya."—bisa gawat urusannya bila ketahuan oleh keluarga Hyuuga yang lain, bisa-bisa ia dipaksa kembali ke masa lalunya; ia harus lebih hati-hati mulai dari sekarang. "Kau bisa kan?"

"Oh, bisa kok, aku telepon dulu—"

"Tunggu sebentar," Naruto memotong perkataan wanita muda itu. "Aku ingin melamar seperti orang biasa saja."

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut bukan main. "Sungguh?"

Naruto mengangguk yakin.

Hinata terkesima sesaat. "Ba-baiklah," sahutnya menaruh lagi ponselnya ke saku. "Naruto-kun kau berubah ya?"

"Eh?"

"Ma-matamu jauh lebih lembut sekarang," kata Hinata disertai senyum.

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk. "A-aku pernah dengar kalau mencintai seseorang itu bisa mengubah orang itu. Aku setuju karena aku melihatnya darimu, Naruto-kun." katanya. "Sakura-chan adalah wanita yang beruntung."

Naruto cuma tertawa.

Ia juga beruntung dicintai oleh wanita kuat seperti Sakura.

x C and F x

"Naruto-kun kau sudah siap?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi ada lowongan kerja di mana saja?"

"A-aku sudah menghubungi Neji-niisan katanya lowongan kerja di kafe untuk lelaki kami cuma ada tiga saja," jelas Hinata kalem.

"Oh?" tanya Naruto. "Kalau begitu ayo—" perkataannya terintrupsi oleh getaran ponselnya, ia lantas mengeceknya ternyata email dari Sakura.

From: Sakura

Naruto kau di mana? Aku ke kelasmu tidak ada. Aku ingin mengajak pulang bersama.

Ah—apa yang harus dijawabnya—? Bagaimana ini? Jika ia menolaknya, ia yakin Sakura akan marah, sebab sudah satu minggu lebih ia menolak, amarah istrinya tak bisa diremehkan—tidak. Ia tidak bisa menjadi lemah seperti ini.

To: Sakura

Maaf ya, Sakura-chan aku tidak bisa. Lain kali saja. Aku ada urusan penting.

Setelah selesai mengetik, Naruto menghela napas dan menaruh kembali ponselnya; ia berharap Sakura mengerti posisinya sekarang, lagi pula ini demi kebaikan wanita muda itu juga.

"Da-dari siapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto singkat.

"Oh," gumam Hinata. "Na-Naruto-kun apa tidak apa-apa merahasiakan ini dari Sakura-san?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Naruto cepat.

"Su-sungguh?" tanya Hinata lagi; ia tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman di antara ia dan Sakura apalagi status wanita berambut pink itu seorang istri—bisa gawat jadinya bila ketahuan ia berduaan saja dengan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Lebih baik kita langsung ke kafe saja." kata Naruto datar.

Sebenarnya Hinata masih ingin memastikan, tapi sepertinya bukan saatnya yang tepat untuk berdebat; ia pun mengikuti dari belakang keluar dari universitas, sedikit menjaga jaraknya agar tak ada yang memgambil keuntungan dari kedekatan mereka berdua.

Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—dan sweatrop mendapati Hinata berjalan lima meter jaraknya darinya. "Hinata apa yang kau lakukan? Berjalanlah di sampingku."

"I-iya," sahut Hinata, mempercepat langkah kakinya sampai akhirnya berhenti di samping Naruto. "Maaf ya."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kenapa meminta maaf?" tanyanya. "Kau tidak salah Hinata. Lagi pula apa yang kau cemaskan? Kita hanya teman."

"Be-benar juga ya," gumam Hinata sedih mendengar kata: teman. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia melangkah lagi kali ini ia yang berada di depan.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa mood seorang wanita itu cepat sekali berubah? Tadi senang, sekarang masam begitu. Apakah semua wanita di dunia ini begitu—? Sakura juga kadang seperti itu.

Tidak mau mengambil pusing, Naruto mengikuti dari belakang sambil memandang bosan gedung-gedung yang dilewatinya—seandainya ada Sakura, situasinya mungkin akan lebih ramai, sifat Hinata memang jauh berbeda dengan istrinya sih...

Tiba-tiba langkah Hinata berhenti. "Naruto-kun..." panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?" sahut Naruto sekenanya—masih asyik memandang daun-daun yang berguguran—sudah mau memasuki musim gugur—e-eh, tunggu sebentar! Musim gugur? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, tetapi tidak tahu apa itu.

"Apa Na-Naruto-kun ingat tempat... ini?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Naruto melirik direksi yang ditunjuk Hinata—sebuah taman—ini tempat dimana ia hendak mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hinata namun niat tersebut terpaksa dibatalkan karena Sakura kecelakaan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada dan memang waktu itu istrinya habis bertengkar dengannya, tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, ia langsung ke tempat Sakura berada; kejadian itulah yang membuatnya tersadar jika hatinya sudah berpindah ke wanita lain...

"Ak-aku terus menunggumu sampai malam tapi kau tidak datang, dan keesokan harinya aku kena flu." jelas Hinata sedih mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf ya, Hinata," kata Naruto, menyesal. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan seperti itu."—waktu itu ia tidak memikirkan siapa pun selain Sakura bahkan ponselnya pun hilang akibat kejadian tersebut.

"A-aku senang bisa bertemu Naruto-kun lagi." kata Hinata. "Tapi ternyata Naruto-kun sudah punya istri..."

Mata biru Naruto melebar tidak percaya. "Hinata kau—"

"Kau apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata disertai senyuman. "Soal i-itu sudah lewat kan?"

"I-iya," kata Naruto canggung; tadinya ia sempat berpikir jika Hinata masih menaruh hati padanya, untunglah pemikirannya salah, gawat urusannya bila Hinata tetap mencintainya.

"Oh, iya kita sudah sampai di kafe-nya." kata Hinata lembut.

"Oh, begitu?" Naruto menengadah—ah, kafe ini tempat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Hinata—bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika kafe AFM tepat di samping taman tadi? Apa ini sebuah kebetulan atau—disengaja ya—?

"Ayo, masuk Naruto-kun," ajak Hinata ramah.

Mungkin cuma kebetulan...

"Ah," sahut Naruto, masuk ke dalam—ternyata tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini setelah satu tahun tidak kemari—ia dulu suka makan di sini karena masakan ramennya enak sekali—dan di sisi lain... ia dapat bertemu Hinata juga.

"Selamat datang nona Hinata." sambut para pegawai penuh rasa hormat.

"Ah, iya," kata Hinata disertai tawa kecil.

Naruto ikut tertawa; para pegawainya pun tetap tidak berubah.

Brak.

Semua orang terkejut.

"Aku dengar akan ada karyawan baru di sini! Jangan bersikap lemah di depannya!" kata seorang pria berambut hitam setelah menggebrak pintu dapur. "A-ah—tuan Naruto selamat datang. Sudah lama tidak kemari."

"Tidak usah memakai nama tuan," kata Naruto tertawa garing; rasanya ia merasa aneh dipanggil tuan, padahal ia dulu benci jika ada bawahan yang tidak memanggil namanya tanpa tuan. "Panggil namaku saja."

"Eh?" apakah yang di depannya benar seorang Naruto? Sifatnya berbeda sekali dari yang terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pria berambut pirang itu. "Tidak mungkin aku memanggil tuan Naruto dengan nama kecil,"—bisa-bisa ia dipecat detik itu juga, Naruto kan keluarga karib Hyuuga.

"Terserah kaulah," kata Naruto malas.

Hidate tertawa garing. "Nona Hinata bagaimana dengan karyawan baru itu?"

"A-ah, itu..." Hinata melirik cemas Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. "Di-dia sudah ada di sini. Naruto-kunlah yang melamar di sini."

Semua mata para pegawai kafe terbelalak termasuk Hidate sendiri.

Sing...

Sepi...

"Ehem," Naruto berdehem.

Hidate tersadar dari keterkejutannya—dan apa yang dilakukannya membuat semua syok. "Maafkan saya! Lowongan kerjanya sudah di tempati tadi lagi!" katanya sambil bersujud; lebih baik ia melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti ini dari pada menjadi harus atasan Naruto dan memerintahnya.

"Eh?" Hinata berjongkok. "Tidak usah sampai seperti itu. A-aku mengerti jika memang sudah tidak ada lowongan."

Naruto menyipitkan mata birunya; setelah diberitahu kalau ia yang mau melamar, lowongan kerjanya sudah tidak ada? Yang benar saja!

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, tuan Naruto boleh makan malam gratis di sini." kata Hidate menawarkan.

Hinata menatap Naruto malu. "Ba-bagaimana Naruto-kun?" tanyanya. "Kau mau makan malam... be-bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu melakukan hal seperti itu," sahut Naruto datar, lalu pergi keluar kafe; kalaupun ia mau, ia hanya mau melakukannya dengan Sakura.

Hinata mengikuti. "M-maaf ya, Naruto-kun. Pa-padahal baru tadi aku menelepon Neji-niisan ternyata sudah tidak ada. Peminat di kafe ini memang banyak sih."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Naruto diserti senyuman. "Hari ini masih sore sih tapi kalau kau memang mau, aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah. Tempat kerjaku searah denganmu."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Ha'i," sahutnya senang, tanpa berpikir dua kali.

x C and F x

Hari ini Sakura bangun terlambat gara-gara semalam lembur, ia pulang ke rumah jam satu pagi, meski pun begitu ia masih sempat membuatkan sarapan walaupun tidak bisa memakannya di rumah bersama Naruto.

Rasanya aneh sekali sarapan lagi di kantin sendirian; Naruto tadi makan bersamanya namun karena makannya cepat, ia jadi ditinggal sendirian.

Sakura menghela napas berat; tidak di rumah... tidak di tempat kuliah, kerjaan Naruto kabur terus darinya, ia cuma bisa dekat ketika mereka tidur bersama... dan lagi ia merasa seperti jadi anak baru lagi—tidak memiliki teman, padahal sudah satu minggu lebih ia di sini—ia memang belum akrab dengan teman di kelas karyawan yang lain.

"Sakura!"

"Hm?" Sakura bergumam, menoleh ke belakangnya—dan sweatdrop melihat Ino berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arahnya.

Ino berhenti tepat di depan sahabatnya, sambil memukul meja ia berseru. "Sakura! Gawat! Naruto!"

"Naruto? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Na-ru-to! Di-a!" Ino berkata disela-sela napasnya yang memburu.

"Ino duduklah dan tarik napas pelan-pelan." kata Sakura sweatdrop.

Brak!

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu!" seru Ino emosi, memukul meja untuk kedua kalinya.

"Terserah kaulah," kata Sakura malas.

"Sakura!" Ino tidak percaya ini. Di saat darurat begini Sakura malah santai-santai. "Naruto selingkuh!"—akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya juga.

Mata hijau Sakura melebar sesaat—sebelum akhirnya ia merespon. "Oh,"—dan melanjutkan memakan sarapan paginya.

Emosi Ino yang berkobar-kobar seketika lenyap mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Kok reaksimu begitu sih?" tanyanya heran.

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Sakura bertanya balik. "Mencakar-cakar tembok? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tahu." katanya kalem.

Ino mendecak sebal—kesantaian Sakura justru membuatnya kesal, ia tahu sahabatnya berkembang tapi tetap saja—ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto pada Sakura. "Ini buktinya."

Sakura tidak mengambil ponselnya hanya meliriknya—mata hijaunya melebar sedikit melihat sesuatu yang dikenalnya—itu foto wanita yang mengobrol dengan Naruto kemarin! Teman semasa kecil Naruto jadi tidak ada yang perlu ia cemaskan.

Ino sweatdrop melihat Sakura melanjutkan makannya lagi, padahal tadi ekspresi wajah sahabatnya mulai cemburu. "Naruto beralasan kalau dia ada urusan penting kemarin iya kan?" tanyanya; karena itu juga ia jadi kena getahnya pulang kuliah bersama Sakura bukan dengan Shikamaru.

"Ya," sahut Sakura kalem.

"Kau lihat kan background-nya apa? Suasana sore hari!" kata Ino.

Sakura mengecek lagi—memang benar sih. "Kau tidak meng-edit foto ini kan?" tanyanya masih tak percaya—lebih percaya cinta Naruto padanya.

"Mana mungkin, forehead! Memangnya itu menguntungkan buatku?" kata Ino sweatdrop. "Lagi pula ada keterangan di pojok kanan bawah foto kan? Apa masih belum cukup untukmu percaya?"

Sakura melirik lagi, mengecek tanggal dan waktu foto itu; semuanya benar, fotonya diambil kemarin di sore hari.

Bagaimana bisa—?

Maaf ya, Sakura-chan aku tidak bisa. Lain kali saja. Aku ada urusan penting.

Aku ada urusan penting...

Urusan penting...

Sakura bangkit berdiri, tanpa berkata apa-apa ia berlari keluar kantin secepat kilat—tujuannya hanya satu yaitu ke tempat Naruto berada.

'Dia tidak berkata apa-apa semalam padaku!' kata Sakura dalam hati.

Berbohong padanya dan jalan cuma berdua saja dengan teman semasa kecilnya—? Yang benar saja!

Sakura berhenti berlari ketika melihat di luar turun hujan—ia tidak bisa ke tempat Naruto karena gedungnya terpisah jauh sendirian dan hanya bisa melewati lapangan; ia tak membawa payung kalau begini terpaksa harus menunggu hujan berhenti, kalau menunggu hujan berhenti kemungkinan pelajaran sudah dimulai duluan; ia ingin tahu jawabannya sekarang!

Maaf ya Sakura-chan. Lain kali saja. Aku ada urusan penting.

Satu kalimat barusan memicu amarah Sakura kembali naik hingga titik penghabisan. "Tidak ada kata lain kali lagi, pokoknya sekarang." katanya sambil memakai tudung jaketnya, mengeratkan tali sepatunya—setelah selesai, ia mengambil napas dan menatap serius lapangan yang basah, setelah di rasanya cukup, ia berlari secepat kilat melintasi lapangan.

'Aku butuh penjelasan!' teriak inner Sakura dibakar rasa cemburu.

Berani-beraninya Naruto menyembunyikan hal ini padanya!

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di gedung ekonomi, ia mengambil napas yang banyak; mungkin ini rekor tercepatnya berlari dan syukurlah tidak jatuh sebab tadi lapangan licin sekali oleh air hujan.  
Sakura mengecek jadwal kuliah Naruto di ponselnya, setelah ketemu, ia mulai berjalan sambil sesekali ia menengadahkan kepala melihat papan keterangan kelas; tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menemukan kelas Naruto, hanya berada di pojok, lagi, lantai bawah.

Kenapa kelas Naruto selalu berada di akhir sih?

Berpikir positif. Positif.

Sakura melepas jaketnya yang basah terlebih dahulu, barulah mengetuk pintu dengan lembut. "Permisi. Apakah ada Uzumaki Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Ah, Sakura! Selamat pagi!" sapa Kiba ramah.

"Pagi," Sakura merespon singkat. "Naruto ada?"

"Ada kok," sahut Kiba disertai cengiran. "Oi! Naruto! Ada istrimu nih!" serunya jahil.

Naruto yang mendengarnya menghela napas; mau sampai kapan Kiba terus menggodanya—? Sudah satu minggu lebih ini! Ia menoleh malas. "Apa s—Sakura-chan?"—ia terkejut mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri di pintu kelasnya.

Jadi bukan lelucon belaka?

Naruto bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura-chan? Kau tahu sedang hujan kan? Apa tidak kau bisa ke sini di saat jam istirahat saja? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, cemas.

Sakura tidak menjawab, memilih bersandar di dinding. Tubuhnya lelah dan dingin sekali.

Melihat Sakura kedinginan, Naruto melepas jaketnya dan meletakannya di bahu istrinya. "Lain kali jangan diulang lagi Sakura-chan. Ya? Aku tidak ingin kau terserang flu apalagi sakit." katanya sambil membenarkan tata letak jaket di bahu Sakura—ia menghentikan aktifitasnya merasa tangan Sakura memegang tangannya. Dingin. "Ya?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Kupikir kaulah yang mau berbicara padaku, Sakura-chan." kata Naruto lembut.

"Iya atau tidak, jawab saja." kata Sakura.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Um—tidak... ?"

"Kau yakin?" Sakura memberi satu kesempatan.

"Tidak Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto cepat. "Tidak ada yang mau aku katakan padamu."

Sakura bangkit berdiri, menjauh dari Naruto bahkan ia memunggungi pria itu karena malas melihat wajahnya. "Aku benci lelaki pembohong," katanya tajam. "Kau bukan Naruto-ku."

Apa lagi ini—? Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba marah padanya? Mood wanita itu memang sulit ditebak! "Aku tidak mengerti, Sakura-chan! Sudah, katakan saja intinya, dattebayo."

"Kau bilang kemarin ada urusan penting?"—Sakura memberi petunjuk.

"Ya," sahut Naruto cepat. "Dan—?"

"Dan tidak ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada yang mau aku ceritakan padamu, Sakura-chan." kata Naruto frustasi. "Kalau ada aku pasti akan ke tempatmu, dattebayo."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura; habis sudah kesabarannya. "Lalu kenapa kau sore-sore berjalan bersama dia? Sampai mengantarkannya ke rumah."

Dia? Semua pertanyaan terjawab sudah dengan deretan kalimat Sakura yang terakhir, pantas wanita muda itu marah. "Iya itu memang benar sih,"

Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahannya. "Lalu kau berpikir aku ini apa? Hah!? Dia penting dan aku tida—!?" perkataannya terhenti oleh jari Naruto yang berada di bibirnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Sakura-chan." kata Naruto pelan. "Aku mengantarnya pulang karena rumahnya satu jalan dengan tempat kerjaku."

"Benarkah?"—Sakura belum puas dengan jawaban Naruto—ia ingin lebih jelas lagi.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan." kata Naruto lembut, ia bahkan memeluk tubuh Sakura agar bisa membuat istrinya tenang. "Wanita yang terpenting bagi aku selamanya adalah Uzumaki Sakura."

"Naruto..." gumam Sakura; meskipun kata-kata yang tadi itu manis namun tetap saja hatinya masih belum bisa tenang—ditambah lagi dengan Naruto yang menjauh perlahan darinya; wajar jika ia cemas sekali.

Untuk sekarang ini, Sakura tidak bisa menjawab bahkan berkata membalas perkataan manis Naruto, ia cuma membalas pelukan hangatnya saja...

To be continued...

Big Thanks To:

matatabiks: kok lemon-nya kurang? Ini kan rating T :v makasih ya semangatnya ;)

EleoraNs: Kenapa susah? Jangan buat susah hidup udah susah/?/plakk muehehe :3 duh apa iya ini tata bahasanya pas? Nasa kok jadi kegeeran*wink* Ini udah lanjut jangan lupa read and review lagi ya :3 makasih buat reviewnyaaaaa*hug*

Guest: aku juga bahagia ngetiknya :) udah next nih ;)

HyperBlack Hole : Halo, Nasa di sini :D Wah kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran begitu? Ini bukan spoiler tapi kamu benar-benar jenius ternyata :D tebakanmu benar sekali jadi tunggu aja chapter-chapter nanti gimana ya :p Ini udah lanjut semoga masih membaca dan mereview ya :p makasih untuk reviewnya*bighug*

firdaus minato: pasti dilanjut kok ;)

Diedix356: liat pengumuman di bawah ya ;)

Naouralda: Hai, ini Nasa/gak ada yang tanya woy/ Panjang banget ya? Tapi semoga gak bosen ya bacanya :3 semoga meski panjang tetap menghibur :D penasaran ya? Nasa juga penasaran sih jadi tetep ikutin kelanjutannya ya*wink* muehehe :3 Ini udah update jangan lupa baca dan review lagi:p makasih review dan semangatnya({})

mcfi: hahaha... sampe jatuh cinta segala ya? Ga terlalu serius kok cuma seputar masa lalu naru aja :) mungkin kamu kecewa sama chap ini ya? Di sini ga terlalu menonjol romance-nya, idenya udah begitu :) jangan panggil tante plisss... aku masih muda :)

Ae Hatake: Kamu orang ke berapa ya yang bilang fic ini panjang :3 semoga tidak membosankan ya karena kepanjangan begitu Hatake-san :3 Berat ya temanya? Ya yang penting badan Nasa gak berat deh*loh muehehe :3 Ya untuk tahu badai itu datang atau tidak

ikutin kelanjutan ceritanya ya :p jangan lupa baca dan review lagi ya ini udah update ;D Makasih reviewnya*pelukpeluk*

sang pemberontak: udah next nih ;)

Lora 29 Alus: Wah itu 'o'nya kebanyakan deh Lora-san :D ini udah update jangan lupa baca dan review lagi ya! Makasih udah mau nyempetin review Nasa senang loh :p

Geki uzumaki: makasih udah dibilang keren :)

Paijo Payah: Yeya kelar juga bacanya :D apa sepanjang itu kah fic ini*tiba-tiba sembunyi di balik Kak Fergie* Terimakasih Nasa tau kok kalau Nasa dan Kak Fergie emang keren/? Iya kan Kak?*wink* Makasih ya buat reivewnya Paijo-san :D ini udah update jangan lupa baca dan ninggalik jejak review/? Lagi muehehehe :3

Pengumuman: cherry dan fergie sudah memutuskan buat meng-apdet fanfic ini 2 minggu 1 kali. Kenapa? Karena satu minggu ada jeda kosong buat cherry dan fergie bisa berkarya sendiri. Jadi cherry dan fergie harap readers mau mengerti

Maaf untuk mengenai pembalasan riview yang enggak sesuai urutan... tapi cherry dan fergie sudah membalas semua riview kalian ya... :)

Fakta Chapter 1: cherry dan fergie sempat salah paham soal pacar pertama pertama Sakura

Riview? 


	3. Feeling of Trust (Part 2)

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC

CxFxCxFxCxFxCxFxCxFxCxFxCxFx

"Sakura! Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Ino menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Naruto," sahut Ino memutar bola matanya. "Jadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok," kata Sakura kalem; ia sudah memutuskan untuk mempercayai Naruto sekali lagi, hanya itu satu-satunya pilihan baginya.

"Hah!? Serius!?" tanya Ino tidak percaya sama sekali. Ia sempat berpikir jika Naruto dan Sakura bertengkar hebat melihat sahabatnya berlari bak atlet menerjang hujan yang deras demi bertemu Naruto.

"Apakah itu sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Sakura jengkel. "Atau... kau ini memang senang melihatku bertengkar hebat dengan Naruto?"

"Tidak sih," sahut Ino mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Hanya saja prediksiku salah."

Sakura menaikan alisnya bingung. "Prediksimu salah? Maksudnya?"

Ino menggaruk pipinya yang merona. "Um... kalian kan sewaktu masih teman selalu bertengkar, bahkan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih pun tetap tidak berubah, jadi aku meramal mungkin setelah kalian menikah situasinya akan tetap sama, ternyata salah."

"Setiap orang pasti berubah bukan?" tanya Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa terus menerus menjadi wanita yang keras kepala, aku sudah belajar banyak ketika masih menjadi kekasih Naruto."

Ino ber-'oh' ria; terkadang ia merasa sedikit marah pada Sakura, ia yang jauh berpengalaman tentang hubungan cinta malah tertinggal jauh, baik dari segi perkembangan maupun sifat; mungkin bisa dikarenakan cinta Sakura ke Naruto tak disetujui oleh orang tuanya membuat sahabatnya mencari titik penyelesaian masalah yang membuat cara berpikir Sakura menjadi dewasa. "Oh iya aku baru ingat. Kemarin aku mengecek jadwal kuliahku, aku satu kelas dengan Naruto loh." katanya mengedipkan mata birunya jahil. "Aku bisa menjadi mata-mata bagimu Sakura."

"Kau—satu kelas dengan—Naruto—?" Sakura bergumam.

Ino mengangguk. "Hm. Baguskan? Meski cuma satu pelajaran saja, tidak apa-apa toh aku juga sekelas dengan si Hyuuga itu." katanya.

"Hyuuga—?" Sakura tidak mengerti; ia belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Hinata," sahut Ino memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu? Naruto dan Hinata juga masuk di klub yang sama! Basket! Itu aneh kan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab; itu sebuah berita baru baginya—kenapa begitu banyak kebetulan di antara Naruto dan Hinata? Di saat ia mempercayai Naruto sekali lagi—kenapa ia merasa takut? Mereka cuma hanya teman semasa kecil tak ada yang lebih akan tetapi setiap kali mendengar berita soal wanita muda itu kenapa perasaannya jadi berubah tidak nyaman—?

'Tidak. Naruto mencintaiku, dan aku harus percaya pada dia dan perasaannya.'  
Tapi tetap saja—"Ino, kau mau tidak menemaniku belanja bulanan?" tanya Sakura.

Wajah Ino langsung berubah malas. "Lagi? Naruto memangnya kemana sih?"—kerjaannya menghilang terus.

"Dia..."

Flashback ON

"Naruto! Tunggu sebentar." kata Sakura, dengan cepat ia menarik ujung baju Naruto untuk berhenti; ia memang sudah mempercayai Naruto lagi hanya saja, apa harus setelah mereka berpelukan tadi suaminya itu mau kabur lagi—?

"Apa masih ada masalah lain?" Naruto menebak—mulai lelah dengan 'pertengkaran' ini; ia melakukan semua ini demi Sakura, bukankah ini keinginan wanita muda itu untuk mencari pekerjaan yang gajinya lebih tinggi—? Ia ingin sekali cerita soal Hinata yang membantunya mencari pekerjaan namun selalu diurungkan dikarenakan ia yakin Sakura akan menawarkan diri untuk membantunya ketimbang Hinata.

Naruto ingin Sakura fokus dengannya dirinya di rumah dan kuliah.

Jawaban yang tidak diharapkan Sakura—"Bukan kok. Kau mau tidak mengantarku belanja hari ini, Naruto? Kebutuhan makanan kita sudah habis, kau ingat tidak aku membuatkanmu sandwich sebagai makan malam? Jadi harus beli hari ini juga." jelas Sakura kalem. "Kau... tidak sibuk lagi kan?" lanjutnya sedikit sedih.

Sayang sekali suaminya memang tidak peka. "Maaf. Sekali lagi maaf, Sakura-chan. Hari ini aku juga sedang sibuk. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau di antar oleh sahabatmu? Ino misalnya? Atau Tenten?"

"Urusan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada curiga.

"Soal kerja Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

Sakura tidak bisa menolak. Lagi. Ia harus mengerti, kalau tidak, mungkin akan timbul perselisihan di antara mereka. Lagi. Alasan Naruto tetaplah sama, sibuk, sibuk—sibuk apa sih? Setiap ia ke kelas, Naruto selalu main; meski hatinya menjerit bertanya kenapa ia yang lebih banyak mengalah? Tapi, toh ia juga harus bersikap dewasa dan mengertikan suaminya. "Ah, baiklah kalau kau memang tidak bisa. Aku duluan ya." katanya sedih.

Naruto menjadi merasa semakin bersalah, ia tahu Sakura kecewa dilihat wajah wanita muda itu yang tadi penuh harap langsung berubah drastis setelah mendengar jawaban darinya. "Aku harap kau tidak marah."

Ia tidak marah—? Bohong kalau ia mengatakan itu, jadi ia menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku pergi." kata Sakura kecewa; ayolah siapa wanita yang tidak akan kecewa? Naruto selalu sibuk, tidak ada waktu untuk menemani dirinya; ia sampai sengaja berjalan lambat, berharap Naruto merasa bersalah dan mengejarnya.

"Hm, hati-hati ya," kata Naruto santai.

Hancur sudah harapannya...

Flashback OFF

"Sakura kok kau jadi lemah ya?" komentar Ino setelah mendengar cerita sahabatnya. "Biasanya kau memaksa atau apalah gitu biar Naruto mau ikut bersamamu."

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku sudah berubah," sahut Sakura jengkel. "Aku dan Naruto memiliki sifat yang hampir sama, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan merengek minta ikut dengan aku. Ino, pokoknya kau harus menemaniku belanja sekarang, tidak pakai penolakan. Titik."

Barusan bilang tidak bisa terus-terusan merengek? Sekarang ini Sakura sedang apa coba? "Jangan seenaknya memutuskan." gerutu Ino jengkel, kemudian melirikan matanya ke jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Dua jam lagi aku ada janji kencan dengan Shikamaru! Kenapa tidak meminta ditemani Tenten saja?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya; Entah kenapa rasanya ia menjadi kesal saat Ino bilang ada janji kencan dengan Shikamaru, ya mungkin bisa dibilang ia sedikit iri? Namun di sisi lain bahagia sebab hubungan sahabatnya membaik. "Dua jam itu cukup buat belanja bagiku. Ayolah Ino temani aku," rayunya mesra. "Tenten sibuk mengurus pindahan ke apartemen barunya."

Ino baru ingat sekarang—memang benar sih Tenten sedang berberes-beres mau pindah ke apartemen yang lebih dekat di sini—tetapi tetap saja...

"Kumohon... mau ya?" Sakura berkata lagi, kali ini ia memasang wajah polosnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Nah, sekarang lepas topeng polosmu. Gezzh." kata Ino akhirnya mengalah, ia paling lemah jika Sakura sudah memakai topeng kepolosan untuk melawan. "Tapi jangan lama-lama ya! Aku ada janji."

"Ya ya, baiklah. Tsk, aku juga tidak tertarik untuk mengganggu dan merusak acara kencan kalian." kata Sakura malas.

Kata-kata tadi bagi Ino sebuah kesepakatan, "Ayo, Sakura." katanya ceria setelah memakai tas selempangnya.

Sakura menaikan alisnya melihat gerak-gerik tubuh Ino sepertinya—tak lagi marah—? "Sekarang di antara kita berdua siapa yang paling bahagia berbelanja, ya?" sindirnya halus ketika keluar dari pintu kelas.

Tertangkap basah? Ino pun tertawa garing. "Aku baru saja kepikiran membeli make up baru."

"Bukankah baru minggu kemarin kau membeli make up? Bersamaku?" tanya Sakura heran; ia masih ingat betul Ino mengajaknya ke mall buat mencoba kafe parfait yang baru buka, setelah mereka berdua selesai makan, Ino langsung mengajak belanja baju dan make up—sekarang, sudah mau beli—lagi?

"Aku mau beli yang baru! Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Ino jengkel.

Mendengarnya, Sakura menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia bukan bermaksud mengkritik, cuma bingung, stok make up sebanyak itu pun masih belum cukup bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino; ia sudah mengenal Ino sejak kecil sudah biasa baginya kalau sahabatnya itu senang berbelanja, meskipun ia sempat berpikir untuk menyarankan uangnya di tabung demi masa depan akan tetapi diurungkan karena bertanya hal kecil pun Ino sudah jengkel. "Boleh-boleh saja masalahnya kita berbelanja di supermarket dekat rumahmu bukan di mall seperti yang kau kira Ino."

"Aku tahu," sahut Ino santai mengecek kukunya yang bercat ungu. "Kau kan sudah turun tahta dari tuan puteri jadi aku sudah mengira kau akan berbelanja di tempat rakyat biasa."

Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura; ia bisa aja berbelanja di mall, akan tetapi ia memikirkan Ino yang akan berkencan dengan Shikamaru maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk berbelanja ke supermarket dekat rumah Ino supaya sahabatnya itu bisa langsung pulang ke rumah dan bersiap-siap untuk berkencan; menyesal deh ia sudah berkata soal supermarket dan cemas dengan hubungan percintaan Ino. "Baiklah," katanya dengan nada sekalem mungkin.

"Jangan marah dong Sakura, aku cuma bergurau saja." kata Ino disertai tertawa yang pelan.

"Oh," respon Sakura singkat.

"Serius Sakura, aku cuma bercanda, aku tahu kau memikirkan janjiku dengan Shikamaru kan?" jelas Ino lembut. "Kau terlalu mudah dibaca olehku." lanjutnya. Ia tahu betul Sakura luar dalam memangnya Sakura pikir bersahabat sejak kecil bisa dengan mudah membohonginya? Tsk, terlalu cepat seribu tahun.

Pipi Sakura merona. "Aku memaafkanmu, Ino." katanya malu.

Ino tersenyum. "Itu baru Sakura yang kukenal." katanya disertai tawa kecil.

Sakura memutar bola matanya tapi sesudahnya ia bergabung tertawa bersama.

Untunglah ia punya sahabat yang mampu membuat senyumnya terukir manis lagi...

x C and F x

Naruto memandang suram satu setel pakaian wanita yang berada di tangannya; biasanya ia akan terkagum jika wanita memakai pakaian minim seperti ini namun sekarang ia memandang jijik kaus berwarna biru gelap beserta celana hot pants hitam.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata pelan. "K-kau masih belum selesai?"

"Sebentar! Aku butuh waktu, dattebayo!" seru Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, aku tunggu di luar." kata Hinata.

Naruto memandang lagi baju di tangannya, lalu ia memukul pintu toilet kesal. "Aku ini tuan muda! Bagaimana bisa disuruh berpakaian seperti wanita!?"—apa Hinata sudah gila? Atau sudah lupa kalau ia membenci sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gender-bender!? Kenapa lowongan kerjanya harus berpenampilan seperti wanita!? Apa karismanya masih kurang sebagai pria tulen!?

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Naruto-kun? K-kau baik-baik saja? S-sudah satu jam kau terus mengurung diri di toilet." kata Hinata pelan.

"Sebentar!" seru Naruto frustasi; tidak tahukah jika ia sedang berperang dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi sebagai pria sejati?

"Kalau kau tidak mau me-memakainya, tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata. "Tapi, dengan itu aku sudah tidak bisa membantu mencari kerja lagi, karena hanya tinggal lowongan kerja ini yang ada di kafe kami."

Entah kenapa kalimat tadi itu terdengar sebuah ancaman di telinga Naruto, sebelum kemari, Hinata mengajaknya ke kafe LGM, hasilnya tetap sama seperti kafe AFM, menolak memperkerjakannya dengan alasan lowongannya sudah tutup. Ia mengira karena kedua kafe itu menolak karena tidak mau memerintahkan dirinya yang merupakan kerabat dekat Hyuuga, jadi Hinata mengusulkan untuknya melamar kerja sebagai wanita, tentu ia menolaknya mentah-mentah tetapi ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa bekerja, kafe milik Hyuuga menggaji pekerjanya cukup tinggi, cukup untuk melampaui gaji Sakura saat ini.

Ia memandang lagi satu set pakaian di tangannya, lalu menghela napas dan mulai membuka pakaiannya. "Ingat... ini demi Sakura-chan, Naruto." gumamnya berusaha menahan amarah ketika memakai kaus biru gelap ke tubuhnya, ia menaikan alisnya merasa kausnya kebesaran di bagian dada—ah, ia teringat sesuatu. Setiap wanita memiliki dada yang tumbuh, berbeda dengan pria.

"Kalau begitu..."—wajahnya kembali suram, kali ini dikeliling background petir—bra. Sesuatu yang wajib dipakai seorang wanita maupun gadis—ia harus memakai benda paling terlarang di daftar list hal-hal yang harus di hindari oleh tuan muda seperti dirinya—? Siapa pun itu... yang membuka lowongan khusus wanita ia pastikan esokan harinya tulang punggungnya akan ia hancurkan. Pasti. Naruto membuka kembali bajunya, mengambil pakaian dalam khas wanita itu dengan jijik sesaat, barulah memakainya. "Bagaimana caranya memakai ini, dattebayo!" serunya frustasi sekaligus geram. Tentu saja ia tak tahu bagaimana memasangnya, ia kan terbiasa melepasnya dari pada memasangnya ke tubuh Sakura. Sejak awal tahu, ia membenci 'benda' ini. "Ugh," rintihnya pelan berusaha mengaitkan dan setelah perjuangan berat, akhirnya berhasil terpasang, tidak mau melihat terlalu lama, ia memakai kembali kausnya, menaruh baju 'harga dirinya', dan keluar dari toilet dengan wajah yang kusut.

Hinata menyambut Naruto dengan senyum, kemudian memandang tubuh pria itu yang sudah berubah. "Na-Naruto-kun kau cantik sekali."

Naruto merasa mual mendengar komentar teman kecilnya itu. "Bisa tidak kita segera menyelesaikan 'acara' kerja ini?" tanyanya sehalus mungkin.

"A-aku sudah bilang pada pengelola kafe, kau boleh masuk Naruto-kun," kata Hinata, lalu ia teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan rambut palsu di dalam tasnya. "Ini, pakailah supaya lebih sempurna tampilanmu."

Naruto menerimanya, dan memakainya dengan 'senang hati'.

"D-dan ini sepatunya," kata Hinata mengulurkan sepasang sepatu high-boots pada Naruto penuh senyuman.

Naruto menatap jijik sepatu tersebut; satu lagi benda yang dibencinya, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak usah," sahutnya dingin. "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku memakai sepatuku saja? Aku tidak ingin semua jati diri lelakiku semuanya hilang."

"Ba-baiklah," kata Hinata.

Merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, Naruto pun mengetuk 'pelan-pelan' pintu yang tadi diberitahu Hinata.

"Masuk!"

"Eh?" suara berat tadi terdengar familiar di telinganya akan tetapi Naruto tidak ingat siapa pemilik suara tersebut, ia melirikan mata ke arah Hinata was-was.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Masuklah, tidak apa-apa Na-Naruto-kun,"

Naruto sedikit ragu awalnya—was-was bagaimana kalau itu salah satu dari 'keluarganya'; ia membuka pintunya sedikit dan memasukan kepala untuk mengecek siapa pemilik suara tadi—yang sayangnya tidak terlihat karena terhalang tembok, matanya hanya berhasil menangkap meja dan kaki.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Apa kau tidak tahu jika waktu adalah uang?"

Waktu adalah uang—? Naruto pernah mendengar kata-kata tadi tapi tidak ingat dimana. Merasa sepertinya aman, ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam—dan terbelalak kaget mengetahui siapa yang akan meng-interview dirinya. Pantas tadi memprotes pakai kata-kata istilah sebab orang itu adalah Kakuzu!—temannya bermainnya dulu, ia tidak mengenal suaranya karena jarang berinteraksi dengan pria itu kalau sedang kumpul bersama, karena Kakuzu pendiam dan hanya akan mengeluarkan suara mematikan jika uang keluar dari dompetnya.

Jadi sekarang Kakuzu seorang manajer di kafe keluarga Hinata? Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya yang lain? Apa sukses juga? Seperti halnya Kakuzu?

Dalam hati Naruto bersyukur sudah berpakaian seperti wanita, ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika masih dengan sosok Uzumaki Naruto, dan ia membatalkan untuk mematahkan tulang punggung, bagaimana pun juga Kakuzu adalah temannya.

"Katakan padaku," Kakuzu membuka suaranya, melirikan matanya tajam hingga membuat Naruto gugup. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Masih tetap menakutkan dan memiliki naluri yang tajam; tenang, ia harus tenang, jika tidak semuanya akan berantakan. "Tidak, sir."

"Benarkah begitu?" Kakuzu masih tidak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah kita mulai ke intinya," kata Kakuzu. "Sebutkan namamu."

Gawat.

Naruto sama sekali belum terpikirkan soal nama. "Namaku Naru..." ia berhenti sesaat, memikirkan nama apa yang cocok. "...ko."—terdengar aneh. "Namaku Naruko."

"Naruko?" Kakuzu bergumam. "Baiklah Naruko, aku sudah diberitahu oleh nona Hinata untuk memperkerjakanmu, tapi aku ingin kepastian darimu langsung. Apa kau siap bekerja di tempat kami?"

Jadi ia sudah diterima—? Ah, Hinata padahal sudah dibilang ia mau berusaha sendiri, tetap saja tidak mau mendengar kata-katanya. Ia senang tapi—"Iya aku siap."

"Menerima semua peraturan kami?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Ha'i,"

"Di tempat kami, waktu adalah uang, jadi kalau kau bermalas-malasan atau terlambat masuk kerja, kami bisa mengeluarkanmu semau kami. Kau siap dengan itu?"

"Ha'i,"—ia rasa masih bisa menerima soal itu...

"Semua tubuhmu akan terpakai di tempat kami! Tidak ada yang bersantai-santai! Kau siap?" tanya Kakuzu menuntut.

Seluruh tubuh—? Aneh sekali, apa itu alasan dari kenapa ia disuruh memakai pakaian minim? Ternyata demi ini? Tapi Naruto tidak mau mengambil pusing dan mengangguk yakin.

Kakuzu mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya, dan menaruhnya di atas meja—satu set pakaian maid. "Ambilah itu milikmu sekarang,"

Naruto melangkah maju, dan mengambil pakaian kerja miliknya yang masih terbungkus rapih oleh plastik transparan; ketika ia melihatnya dengan jarak yang dekat—ia merasa begitu familiar dengan pakaian berwarna oranye itu, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat; mungkin ketika ia minum di kafe, sekarang banyak kafe yang memakai desain baju seperti ini.

Kakuzu menulis sesuatu di kertas lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Ini alamat kafe tempatmu bekerja."

Naruto mengambilnya kemudian membacanya. "Kafe YMS—?"—nama yang aneh, ia teringat kedua kafe yang menolaknya, kafe-kafe keluarga Hyuuga semuanya memakai inisial bukan nama biasa; apakah itu hobi baru ayahnya Hinata atau—Neji? Mengingat Neji membuatnya sedikit ragu—sebab ia memiliki masalah yang serius pada sepupu Hinata itu.

"Aku akan meneleponmu kapan kau akan masuk kerja, Naruko." kata Kakuzu.

Jadi bukan langsung bekerja? Terpaksa ia harus menunggu sedikit lagi, padahal ia ingin segera memberitahukan Sakura kabar ini. "Ha'i,"

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang." kata Kakuzu.

Memang itu maunya sejak tadi, Naruto keluar ruangan setelah membungkuk hormat; ingin cepat-cepat menjadi dirinya lagi...

Blam.

"Selamat bergabung di perusahaan kami ya Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata yang menunggu di luar dengan setia menyambut dengan hangat.

Naruto menghela napas. "Aku hanya bekerja di kafe dan lagi kenapa kau ikut campur? Aku kan sudah bilang aku mau usaha sendiri."

Wajah Hinata berubah sedih. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membantumu, aku hanya bilang ke Kakuzu-senpai kalau temanku mau melamar di sini."

Naruto ber-oh ria—itu berarti ia memang diterima bekerja secara murni? Ternyata ia yang salah paham? Memalukan sekali. "Kalau begitu akulah yang salah, maaf ya?"

Wajah Hinata berubah cerah kembali. "Aku memaafkanmu, Na-Naruto-kun tetapi untuk dimaafkan sepenuhnya, kau harus mentraktirku minum kopi seperti yang biasa kita lakukan dulu."

Naruto tertawa. "Memang ada ya yang begitu?"—minum kopi di kafe AFM ya? Sudah lama sekali ia tidak minum di sana, mungkin tidaklah buruk minum secangkir kopi untuk merayakan pekerjaan barunya—? "Baiklah, kita minum bersama." katanya.

Hinata tersenyum; usahanya tidaklah sia-sia...

x C and F x

Ino tidak percaya berapa banyak Sakura berbelanja hari ini! Saking banyaknya sampai hampir tidak muat di keranjang belanja; ia baru menyadari jika semua yang ada di keranjang dominan sayuran dan buah-buahan—ia sudah mengira Sakura semakin ketat mengawasi kesehatan Naruto setelah menikah, bahkan sahabatnya itu menyetok mie ramen instan satu, yang berarti hanya diperbolehkan makan mie cuma satu bulan sekali. Ia tidak tahu harus terkagum atau sweatdrop dengan perasaan cinta Sakura untuk Naruto.

Sakura memasukan satu kotak besar susu cair kemudian tersenyum puas. "Aku kira sudah semuanya." katanya ceria.

Ino mengembuskan napasnya lega; syukurlah sudah semua, ia tak yakin masih kuat mendorong keranjang belanjaan Sakura jika masih ada yang mau ditambah lagi—kenapa juga ia mau menerima tawaran mendorong keranjang dari pada mengambil barang keperluan Sakura ya? Ah, karena selama ini sahabatnya tidak pernah berbelanja banyak seperti dirinya.

"Ayo, Ino kita ke kasir." kata Sakura santai.

"Ha'i," sahut Ino mengikuti dari belakang, mendorong dengan susah payah keranjang menuju tempar kasir; sekarang ia tahu bagaimana penderitaan Sakura selama menemaninya shopping.

Sakura langsung mengeluarkan semua barang-barang yang ada di dalam keranjang ketika Ino sampai di meja kasir.

"Belanjaanmu banyak juga ya, Sakura." kata Ino disela-sela kegiatan membantu sahabatnya mengeluarkan barang dari keranjang.

"Terlihat seperti itu ya?" tanya Sakura. "Aku belanja untuk sehari-hari dan lagi kau tahu kan Naruto makannya banyak, jadi aku harus menyediakan cadangan makanan."

"Oh?" gumam Ino, setelah semua keperluan Sakura sudah di atas meja kasir, ia sedikit menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahinya, senyumnya sedikit sumringah bukan apa-apa tadi ia menemukan gaun coklat muda yang sangat lucu ketika berjalan menuju supermarket dan memutuskan untuk membelinya; rencananya gaun ini akan ia pakai untuk berkencan dengan Shikamaru. "Baiklah baiklah, hah. Yang sudah menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Kurasa aku akan menemanimu ke apartemen karena sepertinya belanjaanmu lebih dari dua kantung plastik."

"Sungguh?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya, ia senang sekali Ino mau peduli padanya tapi—"Aku tidak ingin kau telat berkencan dengan Shikamaru."

"Tidak akan telat kok! Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menjemputku di rumahmu," kata Ino semangat.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Kau memang sahabat terbaik, Ino! Terima kasih!"

"Kalau begitu aku mau mengirim pesan ke Shikamaru," kata Ino, lalu pergi keluar supermarket setelah Sakura merespon dengan satu kali anggukan kecil; ia memilih mengetik pesan di luar karena siapa tahu Shikamaru akan menelepon setelah menerima pesan darinya.

Siapa yang tahu kan?

To: Shikamaru

Tempat janjiannya berubah ya? Aku berada di rumah Sakura, kau bisa menjemputku di sana.

Setelah mengetiknya, Ino meng-klik tombol 'send', dan tertawa kecil setelahnya; ia yakin Shikamaru akan memprotes padanya kalau bisa mengatakan bahwa ia wanita yang merepotkan—seharusnya tadi ia menambahkan icon hati di akhir kalimat tadi. Matanya menerawang lurus ke depan—dan pada saat itu juga ia menangkap sosok yang familiar sedang jalan di seberangnya—rambut pirang—? "Na-ru-to...!"

What the—? Adegan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan? Ia salah atau benar? Barusan rasanya ia menyaksikan Naruto memegang tangan seorang wanita—!? Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas dikarenakan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sana—sebelum ini benar-benar terlambat, ia berlari secepat kilat memasuki supermarket lagi, dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sakura memprotes. "He-hey! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku belum menerima kembalian uangku, Ino! Dan lagi belanjaanku masih di dalam!"

"Sudah diam saja, forehead!" seru Ino keras. "Kalau tidak, kita bisa kehilangan Naruto yang sedang jalan bersama seorang wanita!"

Eh—?

Sakura terdiam seketika itu juga, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Ino.

Kehilangan—Naruto—yang sedang jalan—bersama seorang—wanita—? Wanita—? Jalan bersama seorang wanita—?

"EH!?" Sakura terkesikap, akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang terjadi—tunggu, Naruto jalan bersama wanita lain—? Bukan dirinya—? Padahal tadi pagi... suaminya bilang sibuk mengurus pekerjaan—ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Kenapa Naruto terus-terusan berbohong padanya? Itu seperti bukan sosok Naruto yang ia cintai.

"Um, dimana ya? Duh, sulit sekali melihat mereka bedua! Sekarang jam pulang kerja sih! Gezzh." gerutu Ino, menolehkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari; seandainya ia punya teropong saat ini juga pastilah ini akan lebih mudah. Ia menarik kembali Sakura, mengajak sahabatnya lari menuju seberang jalan—dan pada detik itu juga, matanya berhasil menangkap sosok Naruto, kali ini juga ia bisa melihat jelas siapa wanita misterius itu.

Rambut indigo panjang—ketika wanita itu menolehkan kepala untuk berbicara pada Naruto, Ino dapat menangkap mata lavender cerah.

Hanya ada satu ciri-ciri yang masuk dua kategori itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hinata—?

"Aku tidak percaya Naruto selingkuh dengan wanita seperti itu." gumam Ino.

Setelah diam sekian lama, sontak Sakura langsung mengikuti direksi dimana mata Ino mengarah... mata hijaunya sedikit melebar melihat Naruto dan Hinata berjarak tidak jauh darinya.

Apa matanya ini tidak salah lihat? Kenapa mereka bersama? Dan lagi berpegangan tangan?

Kepercayaan yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya—kembali retak.

Tidak.

Tidak seharusnya ia berpikiran yang macam-macam dulu. Mungkin mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Ya, mungkin memang karena hal itu, kan? Bisa saja kan? Terus acara pegangan tangannya atas dasar apa?

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ino bertanya dengan sedikit heran, saat ini mereka sedang berhenti berjalan sembari terus menyaksikan kedua orang yang terlihat dekat itu. "Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Jawab aku, forehead!"—ia kembali bersuara kali ini terdengar jengkel karena sahabatanya masih berdiam diri, sungguh ia berharap Sakura akan berlari menuju tempat Naruto berada, meminta penjelasan soal acara jalan berdua sok romantis itu.

"Ya? Kenapa, Ino? Mungkin mereka sedang ada tugas kampus bersama? Atau mungkin mereka tidak sengaja bertemu? Nanti aku akan tanyakan padanya." jelas Sakura kalem.

Ino tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sakura bisa bersikap setenang ini seakan yang jalan bersama Naruto itu Kiba atau Sasuke atau Shikamaru? Apa sebuah pernikahan menuntut seseorang menjadi dewasa? "Kau yakin nih? Apa kau tidak cemburu?" katanya.

"Aku bohong kalau aku bilang tidak cemburu," sahut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kejar mereka berdua!" seru Ino menggebu-gebu. "Kau pantas mendapat penjelasan karena kau istrinya, bukan TEMANNYA. Kenapa kau bersikap lemah begini sih!?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," kata Sakura masih kalem. "Aku akan minta penjelasan darinya tapi saat kami berdua di apartemen saja,"

"APA!?" seru Ino tidak percaya.

"Ino tenanglah! Gezz, kenapa malah kau yang berada di api kemarahan?" tanya Sakura, ia bahkan memutar bola matanya melihat reaksi Ino, tidak habis pikir dengan sikapnya.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Kau sahabatku! Kau pikir aku akan berdiam diri melihatmu terluka oleh pria macam Naruto?" tanya Ino jengkel.

"Ino terima kasih sudah peduli padaku, tetapi sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya. "Aku tak mau memancing keributan di tempat umum dan mempermalukan diri. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan caraku sendiri."

Ino masih tidak terima, memandang Sakura jengkel, namun—"Ya, kau memang benar." katanya akhirnya mengerti, ia menghela napas kecil. "Kau sudah dewasa ya, Sakura. Aku kangen kau yang selalu mengeluh padaku soal Naruto. Hahahahaha."

Pipi Sakura merona merah setelah mendengarnya; ia tarik kembali kata-katanya barusan. "Sudah ah, aku mau mengambil belanjaanku," katanya jengkel.

Ino mengikuti dari belakang. "Heh? Kau tidak perlu marah begitu, kan memang benar dulu kau sering curhat padaku masalah Naruto."

"Hm," Sakura cuma bergumam.

Ino menghela napas.

Tanpa disadari Ino, Sakura menghirup napas dalam untuk melonggarkan dadanya yang sedikit sesak.

'Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Naruto mencintaimu. Ingat?'

Pikiran negatif hanya akan menghancurkan hubungan...

x C and F x

Sakura sibuk mondar-mandir tidak jelas di depan pintu—waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam kenapa Naruto masih belum juga pulang? Sesibuk apa memang suaminya itu sampai tidak ingat waktu begini? Seingatnya, pekerjaan Naruto selesainya pukul sembilan malam lalu jam sebelas belum pulang juga? Kemana memangnya?

Cklek...

Pintu depan apartemen terbuka perlahan membuat Sakura terkesikap pelan, "Ah!"

Naruto masuk ke dalam sambil menguap lebar. "Aku pulang."

"Kau kemana saja, Naruto? Kenapa pulang selarut ini?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Tidak. Ia tidak marah atau pun curiga tapi ia lebih khawatir terhadap suaminya, ia tidak mau suaminya itu kenapa-kenapa karena malam-malam memang rawan akan kejahatan.

Mata Naruto melebar sesaat; ia baru masuk sudah bertanya hal yang tidak penting begitu, bukankah Sakura tahu bahwa ia bekerja? "Hah? Aku memang selalu pulang jam segini kan? Sudahlah, aku lelah, Sakura-chan, aku mau mandi dulu."

Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku sudah sediakan air hangat untukmu di kamar mandi, lalu kau sudah makan atau belum? Kalau belum biar aku siapkan makanan untukmu."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah makan," sahutnya, setelah itu ia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan juga letih dalam dirinya.

Melihat kelakuan dingin Naruto begitu Sakura melipat tangan di depan dadanya; ia merasa Naruto tidak sehangat yang biasanya—dan sudah makan, eh? Apa mungkin makan malam berdua bersama Hinata—?

Tidak.

Seharusnya ia tidak berpikiran macam-macam, suaminya pasti sibuk bekerja, bekerja untuknya dan Naruto sendiri; ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar, menidurkan diri di ranjang sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya, mununggu dengan setia Naruto selesai mandi; kesibukannya tidak menjadi penghalang untuk tidak berpikir negatif.

Bagaimana jika Naruto benar-benar memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan Hinata?

Wajah Sakura seketika berubah sedih saat itu juga; apakah ia belum cukup sempurna menjadi istri yang baik? Ia tahu jika masakanannya tidak terlalu enak tetapi ia terus belajar demi jadi koki yang handal... ataukah Naruto tidak mencintainya lagi?

Sakura meletakan tangannya di atas kening untuk menghalangi cahaya lampu mengenai mata hijaunya, kemudian menghela napas kecil.

Apa sih yang membuat Hinata terlihat lebih menarik dibanding dirinya? Mungkin jawabannya jelas jika tubuh Hinata jauh lebih menarik darinya.

Sakura ingat sekarang, dulu sewaktu menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto untuk pertama kalinya, langsung ditolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan yang konyol.

"Apa di rumahmu tidak ada cermin? Apa perlu aku belikan supaya kau bisa bercermin dan menyadari betapa tidak menariknya kau ini?"

Mengingat penolakan tersebut membuat Sakura semakin terpuruk—mungkin memang benar—

Cklek.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya—dan mendapati Naruto baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk. Mungkin kalau ini situasi biasa, ia akan nosebleed, tetapi untuk sekarang ia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk 'melompat' ke pelukan suaminya. "Kau sudah selesai? Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya pelan sambil menaruh ponsel di atas meja lampu.

"Bertanya apa memangnya, Sakura-chan? Tentu boleh dong, masa tidak boleh? Kamu aneh-aneh saja, hahahahaha." kata Naruto ceria disela-sela kegiatan memilih pakaian yang mau ia pakai untuk malam ini.

Sakura sedikit ragu sebentar, "Tadi siang... kau dari mana saja?" tanyanya kalem.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut membuat Naruto—yang tadi sedang memakai kaos oranye ke tubuhnya berhenti sebentar, dan mencoba mencerna pertanyaan itu. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia melanjutkan aktifitasnya tadi. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sakura-chan? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya seperti itu."

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah bertanya balik membuat Sakura sedikit terdiam, bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Kenapa kau diam, Sakura-chan? Memangnya ada apa sampai kau bertanya seperti itu, hah?" tanya Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya. "Jadi ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura kembali mendapatkan suaranya setelah merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Naruto di pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran saja, memangnya tidak boleh istri bertanya aktifitas suaminya, begitu?" ia bertanya balik seperti yang Naruto lakukan, menatap dalam mata biru di seberangnya penuh harapan.

'Kumohon jangan berbohong, Naruto.'—itulah harapannya.

Naruto nyengir. "Tentu saja boleh. Aku tadi jalan-jalan dengan Kiba sebentar sebelum kerja, Sakura-chan,"

Ternyata memilih berbohong ya? Kenapa Naruto tidak mengerti arti dari tatapan matanya—? Ia tak bisa mengucapkannya, ia tidak mau memulai pertengkaran di antara mereka saat ini. "Oh begitu. Pasti menyenangkan ya?" katanya pelan—memaksakan senyum di bibirnya, menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dengan susah payah.

"Tentu saja," sahut Naruto.

Menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita lain—itu maksudnya?

Sakura tertunduk sedikit memikirkannya...

"Kau kenapa jadi diam Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sedikit aneh dengan tingkah istrinya, biasanya Sakura akan bermanja-manja padanya tetapi, kenapa hari ini lebih sering diam? Aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hehehehe."—mau tidak mau Sakura harus berusaha bersikap biasa saja di depan suaminya saat ini, ia berdiri agar aktingnya lebih baik, sebab jika memandang mata Naruto langsung—ia tidak yakin sanggup menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh...

Naruto ikut berdiri, di belakang Sakura. "Aku pikir kau sakit. Syukurlah tidak, aku cemas sekali kalau istriku ini sakit." katanya lembut sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di lengan atas Sakura. "Mulai besok kalau keluar pakai pakaian yang tebal supaya tidak kena flu, Sakura-chan."

'Jangan sentuh aku...'

Tangan Sakura terkepal di sisi tubuhnya; jika sebelum-sebelumnya ia sangat menyukai sentuhan lembut Naruto, sekarang ia membencinya sebab tangan itu sudah bersentuhan dengan wanita lain...

"Aku tidak mau wanita yang kucintai ini sakit." Naruto kembali berkata manis, lalu membalikan tubuh Sakura supaya berhadapan dengannya, memandang sesaat mata hijau di seberangnya sebelum menarik tubuh istrinya ke dalam pelukannya.

'Kubilang, jangan sentuh aku...'

Kenapa Naruto bersikap sangat lembut padanya? Apa karena bersalah sudah membohonginya—? Dan kenapa hatinya selalu menjadi lemah? Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, suaminya pandai mengembalikan suasana hatinya. "Tidak, Naruto aku baik-baik saja. Kau juga jangan sampai sakit, oke? Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja? Aku mengantuk sekali." ingin cepat menyudahi sandiwara manis ini.

"Hm—?" gumam Naruto di pucuk kepala istrinya.

Sakura menatap was-was ketika Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap lurus mata hijaunya; ia tahu tatapan mata yang terlalu manis itu—seperti yang diduganya, Naruto menjajarkan wajah dengannya dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya sebelum kemudian memagut bibir atasnya.

'Jangan sentuh aku—!'

Duagh!

Naruto memegang pipinya yang memerah sehabis terkena pukulan dari Sakura, mata birunya melebar tidak percaya akan kejadian yang terjadi.

Di sisi lain, Sakura menatap tangannya yang menjadi 'pelaku' pemukulan Naruto, baru menatap suaminya yang duduk di lantai, masih memegangi pipinya. "Aku. Um—" ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, biasanya setiap kali ia memukul Naruto dulu, ia akan meminta maaf setelahnya tetapi ia tidak mau untuk sekarang ini sebab dalam situasi ini bukanlah ia yang berkata itu. "Aku ambilkan obat untuk lukamu dulu."—setelah mengatakannya ia pergi.

Naruto tidak menjawab.

Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Apa yang terjadi saat ini?

x C and F x

Naruto menatap tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya—di depan kelasnya ada Sakura berdiri dengan senyum yang manis; kenapa ada di sini? Dan lagi bersama pelatih klub basket, Guy.

"Jadi, aku ingin memperkenalkan anggota baru kita, Uzumaki Sakura."

Naruto terkejut bukan main mendengarnya; Sakura? Anggota baru di klub basket!? What the—? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sih? Ia tahu betul Sakura sangat membenci basket. Kenapa malah bergabung?

Sakura membungkuk hormat. "Salam kenal semuanya, dan mohon bimbingannya, senpai." katanya sopan.

Semua menyambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

Kiba melirikan mata jahil. "Kabar yang bagus, huh? Istrimu tadi malam memberimu pukulan sekarang dia bergabung ke klub basket sepertinya masih belum puas memukulmu." godanya.

Mata biru Naruto menyipit; jika saja bekas pukulan Sakura langsung hilang dalam sekejap, mana mau ia menceritakan hal memalukan itu pada sahabat-sahabatnya—bahkan Sasuke yang sejak awal terdiam, tertawa setelah ceritanya selesai.

"Sakura!" panggil Kiba. "Kau boleh duduk di kursiku." katanya, bangkit berdiri melirik jahil Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. "Aku senang melihat kalian berdua berdekatan."

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya meletakan kedua tangan di atas meja; jika ia membalasnya, situasi akan berubah panas dan ia akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan, ia membenci itu akan tetapi pikirannya berubah melihat Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di depannya.

Ini membuatnya kembali teringat sesuatu.

Dulu saat ia masih berstatus teman, di saat klub sepak bola sedang kumpul untuk rapat seperti ini, ia selalu memilih duduk di belakang Sakura dan menjahilinya dengan menempelkan kertas ke punggung istrinya bertuliskan: aku tergila-gila pada Uzumaki Naruto, atau aku menjadi dokter supaya bisa mengerti hati Naruto, dan masih banyak kata-kata lagi, semuanya berhubungan dengan namanya sebab dulu Sakura kan mengejar-ngejarnya tanpa pantang menyerah, satu kali pernah ia menuliskan kata: aku gadis yang sempurna seperti bunga sakura, maukah kalian menjadu pacarku?; alhasil pemuda yang dulu takut-takut mendekati Sakura karena takut akan kemampuan karate yang luar biasa hebat, berusaha mendekati istrinya dengan beragam cara, mulai dari menaruh surat, cokelat, dan boneka di loker sepatu Sakura, ia terkejut mengetahui bahwa istrinya ternyata populer dan karena kerasa terganggu dengan pemuda yang berusaha mengejar istrinya, rapat minggu depan, ia menempelkan kertas lagi bertuliskan: aku sedang mencari pacar dan yang boleh mendaftar hanya Uzumaki Naruto; ia tertawa waktu itu tetapi di sisi lain ia juga selalu membuat kesal Sakura karena sudah berani-beraninya menjahilinya sebagai ganti rugi, istrinya meminta satu kali kencan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rapat soal kompetisi basket aoal siapa saja yang akan ikut turnamen." kata Guy.

Pastilah ini menjadi rapat yang membosankan, Naruto menyadarkan punggungnya ke kursi; tidak adakah sesuatu yang menarik? Sebab ia tahu siapa saja yang akan berpartisipasi.

Sakura merasakan ada yang menyentuh punggungnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit—untuk mendapati Naruto sedang tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tangan—ia menaikan alis sesaat sebelum kembali memfokus mata hijaunya ke Guy—baru beberapa detik, ia merasakan sentuhan lagi, kali ini di bahunya, ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat Naruto bersiul-siul ria. Ia mulai terganggu; jika memang tidak ada perlu dengannya, tidak usah menyentuh-nyentuhnya, seperti anak kecil sa—ah, ia teringat sesuatu, dulu Naruto sering melakukan ini untuk menjahilinya; was-was, ia meraba-raba punggungnya mengecek apakah ada sesuatu atau kertas bertuliskan hal yang aneh-aneh—dan mengembuskan napas lega ternyata tidak ada apa-apa—baru terbebas, ia merasakan sentuhan yang lain, ia melirikan matanya tajam ke belakang.

'Aku hanya bosan Sakura-chan.'—kata-kata itulah yang tertulis di kertas yang dipegang Naruto.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Pfft, mesranya..." kata Kiba disela-sela tatapan kemesraan Naruto dan Sakura. "Kasihan Hinata patah hati melihat kalian berdua bermesraan."

"Kiba!" teriak Naruto marah, memotong perkataan sahabatnya sebelum benar-benar terlambat—tunggu, ia melirikan mata birunya ragu ke arah Sakura dan panik melihat istrinya sedang berpose serius ala 'detektif'.

Gawat.

"Bisakah yang di belakang diam!? Kalau tidak, kalian bisa berbicara dengan bebas di luar." ancam Guy.

Hening...

Naruto kembali duduk manis, namun ia cemas sekali; ia tahu sekali pose itu—Sakura sedang berpikir keras. "Sakura-chan?" panggilnya pelan—tak ada jawaban, membuatnya menepuk keningnya frustasi.

Ini semua gara-gara mulut Kiba.

"Maaf memotong pembicaraan," kata Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Aku mau izin ke toilet sebentar, Guy-sensei. Boleh?"

Guy mengangguk. "Tentu boleh Sakura."

"Dengan Naruto boleh?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Semua terkejut mendengarnya...

"Tentu boleh dengan Naruto—" Guy terdiam sesaat. "DENGAN NARUTO!? Tentu saja tidak boleh!"

"Memang kenapa? Naruto itu kan suamiku." kata Sakura membela diri. "Aku rasa semua hal-hal yang terjadi padaku itu aman jika Naruto yang melakukannya."

Semua melongo mendengarnya, termasuk Naruto sendiri.

What the fu—apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sakura? Apakah sebelum masuk kemari, kepala wanita muda itu membentur tembok?

"Tetap tidak boleh!" seru Guy. "Kalian lelaki dan perempuan! Kalau kau minta ditemani oleh perempuan juga baru aku izinkan, Sakura."

Sakura mendesah kecewa.

Di sisi lain Naruto mengembuskan napasnya lega; baguslah tidak dibolehkan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika berdebat di toliet.

"Nah, semua sudah aku tulis nama-nama yang akan berpartisipasi turnamen bulan besok."

Eh? Sudah selesai?

Naruto melirikan matanya ke papan tulis—sesuai dugaannya—ia masuk ke dalam daftar kalau sudah begini harus mengatur ulang jadwal kuliah dan kerjanya; minggu-minggu ini pasti melelahkan.

"Aku harapkan yang ikut turnamen tidak membolos satu kali pun." kata Guy mengancam. "Kobarkan semangat masa muda kalian!"

Semua berseru keras.

Naruto sweatdrop; kenapa pengurusnya harus aneh dan unik begini sih? Teman-temannya juga ikutan aneh.

"Kalau begitu rapat hari ini selesai, kalian boleh melanjutkan kembali bermaim basketnya." kata Guy.

Tunggu—tunggu dulu! Ia kan baru saja mengembuskan napas lega masa langsung selesai rapatnya? Tidak bisakah lebih lama? Bila perlu satu hari penuh rapat dengan sepenuh hati ia mau mendengarkannya agar ia bisa mencari alasan masalah Hinata pada Sakura?

Kenapa mulutnya tidak mau mengucapkan atau menghalangi langkah kaki Guy keluar dari kelas sih?

"Naruto." panggil Sakura pelan.

"Y-ya?" sahut Naruto gugup.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya Sakura.

Sudah diduganya—dengan berat hati Naruto menjawab. "Tentu saja, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura bangkit berdiri setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, keluar dari kelas berjalan tanpa tujuan mencari tempat yang sepi.

Naruto mengikuti dari belakang; kebingungan mau kemana Sakura akan membawanya? Semua tempat ramai, ia berharap istrinya membatalkan perdebatan mereka di tempat kuliah, memilih di apartemen sa—tiba-tiba langkah kaki Sakura berhenti, secara refleks ia pun berhenti melangkah.

"Aku pikir dia itu teman kecilmu," kata Sakura pelan, kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto, sedih. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku?"

Dia—Naruto tahu betul siapa yang sedang dibicarakan. "Aku tidak mengatakannya karena itu tidaklah penting, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, ya?"

"Tentu saja, kami memang pernah dekat tetapi itu semua sudah menjadi masa lalu sekarang, yang terpenting bagiku itu kau."

"Yang terpenting ya..." gumam Sakura. "Aku tidak percaya itu, kalau memang aku penting bagimu kenapa kau selalu berbohong padaku?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Soal yang aku tanyakan semalam," sahut Sakura datar. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, kau tidak dengan Kiba tapi dengan dia. Kau tahu tidak? Aku masuk ke klub basket karena ingin tahu hubungan kalian berdua karena kau berubah setelah bertemu lagi dengannya ditambah lagi perasaanku tidak henti-hentinya selalu cemas akan sesuatu, dan sekarang aku tahu jawabannya."

Jadi... begitu? Semua jelas sekarang kenapa Sakura mau masuk klub basket yang paling dibencinya, semua demi mengetahui hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Kau tahu Sakura-chan? Percayalah padaku, aku dan dia bukanlah apa-apa hanya teman semasa kecil," kata Naruto membujuk, ia bahkan tak memakai nama 'Hinata' langsung agar Sakura tidak emosi.

Sakura terdiam; percaya? Percaya pada Naruto untuk ketiga kalinya? Apakah bisa? Ia meletakan tangan di depan dadanya, dan membuka mulutnya. "Aku—" kata-katanya menggantung, melirik Naruto sesaat. "Aku ingin percaya padamu sekali lagi tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang,"—setelah mengatakannya ia berbalik dan berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari Naruto.

Tangan Naruto terangkat. "Sakura-chan, tunggu!" serunya, ia hendak mah mengejar istrinya namun dering ponsel miliknya membuatnya membatalkan niatnya, ia mengambil dan mengecek siapa yang sudah berani-beraninya menghalangi langkahnya—nomor yang tidak dikenal olehnya? Fu—siapa pun ini akan ia marahi habis-habisan. "Halo—!"

"Halo? Benar ini dengan Naruko? Aku Kakuzu yang mengetes kerja kemarin." kata seseorang diseberang telepon yang ternyata Kakuzu.

Naruto diam—sial betul—cepat-cepat ia mengubah suaranya se-feminim mungkin. "Ya, aku Naruko."

"Benarkah? Tapi rasanya tadi seperti suara lelaki." kata Kakuzu.

Gawat. "Ah, itu tadi kakakku! Hahaha..." sahut Naruto sweatdrop; berharap Kakuzu tidak mengenali suaranya.

Hening...

Naruto menunggu dengan degub jantung yang berdetak cepat—

"Oh? Begitukah?"

—Dan mengembuskan napas lega ternyata Kakuzu tidak mengenali suaranya—sempat cemas Kakuzu mengenalinya karena dulu mereka berdua sempat mengobrol di telepon. "Ngomong-ngomong. Ada perlu apa menelepon, ya?"

"Ah, ya. Aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa kau sudah boleh bekerja dua hari lagi." kata Kakuzu.

Naruto ber-oh ria; jadi ada waktu satu hari baginya bersiap-siap, ia mengelus dagunya—mungkin besok ia bisa mencari-cari kafe YMS bersama teman-temannya.

"Ingat Naruko. Semua tubuhmu terpakai dan jangan malas-malasan." kata Kakuzu memperingatkan.

"Ya," sahut Naruto sweatdrop.

Setelah mendengarnya, Kakuzu langsung mengakhiri percakapan.

Naruto menaruh kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya—teringat tujuan awalnya yaitu mengejar Sakura.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura.

Naruto menepuk keningnya—ia teringat sesuatu yang lain—Sakura kan larinya cepat sekali...

x C and F x

"Jadi... kau sekarang mau kencan dengan Shikamaru lagi, Ino?" tanya Sakura setelah barusan Ino berkata akan jalan dengan Shikamaru hari ini. Ia benar-benar iri dengan hubungan cinta Ino yang harmonis.

Ino mengangguk kecil. "Ya begitulah. Entahlah. Shikamaru akhir-akhir ini senang mengajakku kencan." katanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

Sakura tertawa. "Bagus dong, hubunganmu semakin baik, Shikamaru semakin mengerti perasaanmu." katanya. "Beda dengan Naruto yang sifatnya memburuk."

"Eh?" Ino terkejut. "Memburuk?"

"Cuma bergurau kok," sahut Sakura disertai senyum kecil; sesungguhnya hari ini ia ingin bercerita masalah Naruto namun dibatalkan karena ia tak ingin Ino memikirkan masalahnya di saat kencan dengan Shikamaru.

Ino berhenti melangkah; ia tahu betul senyum Sakura tadi itu palsu. "Serius. Kau bisa cerita apa pun padaku. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau tetaplah wanita yang masih amatir."

"Apa maksudmu dengan amatir? Aku kan cuma bergurau," kata Sakura tidak senang. "Dan lagi, Shikamaru nampaknya sedang menuju kemari."

"Oh, ya?" Mata biru menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok Shikamaru di antara banyak orang yang sedang berjalan. "Ah. Benar sekali Shikamaru sedang kemari." lanjutnya setelah menemukan kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Kau tidak mau menunggu Naruto dulu?" tanya Ino heran. "Aku melihatnya masih di kelas saat mau ke tempatmu loh."

Sakura menggeleng. "Dia sibuk, jadi aku berangkat kerja sendirian lagi." katanya. "Sudah ya Ino! Semoga sukses kencan romantis kalian berdua." lanjutnya melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Sakura—" Ino ingin menghentikan langkah sahabatnya namun diurungkan, ia hanya menyebut namanya saja.

Sakura tidak menoleh, terus berjalan sampai ia yakin Ino sudah tidak terlihat dari matanya, ia menghela napas kecil; tepat waktu. Bahunya merasakan sesuatu yang basah, ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit yang diselimuti awan-awan tebal. "Hujan..."gumamnya, mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari jaraknya. "Fyuuh..." katanya lega ketika duduk di kursi halte.

Syukurlah tepat waktu sebab hujannya semakin deras...

Sakura mengeratkan sweater merahnya, dan menggosok-menggosokan kedua tangannya agar tetap hangat.

Mau sampai kapan ia harus menunggu...? Kenapa busnya lama sekali? Tidak seperti biasanya, apa karena hujan...?

Sakura mengambil ponsel dari tasnya untuk mengecek waktu, dan terkejut mengetahui baterainya habis, dengan kecewa ia manaruh kembali ponselnya; ia tidak membawa baterai cadangan...

Sepertinya hujan kali ini lama—Sakura bisa terlambat bekerja jika begini, di saat seperti ini tepat untuk meminta bantuan Naruto akan tetapi ia kan sudah berkata kasar kemarin ditambah suaminya itu tidak mengejarnya.

Apa harus ia yang meminta maaf? Agar semua kembali baik-baik saja?

Mata hijau Sakura menyipit.

'Untuk apa meminta maaf! Naruto pantas menerimanya! Ini semua salah pria bodoh itu!'

Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan...

Tapi bagaimana jika Naruto tidak menyadari kesalahannya? Suaminya itu tidak peka. Apakah hubungan mereka berdua akan seperti ini terus?

Sakura memeluk lututnya, dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya.

Tidak. Ia tidak mau... ia tidak mau kesepian seperti ini... lagi.

"Dingin sekali..."—kenapa tubuhnya jadi mudah turun begini... ? Ia sudah makan-makanan sehat teratur, dan tidur yang—ah, semenjak menikah ia tidak menjaga pola tidurnya apalagi setelah bekerja, jadwal tidurnya jadi tidak menentu.

Apartemen...

Sakura ingin membolos kerja dan tidur di ranjang berbalut selimut tebal yang hangat...

Kenapa busnya lama sekali sih—? Ia jadi mengantuk sekali... mungkin tidur sebentar bagus juga namun siapa yang akan membangunkannya ketika bus datang?

Hening...

Tidak ada, sama seperti setiap kali ia tidur di apartemen—Naruto tidak pernah ada di sampingnya untuk membangunkannya, selalu berangkat kuliah duluan. Ugh—kenapa ia malah mengingat lagi? Semalam ia tidak pulang ke apartemen, Naruto sama sekali tidak mencarinya bahkan tak mengirim satu email pun menanyakan keadaannya atau meminta maaf akibatnya satu malam penuh ia diceramahi oleh ibunya karena menikah dengan pria cuek macam Naruto, untunglah ayahnya memberhentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Apa aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi—?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Kan sudah kubilang pakai pakaian yang lebih tebal."

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bahunya, ia menolehkan kepalanya mengecek apa sesuatu yang hangat itu—

Sebuah jaket oranye berada di bahunya...

Sakura kenal betul siapa pemilik jaket ini.

"Sakura-chan. Kau dengar aku kan?"

Dan tentu ia mengenal pemilik suara ini juga;

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya perlahan, mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto yang membuatnya ingat kejadian kemarin, ia bangkit berdiri, kemudian berbalik dan memunggungi Naruto. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya jengkel.

Masih marah rupanya. "Tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana di kampus lalu aku keluar dan bertemu Ino, dia memberitahuku dimana kau setelah memarahiku tentunya." jelasnya memutar bola matanya; untunglah saat itu ada Shikamaru sebagai pelerai perdebatan mereka berdua, jika tidak, ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya, bisa-bisa berdebat berjam-jam dengan Ino dan Sakura keburu naik bus.

"Oh," Sakura bergumam tidak tertarik.

Naruto menunduk. "Sakura-chan, aku tahu sekarang kenapa kau marah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau kesepian selama ini. Maaf ya?"—tidak disangka ia bisa mengatakan kata 'maaf' pada seseorang.

Sakura tidak bergeming tetapi sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit.

"Aku mengabaikanmu akhir-akhir ini. Jadi kau benar-benar mau memaafkan Naruto-mu ini kan, Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto menghela napas; sepertinya memang harus diselesaikan semua kesalah pahaman ini. "Ah iya, aku berbohong sesuatu padamu, Sakura-chan. Aku berhutang penjelasan. Jadi... sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku mencari pekerjaan baru bersama Hinata. Dia mau menemaniku karena masalah itu, tidak lebih. Aku melakukan ini karena ingin kau keluar dari tempat kerjamu itu. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak setuju kau bekerja di kafe itu sejak pertama kali kau bilang."

Semua jelas sekarang, Sakura ingin berbalik dan memeluk Naruto tetapi masih ada satu hal lain yang mengganjal. "Kenapa kau meminta bantuan dia? Aku bisa membantumu mencari pekerjaan. Tidak perlu dia kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," sahut Naruto. "Kau sudah kelelahan bekerja sambil kuliah dan juga sebagai seorang istri. Aku tidak tega membuatmu lebih susah dari itu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura masih belum puas—"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku? Bukankah lebih baik jujur dari pada berbohong?"

Pertanyaan yang klasik; bibir Naruto mengulas senyum lebar. "Karena kau pasti cemburu mendengar kabar itu dan bersikeras ingin kau yang mencari pekerjaan bersamaku makanya aku rahasiakan, ya, meskipun percuma juga sih karena dirahasiakan pun kau tetap mengetahui juga,"

Sakura terdiam; mungkin ia akan seperti itu, namun tetap saja lebih baik jujur kan? Ia jadi tidak perlu merasakan perasaan yang tidak menentu; apakah Naruto masih mencintainya atau tidak, apakah ia sekarang tidak dibutuhkan oleh Naruto.

"Kalau masalah kecemburuan, kau mudah sekali dibaca Sakura-chan," kata Naruto; hampir sama dengannya ketika Sakura dekat dengan pria lain.

Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura; ia berbalik, menatap Naruto jengkel "Siapa yang mudah dibaca? Hah!? Kau yang tidak peka kalau aku selama ini kesepian. Dasar! Naruto-baka!" serunya memukul-mukul dada Naruto tidak terima.

Naruto tidak menghentikan pukulan Sakura—sebab ia merasa pantas menerimanya—? Setelah merasakan pukulan di dadanya melemah, ia langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Sudah puas?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Belum," jawabnya disertai senyum kecil.

Jawaban yang sangat diharapkannya—Naruto lantas melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dalam sepasang mata hijau yang disukainya.

Sakura—baru ingin membalas pelukan tetapi sudah dilepas terlebih dahulu apalagi ditatap begitu membuatnya semakin bingung. "Apa—" Dan perkataannya langsung terpotong karena Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Sakura tentu terkejut sekali; ia ingin menolak karena ini tempat umum tapi pengecualian untuk satu ini—jadi ia menutup mata dan membalas ciuman Naruto.

Syukurlah, Naruto yang dicintainya selama ini sudah kembali...

x C and F x

"Hatchi!"

"Dasar, seharusnya kau memakai jaket yang tebal, Sakura-chan." omel Naruto sambil melepaskan jaketnya oranyenya dan meletakan di bahu Sakura. "Kemarin juga kau berteduh di halte saat hujan. Bagaimana jika kau kena flu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, memandang Naruto yang sibuk memakaikan jaket ke tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau terdiam dengan wajah merona begitu?" tanya Naruto heran, setelah selesai memakaikan jaket, ia baru menyadari Sakura sejak tadi terdiam, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu membalas perkataannya apa lagi perkataanya tadi termasuk omelan. Aneh. "Sakura-chan... apa kau benar-benar terkena flu!?" serunya panik menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Sakura kemudian keningnya; suhu tubuh mereka sama rupanya, lalu apa yang membuat Sakura sampai merona begitu—ah, masa iya sih? "Sakura-chan, apa kau se-begitu terpesonanya melihat wajah tampanku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata?"

Sakura sweatdrop; ia baru melihat lagi sifat Naruto yang satu ini. "Ya, itu memang benar sih," sahutnya menggoda sedikit—yang sukses membuat suaminya melebarkan mata karena kata-katanya. "Lihat wajahmu... kau kelihatan terkejut sekali." katanya tertawa pelan.

Naruto sewatdrop, ia membuang muka dab menyadari jika mereka sudah sampai di jalan dua arah, ah, ia harus segara ganti baju. "Kita berpisah di sini ya?" katanya sambil melepas kontak fisik di antara mereka.

"Aku pikir kau mau melihat kafe tempatku bekerja." kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa karena tempat kerjaku jam masuknya sama sepertimu Sakura-chan tapi aku janji saat pulang kerja, aku akan menjemputmu." kata Naruto lembut. "Dan oh! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat kerjaku, atasanku ingin melihatmu secara langsung."

Sekarang jam kerja mereka berdua sama? Sakura baru ingat, Naruto belum memberitahu tempat kerja barunya. "Janji ya?" tanyanya. "Dan untuk apa aku ke tempat kerjamu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku janji," sahutnya. "Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya Teuchi-jiisan ingin melihatmu karena tidak percaya aku sudah menikah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Sakura. "Kita berpisah di sini dan aku harus membeli sesuatu katanya akan ada pegawai baru di tempatku bekerja." lanjutnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sakura-chan." kata Naruto sebelum mereka berpisah sambil mengusap pelan rambut Sakura sebentar, barulah ia melangkah berlainan arah dari Sakura.

Sakura tidak bergerak awalnya menatap Naruto yang berjalan perlahan menjauhinya; perasaannya sudah tidak seperti dulu, takut kalau berjalan menjauh darinya.

Syukurlah semua sudah selesai...

Sakura pun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju toko kue langganannya, ah, iya, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Naruto, ia belum kepikiran sama sekali mau merayakannya dengan apa, masih ada waktu, lebih baik ia mencari kue untuk pegawai baru itu—sejujurnya ia malas membeli kue, karena ini ia harus membatalkan mencoba makanan dengan Ino di kafe baru kalau bukan karena Moegi memohon langsung padanya, mana ia mau.

Menjengkelkan.

Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu toko kue itu yang disambut hangat oleh pegawainya, ia menjawab dengan senyum manis sebelum kemudian berkeliling mencari kue yang menurutnya cukup bagus untuk diberikan kepada pegawai baru—dan pilihannya jatuh kepada kue rainbow cake, sebab menurutnya warna kue ini 'mewakili' semua teman-temannya.

Sakura sedikit ragu mengambilnya, masih terus memerhatikan kue itu lekat-lekat; ia takkan ragu kalau ia membeli untuk teman-temannya tapi ini kan untuk pegawai baru yang ia sama sekali tidak tahu seleranya.

Tapi kalau kue ini pasti siapapun suka, kan?

"Aku ingin yang ini satu, Shion-neechan." kata Sakura menunjuk rainbow cake.

Shion mengambil pesanan Sakura. "Untuk Naruto ya?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan kok, di tempat kerjaku ada orang baru jadi teman-teman mau merayakannya supaya dia betah bekerja di sana."

Shion ber-oh ria, lalu membungkus kue tersebut dan mengikatnya dengan pita pink barulah ia menyerahkannya pada Sakura setelah menaruhnya ke kantung plastik. "Ini," katanya ramah.

Sakura menerimanya. "Jadi berapa harganya Shion-neechan?"

"Lima ribu yen," sahut Shion.

Ternyata sudah naik harganya, terakhir kali ia membeli cuma tiga ribu yen; Sakura mengeluarkan uang di dompetnya lalu menyerahkannya; kenapa juga harus memakai uangnya sih? Teman-temannya memang sudah berjanji akan membayarnya di kafe, tetapi karena ini ia tidak beli parfait favoritnya. "Ini."

Shion menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dan keluar dari toko. "Sampai nanti, Shion-neechan."

Blam.

x C and F x

Naruto yang berpisah dari Sakura berhenti ke toilet umum di taman kota, untuk ganti baju dengan baju wanita yang kemarin diberi oleh Hinata dan juga satu wig pirang panjang yang kemarin dipakainya.

'Demi Sakura-chan.'—itu mantra penguat baginya sebelum memakai pakaian menjijikan ini.

Sebelum keluar dari toilet, Naruto bercermin mengecek: apakah ada yang kurang—semuanya ok, ia memasukan pakaian 'harga dirinya' ke dalam tas gendong miliknya, barulah keluar dari toilet dan berjalan ke jalan raya; ia sudah mengecek lokasi kafe YMS bersama Sasuke, dan ternyata kafenya cukup besar, hanya saja ia belum sempat melihat ke dalam dan mencari tahu soal kafe YMS. Ia harap itu kafe normal bukan yang aneh-aneh mengingat Kakuzu bilang seluruh tubuh dipakai kerja.

Jika memang begitu lebih baik ia mengundurkan diri saja toh Sakura tetap bekerja meskipun gajinya telah sama, istrinya beralasan kalau gajinya harus lebih besar bukan sama, tentu ia protes namun tidak di pedulikan oleh Sakura.

'Woman,'—kenapa sulit sekali menang melawan mereka? Padahal dulu ia selalu menang bertengkar melawan Sakura mungkin karena dulu ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa jadinya tidak memikirkan perasaan istrinya.

Ugh... itu ingatan yang buruk, Naruto tidak mau mengingat masalah itu...

Tanpa disadarinya, akhirnya Naruto sampai di kafe YMS, mata birunya melirik ke sana kemari.

Sepi sekali...

Apa kafe ini kurang terkenal? Naruto melangkah hingga sampai di depan pintu—dan ber-oh ria mengetahui ada papan bertuliskan 'closed'.

Pantas sepi...

Naruto memegang gagang pintu kafe, dan menaikan alisnya mengetahui ternyata tak dikunci, merasa ada aneh, ia memasukan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, mengecek keadaan di dalam.

Sepi juga...

Naruto akhirnya masuk, menengokan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Aneh... benar-benar aneh...

Penasaran, Naruto masuk lebih dalam lagi, melewati lorong panjang yang memiliki banyak pintu, ketika hendak melewati cermin, ia berhenti untuk mengecek apa penampilannya sudah sempurna. "Wah aku cantik juga ya," katanya percaya diri melihat penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah.

Padahal waktu pertama kali memakainya ia begitu membencinya bahkan sampai mengomel pada Hinata, kenapa sekarang ia malah mengaguminya? Mungkin sebabnya karena dalam wujud wanita, ia tetaplah cantik, terbaik.

Mungkin seperti inill jugalah gambaran nanti anaknya dan Sakura...

Nsruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Tidak.

Naruto tidak mau memikirkan masalah serius itu. Ia belum siap menjadi seorang ayah... ia sudah mengamankan semua kemungkinan yang bisa membuat Sakura hamil sebelum menikah...

Ugh... kenapa jadi berpikiran ke sana?

Naruto melanjutkan lagi langkahnya dan berhenti di pintu pertama yang hendak dilaluinya, tanpa berpikir panjang ia membukanya. "Mungkinkah mereka semua ad—!" ucapannya terputus melihat pemandanga wanita-wanita muda sedang memakai baju kerja; mereka awalnya terkejut akan kedatangannya namun tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

Hening...

Naruto akhirnya membalas senyuman ramah dengan senyuman juga, lalu menutup kembali pintunya dan menengadahkan kepalanya: kamar ganti.

Pantas ada pemandangan yang menggoda di dalam...

Naruto meneguk ludahnya; bila Sakura ada di sini pasti ia sudah habis dipukuli, tapi sekarang kan tidak ada istrinya itu jadi—tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit membungkuk untuk mengintip wanita di dalam sana lewat lubang kunci.

Mengintip sebentar tidak apa-apa, kan? Sudah lama ia tidak melakukannya.

"Kau pasti pekerja baru di sini ya?" tanya seseorang ramah.

Naruto menegakan tubuhnya lagi, dan menoleh; seorang gadis berambut oranya tersenyum manis padanya, umurnya mungkin masih 17 tahun-an. "Ah, ya. Aku pegawai baru di sini." katanya.

"Perkenalkan aku Moegi," kata gadis berambut oranye itu mengangkat tangannya. "Mohon bantuannya."

Naruto menyambut menjabat tangan Moegi lembut. "Naruko, mohon bantuannya juga ya."

Moegi tersenyum—"Oh! Senpai! Ini pegawai barunya!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang di belakang Naruto.

Apakah ada gadis manis yang lain?

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakangnya antusias...

Glek...

Mata birunya beradu dengan mata hijau seorang wanita muda berambut merah muda.

Gawat...

"Sakura-chan..."  
To be continued...

Big Thanks To :

Namikaze chaerim : Kenapa gagap gitu chaerim-san? :D hahahahaha kalau di fic ini tentu bahagia deh kayanya/wink/ Oke makasih ya buat review-nya jangan lupa review lagi ya^^

Naouralda : Misteri? Ya mungkin banyak liat aja gimana chap-chap selanjutnya ya Ralda-san :D aku juga suka sama Sakura-channnn/eh :D Makasih ya udah review jangan lupa buat review lagiiii ;D

Diedix356 : Kalau penuh misteri kan biar greget gitu :p kita(author) tau kalau kita emang keren*innocentsmile*hajared :v siappp makasih ya udah review jangan lupa review lagi :p :D

Geki Uzumaki : Hahahahaha oke oke ini udah update jangan lupa review lagi Geki-sannnn~^^

ima-chan : Salam kenal juga ima-channn :D di sini ada nasa dan kak Fergie*bungkuk badan* boleh kok apalagi ke kak Fergie/? ditendangkakfergie/ gapapa kok kan yang penting di sini review muehehe :3 makasih ya jangan sampe bosan takut berpaling/?/eh :v makasih semangatnya ya ima-channn*bighug* semoga ya kalau gak telat insyaallah dua Minggu sekali*lirik2 kak Fergie* dan Yeay ini udah update jangan lupa baca dan review lagi ya*pelukcium/?

Aprilia NS : Ini udah next Aprilia-san jangan lupa read and review lagi ya*wink* makasih banyak udah sempetin review yaaaa :D

firdaus minato : iya sama2 ya makasih juga udah mau review lagi/? :3 iya jangan yang berat2 kan beban hidup udah berat muehehehe :3 ya sepertinya begitu liat aja chap depannya ya*ceritanya biar penasaran*plakk. Ini update jangan lupa rnr lagi ya firdaus-san^^

dalda: hehehe begitukah? Padahal cuma 5k+ loh, ini udah lanjut :D

Name Narusaku: suka deh sama nama ffn-nya :D ini udah lanjut :)

Kuuhaku: ini udah lanjut :D dan makasih pujiannya #tersipumalu

AiKeane: ini udah lanjut :D

Loray 29 Alus: entah ini nambah atau enggak, kami ga liat word-nya kali ini. Liat pengumuman di bawah ya? ;) mungkin ini rada lama ya? :( tapi liat note di bawah juga ya :') lucu ripiunya deh :D

Aion Sun Rise: ini udah lanjut :D

Guest: kebut :) ;)

Paijo Payah: ga lelah nunggu nih? Wkwkwkwk... thanks ripiunya ;)

Pengumuman : Cherry dan Fergie ingin readers mem-vote, soal words yang readers inginkan biar kalian nyaman dan tidak memprotes sana sini, vote terbanyak akan dipakai batas ketikan fiksi Young Marriage Situation di chapter selanjutnya ;)

Maaf untuk keterlambatan apdetan fiksi ini sebab fergie sakit dan juga hapenya rusak, sering nge-blank #mintadilembirukayakanya

Fakta chapter 2 : Karena words-nya terlalu banyak, Cherry dan Fergie berdiskusi masalah ini dan memutuskan membagi menjadi dua part...

Chapter 3: Show Me Your Boyfriend

Riview?

Jangan lupa tulis words yang kalian inginkan ya ;) 


End file.
